


童心未泯

by pleasecallmeX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 64,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasecallmeX/pseuds/pleasecallmeX
Summary: 哈利突然回到10岁。马尔福需要帮他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Away Childish Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052816) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



> 1\. 本文英文15万词左右；中文翻译已完结，共29万字左右。  
> 2\. 编辑过程中，不定期更新。  
> 3\. 给哈利的40岁生日礼物。生日快乐。感谢你为我们做的一切。  
> 4\. 持续编辑修改中，欢迎抓虫。  
> 5\. 本文算是德哈德的核心：混乱历史中，该聊的都聊了，该解决的都解决了，两个成熟男人才走到一起。慢热，但是耐心是值得的。相信我吧。  
> 6\. 你的评论就是我的燃料。每个评论我都会珍惜回复。

2012年6月  
哈利·波特：10岁  
德拉科·马尔福：32岁

哈利记得的最后一件事是和蛇说话。那条蛇回话了——也可以说听起来像是回话了——然后玻璃就消失了，那条蛇也逃走了。达力像个婴儿一样哭了起来，哈利惹上了麻烦——或者他认为他可能已经惹上了麻烦，但这时一切开始变得模糊起来，脑袋里像有一团灰色的漩涡。

接下来他就发现自己站在一堆衣服里面，手里拿着一根棍子。丢掉棍子，他想出去，但衣服是连着的——好吧，不是完全连着的；裤子用太大的皮带圈着，正在掉下来。衬衣穿在头上，就像一件正常的衬衣一样，只是大了三号，脖子上似乎还扣着一件奇怪的袍子模样的东西。他的脚穿着比他大一倍的靴子，手戴着大号的无指手套。至少他还带着眼镜，不过眼镜似乎也太大了，哈利慌了一下，以为自己缩水了。有一次佩妮姨妈（官方中文翻译是佩妮姨妈）想给他穿上一件毛衣时，就变了尺寸，但以前从来没有发生在自己的身上……

然而，这些衣服绝对不是他的，当哈利环顾四周时，他看到自己在一个房间里，桌子上有一些奇怪的设备。墙壁上有柜台，上面的柜子有玻璃门。碎玻璃在他面前的地板上，不远处一个头发闪亮的高大男人正盯着他。

弗农大叔绝对会把这种情况定性为 "奇怪的事情"。

与此同时，那个金发男人确实显得很奇怪。

"呃，"哈利说，他扶着腰带，尽量不被袍子的东西绊倒，慢慢地从玻璃上退了下来。"这是哪里？"

"波特？" 那人听起来也很奇怪。

哈利想决定自己是否认得这个人，他又往后退了一步，大靴子差点掉下来。他相当肯定，如果圣格罗戈里学校有老师长得像这个家伙，他一定会记得，因为这个人的外貌很奇特。他又高又瘦，像一根稻草，而且也很苍白，好像头发、眼睛和皮肤的颜色都被放走了。他的衣服很奇怪，像佩妮的肥皂剧里的衣服，但似乎大小合适。"你是谁啊？" 哈利问道。

"哦，糟了，"那人说。

"你知道这是哪里吗？" 哈利问，又后退了一步。"因为我不记得到过这里，如果你绑架了我……" 哈利断断续续地说着，因为他不太清楚，如果他真的被绑架了，会发生什么事。弗农也许会感谢这个人。

一扇门在房间的另一边打开了。

"我们得走了。"那人说，声音很低。"飞来——波特的魔杖！" 那根棍子飞到了那人的手里，然后在哈利还不太清楚发生了什么的时候，那人就大步向前，抓住了哈利的胳膊。

然后，在哈利挣扎的时候，世界开始旋转。

房间里的桌子就像一幅画被搅乱了一样，嗖的一下就飞走了。一声响亮的爆裂声弥漫在空气中，然后是一片冰冷的黑暗。随着一阵挤压，感觉像解冻、膨胀，又像一下子被推得很厉害，一切都停了下来。

然后，哈利眼前乱窜的小星星已经在一个全新的房间里了。这个房间小了很多，在昏暗的灯光下灰蒙蒙的。

"他妈的，"有人说。是那个金发男人，火苗在一面墙上呼啸而来。哈利下了个半死，而金发男人则边走边说："他妈的，他妈的，梅林，他妈的。"用棍子指着房间里的各个地方。火苗跟在他身后跃起，在蜡烛上燃烧，哈利意识到靠墙的火苗是在一个古老坚固的炉灶里。

"咒立停，"金发男人说，用棍子指着哈利。

哈利又跳了起来，很确定自己也会着火，但什么也没发生。

金发男子对着哈利抡起棍子说："年龄回回，"但尽管情况超乎寻常的可怕，还是没有任何效果，这让男子接下来的挥棍和话语更加可怕了一点儿。"暂时解放，"那人说。然后他又挥了一棒——向下一棒，念道："飘忽不定。"

"嗯。" 这人显然是个精神病，不知怎么的，他有一个遥控火焰喷射器 ，但哈利尽量保持礼貌，特别是对那些可怕的成年人。"你疯了吗？"他礼貌地问。

"操！"那人说。

"那好吧，"哈利说，慢慢地退远。

"我去买个解毒剂。不要动。" 转身一个跟头，男人走出了房间。

哈利不知道那人是不是把他打晕了。他不记得了，但事实是他不知道自己在哪里，他也不认识那个人。哈利不太确定自己是否被绑架了，因为电视上的绑架根本就不像这样。不管发生了什么事，弗农叔叔都不会喜欢的，这意味着哈利可能会有麻烦。他必须出去。一定要快。

当他试图脱掉那件斗篷的时候，哈利很快就看清了周围的环境。几乎每面墙的书架上都摆满了各式各样的新旧书籍，有皮装的，也有镶金边的。火炉前放着一张大的翼背扶手椅，椅背上有花纹图案，前面的地板上铺着一张看上去很柔软的绿色地毯。木质地板在火光中闪闪发光，使一切都呈现出温暖、红润的光泽。天花板上有两扇窗户，显示着现在是晚上。在房间的尽头，靠近一张木桌的地方，上面有更多的书，就是那个人走过的那扇门。在靠近哈利的一侧，是另一扇门。似乎没有电话。

扯下斗篷，哈利把靴子也踢掉了，甩掉了那副奇怪的手套。一旦他能更好地行动——尽管穿着长裤，他就朝那人出去的那扇门的对面走去，打开门，发现门后有一个黑暗的楼梯间。哈利不记得曾上过楼，这可能意味着楼梯通向一个地窖，但地窖离那人很远，也许下面有电话。或者是一扇窗户。那人可能随时会回来，所以哈利决定冒这个险。关上身后的门，他在黑暗中以最快的速度走下楼梯，同时把腰带提着。

楼梯的底部是一个短小的大厅，在大厅的尽头有一个昏暗的房间，里面有一些柜子和桌子。这不是一个地窖，因为房间里的窗户可以看到外面的街道。远处一盏孤零零闪烁的路灯照亮了一切，可以看到房间的另一边有一扇门，看起来像是通向外面的。上面传来一声闷响，然后又是一声，更响了。

哈利急忙向门外跑去，努力挽住裤子，眼镜开始从鼻子上滑落。

"波特！"

楼梯上响起了脚步声。

"波特！"

哈利把手放在了门把手上。

"波特！"

哈利打开了门。

“啪”刺耳的一声，金发男子就站在哈利面前。哈利张大了嘴巴。"可你刚才……" 哈利看了看身后，但从通往楼梯的大厅里没有人进来。

"你以为你要往哪去？"那人说。他手里拿着某种装着橙色液体的小瓶。

"你怎么会在这里？" 哈利问道，他环顾着那人，看能不能找到另一个出口。

"什么？"那人说，听起来很不爽。"波特，我是想帮你！"

哈利抬头看向那人。"所以说绑架就是这样的吗？"

男人的嘴张了张，然后又闭上了。他的脸两次变了颜色，先是粉红色，然后是病态的灰色。"绑架？"他终于说。

"一般来说，当一个孩子被抓的时候，人们都是这么叫的。" 哈利推了推眼镜。

"被抓？"那人说，还是那副吃惊的样子。

"你不是这样做的吗？"

他们站在那里，哈利在凳子上，男人就在凳子外面，男人脸上的皱纹几乎是以慢动作的方式平滑出来的，好像他正在一念之间意识到什么。当他的脸终于停止了渐渐落下的时候，男人看起来几乎是柔弱的，他的眼睛不知为何在街道昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光。然后他艰难地吞咽了一下口水。"哦，"他安静地说道。

哈利不知道这个人是否终于意识到自己绝对是个疯子。

"波特，你. . .” 那人又吞了吞口水。"我没有绑架你。那是一种去衰老的魔药。你已经三十一岁了。药水落在了你身上。"

"药水？" 哈利问道。"你是说化学品？"

那人点了点头。

"你就是这样凭空出现的？还制造了火？"

"不是。" 那人缓缓摇头，似乎被这个问题搞糊涂了。"那些是咒语。"

哈利张大了嘴巴。"咒语？"

"对啊？"那人说，似乎更糊涂了。

"像一个——魔法咒语？"

"是的。"那人缓缓说道，眉头皱了起来。"像一个魔法……哦。" 之前，那人似乎被吓到了，但现在他似乎被吓坏了，如果他的惊愕表情还能说明什么的话。"波特，你. . .”

那人听起来很担心，哈利几乎想去安慰他。

"波特。" 那人把他一直拿着的小册子塞进口袋里。"你知道什么是魔法吗？"

哈利皱了皱眉头。"从帽子里拉出兔子和东西，把女人切成两半。我从来不知道你居然可以凭空出现。"

"把女人……切成两半？"

"像电视上那样。"

"啊，"那人说。"是的，电视上。" 男人停了下来，似乎在犹豫。

这个男人有着精致的父系特征，薄唇，轮廓分明的嘴，肩膀给他一种优雅的气质。这一切再加上他那头浅色的头发，使他相当引人注目，是那种自己可以上电视的人，只是哈利觉得自己肯定从未见过他。

"魔法和电视完全不一样。它是……" 那人的手动了动，但却歇息在他身体一侧——好像它愿意自己静静地呆着，非常非常温柔地说话一样。"你至少相信我关于——关于去衰老的事吗？"

哈利想了想。"这似乎不太可能。"他顿了顿说——但魔法是另一回事。其实它能解释很多事情。

"没错。" 那人吸了一口气，然后呼了出来，仿佛在悼念。。

这几乎让哈利想以某种方式帮忙。但他却说："我叔叔会想知道我在哪里。"

"对，"那人又说，但没有动。他的肩膀下垂，眉头上的皱纹让他看起来非常不高兴，但他看起来一点也不像会让哈利离开的样子。

哈利想着无论如何都要再试着离开，但那个人就站在那里，哈利可不想再被人抓住。那个人并没有拧断哈利的胳膊什么的，但一个成年男子如果不高兴，最后很可能会以某种方式伤害到他。况且，这个人已经证明了自己是个绑匪。"你要对我做什么？" 哈利反问道，他一只手扶着腰带，以便推起眼镜。

那人盯着他看，于是哈利也盯着他看。除了他显著的发色和苗条的身材外，这个人的衣服虽然奇怪，却显得相当豪华。他穿着灰色长裤和灰色马甲，马甲下面是一件蓝色的衬衫，一个口袋里有一个蓝色的方块，屁股上有一条银色的链子。

当哈利看着他的时候，男人脸上的不高兴的表情渐渐消失了——就像衬衫一样，被折起来收起来了。那人挺直了肩膀，把它们摆正。他看起来好像想到了什么，或者也许决定了什么。当他再次说话时，他的声音很坚定。"你和你的叔叔、阿姨住在一起。是吗？"

"是的，他们可能已经报警了。"哈利补充道，尽管他相当肯定弗农和佩妮都不会做这样的事。

"还有……一个表哥？"

"怎么，你除了绑架之外还在监视我？这不叫跟踪吗？" 哈利听说过有坏老头对孩子们做了可怕的事情。他不知道是什么样的事情，但他并没有特别的兴趣留下来了解。

还没等哈利决定怎么做，那人就退后了一步，转动着棍子，说了一些听不懂的话。"你最好让开。"他说。

哈利正想知道那人的意思，就听到身后一阵急促的声音——有东西来了——他向左边跳去，正好赶上一只大猫头鹰从门口扑了出来。猫头鹰直接飞到那人面前，落在他的肩膀上。

哈利能感觉到他的眼睛睁得很大，几乎大到可以装下他那副太大的眼镜。他不住地盯着猫头鹰看。这只猫头鹰有着华丽的眉毛。而且它就在房间里！它正坐在那人的肩膀上，使那人看起来比以前更高贵了。哈利回头看向猫头鹰飞出的门口。"那是——它从哪里来的？"

那人一直在从袖子里抽出棍子，但他在哈利的话语中停了下来，显然是看清了哈利惊愕的表情。"啊，"那人明知故问地说道。"你以前没有见过。"

"其实我刚刚在动物园里。"哈利说，他推了推眼镜。"在我被绑架之前。"

"当然，"那人说，很有兴致。哈利知道那人看到了什么：一个十岁的男孩太小太瘦了，衣服过大，没有鞋子，头发乱糟糟的，有一道闪电的疤痕，还有眼镜——虽然现在哈利想起来，他不知道眼镜是什么样子的。也许它们没有破损，这一次，这让画面有些改变，但即使这些衣服比大多数人都大，哈利还是知道自己穿上这些衣服大概是什么样子。达力的旧衣服也总是太大了。在要开始去圣格罗戈里之前，哈利经常没有鞋子。

"她的名字叫海洛伊斯。"那人说，仿佛肩上有一只猫头鹰是一件非常正常的事情。"你想摸摸她吗？"

哈利的目光猛然回到猫头鹰——海洛伊斯身上。

男人似乎还很开心，他伸出手臂，海洛伊斯跳到了手臂上。弯下腰，男人说："来试试吧。"

哈利以前从来没有真正摸过什么可爱的东西，除了费格太太的猫，它们并不怎么友好。他试探性地向前走了一步，伸出一只手。摸着海洛伊斯的头，就像摸着一个枕头，只是比他的任何一个枕头都要柔软得多。最近他一直在用达力的一个旧枕头，但在此之前他有一个沙发垫。在那之前，是一堆旧毛巾。

"我很喜欢抚摸她。"那人说。

他语气中的一些东西让哈利抬头看了一眼。漫不经心地看着猫头鹰，那人看起来不像是个坏老头。他看起来……很友善，也很有趣，而且还很引人注目，足以成为一个演员。或者是个魔术师。哈利猜想他应该不会对这个男人能召唤猫头鹰这一点感到惊讶。

那人还在用那种奇怪的毁坏的表情看着海洛伊斯。"她可能想念被抚摸的感觉。"

哈利试着抚摸海洛伊斯的翅膀。她又蓬松起来，但除此之外似乎很满足，她闭上了眼睛。

"我要把她移到我的肩膀上。"那人说。"她挺重的。往后退一步。"

哈利后退，事后才发现这让他回到了楼道里。这可能是个骗局，但那人只动了动胳膊，猫头鹰就跳回了他的肩膀上。棍子从他的袖子里滑出来——哈利并没有看到他把它收起来——然后他挥舞着它。"飞来毛笔、墨水和羊皮纸。"

哈利四处寻找更多的魔法，但当一个小罐子、一卷纸和一根羽毛从他身后的房间里飞出来时，他不得不躲开。这些东西停在男人面前的空中，男人一挥棍子就飘在那里，他又把棍子了塞进袖子里。打开罐子，男子将羽毛的尖端浸入其中，然后拿出来，合上罐子，将罐子放进了口袋。羽毛和纸卷是他从空气中拔出来的，然后拿给哈利看。"写下你表哥的名字。"

哈里觉得自己的眼睛都快从头骨里蹦出来了，然而他不知怎么的，竟然从递过来的毛笔和纸上抬起头来，说："为什么？"

"这是我从你那里学来的一招，其实，"那人说。"猫头鹰是了不起的追踪者。如果海洛伊斯有你表哥的名字，即使没有地址，她大概也能找到他——除非他恰好躲起来了。"

哈利低头不语。"他可能就在家里。我也应该在家。"他补充道。

"太好了。"那人说。"如果你表哥在家，那我就送你回家。"

"如果他不在家？" 哈利疑惑地说。

"那我们可以去看望他。"

哈利先是看了看猫头鹰，又看了看那个人，然后又看了看猫头鹰。"我不是特别想见到我的表哥。"哈利坦白道。

那人扬了扬眉毛，但不是恶意的。他其实是很有礼貌的。"你说你叔叔会担心的。"

"呃，"哈利说，因为弗农叔叔不可能真的会担心。"他会的。但我表哥不会。"

"这和你同龄人在一起，效果会更好。也许我们去看望你表哥的时候，如果你还担心的话，他可以告诉你叔叔你在哪里。"

"可是我在哪儿呢？"

"翻倒巷（官方翻译）。在伦敦。" 那人看了看自己没了海洛伊斯的肩膀。"晚上在这条巷子里不是最安全的，所以如果你不介意的话——"

"我们在伦敦？" 哈利环顾四周。街道两旁都是没有中间空间的建筑——高的，矮的，大部分都是木头建造的。有的看起来挺歪歪扭扭的，好像不应该立着。大多数都有窗户。转过身来，哈利看了看他们曾经待过的那栋楼——楼上有壁炉和书籍的那栋楼。其实，现在想来，他对楼上有没有壁炉并不确定。他们不是在底层吗？这和他以前在伦敦看到的任何一条街都不一样。

他们来的那栋楼是两层楼，正面有一扇大窗户。窗户上有几十个小小的菱形窗格，就像一家老式的商店。

"波特。" 那人还拿着纸和笔筒。"我知道你从一开始就不喜欢我，显然这一点永远不会改变，但我真的觉得你最好听我一次。那样的话，我就可以向你证明你的遭遇了，所以，如果你能把你表哥的名字写出来，我们就好办了。"

那人似乎很恼火。"是为了去衰老药水的事吗？" 哈利猜测道。

胳膊带着纸垂在两边，男人听起来很暴躁。"是的，当然，波特。你觉得怎么样？"

"你真以为我已经三十一岁了？" 哈利好奇地看着他，那人更加暴躁了。

"我已经告诉你了。"

"我们认识吗？"

"是的，不过这几乎与——"

"你叫什么名字？"

"德拉科·马尔福。现在你表哥叫什么名字？"

"这是个搞笑的名字。"哈利指出。

"搞笑，"那个人——马尔福先生——说。

耸耸肩，哈利伸出手。"把纸给我。我来写。"

翻了翻白眼，马尔福先生把毛笔和纸递了过来。"天哪，你是个野孩子，你几岁了？"

"十岁，"哈利说，他弯下腰，好把纸抵在大腿上，他在纸上写下了达利的名字。他的字迹很丑，但他认为这并不重要。要么是猫头鹰有某种魔力，会找到达利，要么是这个人在编造整件事。不管是哪种情况，哈利都不觉得有什么不好，暗地里他毕竟相当希望自己是三十一岁。

"十岁。"马尔福先生说。"好吧，差不多。"

把纸卷起来，哈利递给马尔福先生。

"达力-德思礼。"马尔福先生看完纸，喃喃自语。"我觉得我好像应该知道。也许是在那无数的《女巫周刊》文章中的一篇。" 滑出棍子，马尔福先生敲了敲报纸，然后用另一种语言说了些什么。他把报纸拿给海洛伊斯，海洛伊斯用嘴接过来。"抱歉，没有地址。"马尔福先生对猫头鹰说，她从他的肩膀上飞起，然后飞向夜色。

"她怎么知道要去哪里？" 哈利问道。

"猫头鹰邮递系统。"马尔福先生说。"这是巫师们送信的方式。"

"巫师？" 哈利说。

"你不愿意在室内吗？" 马尔福先生问道。"而且我可以帮你修衣服。"

"呃。" 这话听起来有点像马尔福先生可能会要求哈利脱衣服，他也不确定，但他有点觉得和坏老头子可能发生的一些坏事都和脱衣服有关。他说："我很好，谢谢！"的时候，他无法完全抑制住自己声音中的惊恐。

马尔福先生又显得很恼火。"天哪，波特，我不会……" 棍子滑了出来，指着哈利。"衣服缩缩。"

哈利想让开，但衣服已经在缩水了。

"眼镜缩缩。"马尔福先生补充道，一切都很合身，比哈利以前的任何衣服和眼镜都要完美。

裤子是用一种光滑细线的东西做的。腰带有一个金黄色的扣子，在他穿着的软外衣上。衣服的质量非常好，哈利意识到，除了袜子之外，在接缝处一点也没有划伤或散架。是橘黄色的羊毛做的，相当结实，好像是有人织的。尽管它们很丑，然而，它们在保暖方面做得很好，即使他半夜站在鹅卵石上，也是如此。

"你不应该站在这里还不穿鞋。"马尔福先生说，好像同时也注意到了这双袜子。"真的，波特，我们在外面站得还不够久吗？"

哈利犹豫了一下。衣服是挺好的，但也许它们是一种像糖果一样的诱惑。在学校里，他们有时会告诉你，你不应该接受陌生人的糖果，不过很多老师都是陌生人，他们希望你对他们言听计从，否则就会有麻烦。而且哈利也注意到，在大街上，陌生人向他走来的次数比在其他人身上发生的似乎还要多，只是那些陌生人很少给他糖果，通常只是无缘无故地跟他摘帽子，向他表示敬意。

不过，那些陌生人都没有养过猫头鹰——或者至少，不是他所知道的猫头鹰。他们没有一个人凭空出现，或者让纸浮起来，或者说一些关于魔法的事情，或者告诉他自己已经三十一岁了。

"对，"马尔福先生回应哈利的沉默说。"靴子飞来。"

这次哈利早有预料，他走到一旁，接过从门里飘出来的靴子。"靴子缩缩。"

哈利看了看靴子，然后抬头看了看马尔福先生。如果哈利穿着靴子，他想逃跑的话，会更加成功。尽管他不确定自己是否还想逃跑，但他想还是把它们穿上吧，它们现在和他的大小一样。而且，那还是一双彻头彻尾的神奇靴子，哈利以前从来没有穿过合脚的鞋子。

坐在凳子上，哈利开始穿上它们。

"等海洛伊斯回来，我们就去看望你的表哥。"马尔福先生说。"如果之后你还是坚持要回家，我就带你走。"

哈利从系靴带的地方抬起头来。"你认为我不想回家是因为你认为我已经三十一岁了吗？"他问道，他想知道自己三十一岁的时候是否穿这样的靴子。他一定是个酷酷的大人，有一份酷酷的工作，薪水相当高。

马尔福先生的声音很轻。"你从来没有真正关心过我的想法。"

"我是个建筑工人吗？"

"你说什么？"

"如果我长大了。"哈利说。"我原来是什么人？我会造东西吗？"

马尔福先生皱了皱眉头。

做完靴子，哈利站了起来。"我一直想造东西。"

马尔福先生的嘴张开了，然后他的脸就做了那种变化的事情，全身都软了。"哦，"他轻轻地说，听起来相当无语。

"好吧。"哈利说，尽量不让自己听起来失望。

"什么……" 对于马尔福先生眼中所闪耀的东西，可怜并不太合适。也许他觉得这很有趣。"你想造什么？"

"呃，"哈利说，因为他从来没有想那么远。"建筑？主要是我想开一辆JCB。"  
译注：

"一辆JCB？"

"你知道的。"哈利说。"一般是黄色的，而且还连着一把大铲子。"

"一把铲子？"

"用来挖东西的。我一直觉得起重机也会很酷。那些是用来搬大东西的。它们有一个大塔，后面有一条线和一个钩子，你可以用钩子来移动大钢架。"

"还有……" 马尔福先生吞了吞口水。"你也会开一架——直升机吗？"

哈利皱了皱眉头。"我不知道。也许会吧。"

马尔福先生低头盯着他，表情中有些奇怪的无奈。

"那我该怎么办？" 哈利问道。"如果我真的三十一岁了。"

"你是个傲罗。"

"傲罗？那是什么？"

"你的父母也是傲罗。你..."

"你认识我父母？" 哈利迅速问道。

"你怎么会不知道他们. . ?” 马尔福先生闭上了嘴。

哈利走近，要求道："知道什么？我的父母呢？什么是傲罗？"

"现在这不重要，波特。"

"可是你做了什么..."

就在这时，一只猫头鹰从天空中俯冲下来。

"海洛伊斯。"马尔福先生说，听起来像是松了一口气。

"那我父母呢？" 当猫头鹰再次落在马尔福先生的肩膀上时，哈利大声说道。

"谢谢你，海洛伊斯。去吧。" 马尔福先生说，耸了耸肩膀。海洛伊斯从它身上跳了下来，飞快地回到了楼里，在这个过程中几乎把哈利打翻在地。"我们要去做一次小小的旅行。"马尔福先生说，回头对哈利说。

"可是我的——"

"走吧，波特。"马尔福先生说，语气不屑。"来得及。" 哈利还没来得及窜走，马尔福先生又抓住他的胳膊，挥舞着棍子。街道开始融化，灰色和棕色像一幅画一样荡漾在一起，就像那另一个有碎玻璃的房间。

然后是黑色，还有那种同样的冰冷，被挤压被冻结的感觉，使劲推开一个小缝的感觉，接着像是突然被解冻了一样。唰唰的灯光落在一排路灯上，将黧黑的光线投向另一条街道。这条街和上一条街完全不一样——主要是因为它看起来就像一条普通的街道，一边是乱七八糟的路边，一边是停车场，有规则的路面和错落有致的灌木丛。有灌木丛的那一边是一个大的议会庄园，全是水泥地和窗户。

马尔福先生还挽着哈利的胳膊。"发现前路，"他说，棍子在他的另一只手里旋转着。"待在我身边。"他说，开始向魔杖所指的方向行进，并拉着哈利一起走。

海洛伊斯是要去找达力的，马尔福先生说过，一旦她找到达力，他们就会去看望他，但达力并不在庄园里。他在女贞（原译）路四号，即使马尔福先生让哈利去摸猫头鹰，这似乎也不对。

不过话又说回来，如果哈利三十一岁了，也许达力就不在那个房子了。如果哈利是三十一岁，那么达力也是三十一岁了。如果这个月还是六月，那么今年就是……2012。尽管约翰·梅杰刚刚成为首相，但他可能已经下台了。哈利不知道他是否上过石墙高中，也不知道傲罗是什么，也不知道马尔福先生对他的父母了解多少。

于是，哈利跟着马尔福先生，或者似乎是跟着他的棍子上了一套连接房子的水泥楼梯。他们上了两层楼，然后走下一个大厅，一边是向外开放的，另一边挂满了编号的门和盆栽。他们在127号门前停了下来。"也许最好别让人看见。"马尔福先生说，带着哈利站在植物后面，然后用棍子指着他。

"你在做什么？" 哈利问道，但是马尔福先生已经对他嘀咕了几句，然后正在敲门。

有人打开了门。哈利突然不知道为什么感到有些害怕，所以照做了，呆在厂房后面。

"你是达力·德思礼吗？" 马尔福先生礼貌地问道。

那株植物是某种灌木。透过它的叶子，哈利能看清开门的人。他看上去一点也不像达力，因为他老得像个大人，头发也没有达力那么金黄。不过，他的身材挺高大的——有点像弗农叔叔的样子，如果弗农叔叔长得更像佩妮阿姨的话。

"谁在问？"那人说。"你是哈利的朋友吗？"

他的声音也不像达力，他的声音深沉得多，然而他说 "哈利 "的方式有些熟悉，不知为何。几乎像弗农叔叔。哈利开始走出去，但马尔福先生摆了摆手，背对着哈利。

"哈利？" 马尔福先生说，还在背后挥手。

"哈利·波特。他还好吗？" 那人伸手去掏他的后口袋，哈利看到马尔福先生紧张起来，但那人只拿出一张纸，展开来。"猫头鹰送来了这个，你看，"那人说，"但上面没有别的东西。"

"哦，是的。"马尔福先生说。"我非常抱歉。那是个错误。"

"看这里。"那人说。"你是个巫师，对吗？我从这些……衣服上就能看出来。" 他挥了挥手。"哈利还好吗？事情——又发生了吗？"

"一切都很平安。"马尔福先生说，他的语气很平稳。"那只猫头鹰是误送的，我只是来道歉的。"

"可它上面有我的名字。你到底是谁？"

这人在那一刻听起来很像达力，以至于哈利开始想说话，但马尔福先生又向他挥了挥手。"只是魔法事故和灾难部的代表。"马尔福先生说。"没有什么重要的人。"

"看这里。"达德利粗暴地说道。"发生了什么事？"

"达力！"有人在公寓里面叫道。

"没什么！" 达力回过头来叫道。

"关于猫头鹰什么事情啊？" 一个抱着婴儿的女人走到门口，哈利突然就知道她是谁了。

他这辈子没见过她，也不知道她的名字，但哈利知道她是谁。她是达力的妻子。她抱着达力的孩子，站在她身边的——那就是达力。他的样子和声音都不像达力，然而他说话的节奏、动作的味道都是一样的。他脸上的神色让人心惊胆战，哈利无法忘记这个事实，那个男人——有妻子、有孩子、头发稀疏的老人——他就是达力。

"好吧，那我该走了。"马尔福先生说，他在背后指了指哈利。"感谢您的时间，德思礼先生。"

"好吧，呃。" 达力低头看了看那个女人，然后又看了看马尔福先生。"谢谢你。别再来了。" 然后他关上了门。

马尔福先生转过身来。"我们该走了。"

"可是——" 哈利看了看门。

"马上，波特。" 马尔福先生抓住了他的胳膊。哈利还没来得及进一步抗议，马尔福先生就挥动着棍子，他们在黑夜中挤来挤去，这种感觉现在几乎已经熟悉了。

当他们再次挤出去的时候，他们又回到了房间里，房间里有花纹椅，到处都是书，炉膛里的火还在欢快地噼啪作响。

哈利挣扎着呼吸着空气，但想不出为什么。他们已经被那冰冷的黑色捏过三次了。以前从来没有伤害过他，但现在他觉得自己的肺部在燃烧，因为达力——

达力——

约翰-梅杰不会再当首相了。那是2012年了，哈利——

哈利三十一岁了。

在房间的另一头，书本开始从书架上飞下来。

"怎么回——？"马尔福先生放开了哈利的胳膊。

书都飞得到处都是，哈利也不明白为什么。

"哦，"马尔福先生说。"波特，冷静点。"

哈利还是无法呼吸。

"波特，"马尔福先生说，听起来有些疯狂。"喝下这个！"

"什么？" 哈利想说，转身抬头看着马尔福先生，他正拿着一个小瓶。哈利看不太清楚。当他伸出手时，他似乎在颤抖。

墙壁也在摇晃。

"波特，没事了。"马尔福先生说。"没事了。嘘——你没事了。" 然后马尔福先生把一只温暖的手放在他的肩膀上，哈利不知道为什么。也许是为了让他停止颤抖，可以喝下小瓶里的橘子液体，所以哈利喝下了它。颤抖停止了，哈利又可以呼吸了，肺部的压力减轻了。那只手还是停留在他身上，摸着他的头发，顺着他的脖子、肩膀，然后又开始在他的头发上抚摸。这感觉非常好。

哈利想知道，当他抚摸海洛伊斯时，海洛伊斯是不是也有这种感觉。

"嘘，"马尔福先生说。"哈利，没事的。求你了，你没事了。没事了，你没事了。你没事了。"

地上到处都是书，哈利意识到这是一件有趣的事情，不知为什么，好像那件有趣的事情就是他造成的。"对……对不起。"他结结巴巴地说。

"没关系。"马尔福先生说，拿开他的手，站直了身子。然后他的手臂在动，哈利跌跌撞撞地后退，举起手臂护住眼镜。

弗农叔叔从来不会记得，当有太多有趣的事情发生时，要小心哈利的眼镜。

不过，"牛奶飞来"，马尔福先生只说了一句话，然后，"没关系。波特，书已经停了。"

慢慢地，哈利把胳膊放下来，环顾房间。"那是什么？"他有些忐忑地问。

那杯牛奶飘到马尔福先生手里，他用棍子敲了敲。"意外的魔法。"他说，把杯子拿给哈利。"喝点这个吧。"

"你给我的其他东西是什么？" 哈利不是特别想接过牛奶，但马尔福先生似乎并没有生气。哈利战战兢兢地接过牛奶，另一只手还拿着那个小盒子。他低头看了看它。"是毒药吗？"

"你为什么总是……" 马尔福先生停了下来，然后叹了口气。"是我之前去给你买的那颗万能药。我想应该没有用吧。"

"我确实感觉好多了。"

"没错。" 马尔福先生用棍子指着那些书，开始将它们漂浮在书架上还原。"它是用来取消小药水或符咒的效果的。它没有取消去衰老药水，说明这个药水很厉害。但必须要有，才能坚持这么久。万能药水对恐慌没有任何作用，所以它一定只是给了你其他的关注点。" 马尔福先生没有对书本说什么指令，只是指着书本来回晃悠棍子。

"我没有慌张。"哈利说，他动了动身子，把牛奶和书包放在桌子上，好帮着拿起书。

"波特，"马尔福先生开始说，然后停了下来。

哈利看了看他，拿起桌子旁的一本书。这本书挺大挺重的，用黄铜金属装订。

"别管书的事了。"马尔福先生突然说，走近了，接过书。"请坐吧。" 他穿过房间，在桌边拉出一把椅子。"我妈妈在我慌张的时候总是给我热牛奶。"

"可我没有慌张。" 哈利穿过房间来到桌前，部分原因是他还有点觉得自己可能会惹上麻烦，但大部分原因是他根本还没有惹上麻烦。

"我妈妈说无论如何都会让我感觉好一些。"马尔福先生说，他的语气很坚定。

哈利并没有想过大人有妈妈，但他们当然有。他想马尔福先生的妈妈一定非常漂亮。

"什么是意外魔法？" 哈利问道，坐下来却没有喝牛奶。

"我们可以以后再谈。" 马尔福先生朝那扇没有通向楼下的门挥了挥棍子——他之前从那里拿到了万能药，哈利意识到。"咖啡飞来。"

哈利环顾四周，但咖啡并没有出现。"它在哪儿？"

"得先冲泡一下。" 马尔福先生坐在他对面。"你表哥可能会担心你。"他说。"你可以用猫头鹰写信给他，让他知道你没事，不过以你这个年纪的写作方式，他可能觉得不满意。我可以熬制一种药水，模拟你成人的声音，这样你就可以用手机给他打电话。"

"什么是手机？" 哈利问道，因为他并不是特别在意达力的担心。

马尔福先生微微一笑——这是哈利第一次看到他笑。这很好。"麻瓜的通讯设备。"马尔福先生说。他似乎对哈利问问题一点都不感冒，不像弗农叔叔那样。"这是一种电话。"

"麻瓜是什么？"

笑容有点淡了。"不是巫师的人。"

"哦。" 哈利想了想。"我是麻瓜吗？"

笑容完全消失了。"梅林啊。" 马尔福先生现在的表情越来越深沉。也许他毕竟不喜欢问题。"很明显，你不是麻瓜。你应该已经知道了。你的阿姨和叔叔应该告诉过你。邓布利多应该告诉过你。天哪。你阿姨和叔叔告诉你你父母发生了什么事？"

如果有人一下子告诉他巫师和魔法以及一切，哈利也许会用最直接的方式来回答这个问题，只要告诉马尔福先生真相就可以了。不过，哈利有一些时间来思考，所以他反而说："你认识他们吗？"

马尔福先生回过神来。"波特——你以为我才多大？"

"五十岁？" 哈利猜测道，因为对他来说，所有的大人都很老。在那人难以置信的眼神中，哈利说："四十九岁？" 然后他开始思考。这一年是2012年。他的父母到现在已经死了快三十年了。"你也是三十一岁了吧。"哈利问。

"三十二岁，但只是刚刚。"

"那你为什么一直问我父母的事？"

就在这时，那杯咖啡飘了进来。"牛奶飞来，糖飞来。"马尔福先生又指着门外说。"你想和你表哥联系吗？"他问。

马尔福先生不应该回避这个话题。毕竟是他提出来的，所以哈利只是耸耸肩。"不怎么想。"

"我想他会担心的。"马尔福先生说，接过牛奶和糖。

"应该不会的。"

马尔福先生抬头看了看他的小白罐牛奶。"为什么不会呢？"

"达力从来就不怎么关心我。"

"当然，他有关系。"

"不，我相当肯定他不关心我。"

"他是你的家人。"马尔福先生不屑地说。

"如果只因为这个他就需要喜欢我，可能还没人这么告诉过他。"

拿起勺子盛糖，马尔福先生发出不相信的声音。"你怎么会认为他不喜欢你？有时他不想按你的方式玩游戏？"

"首先，他经常打我。"

勺子在小糖碗里哗哗作响。"他……粗暴地打人？"

"他和他的朋友们。" 哈利终于试着喝了一口牛奶。也没那么难喝。"他们一直在打我。"

"啊。" 拿起勺子，马尔福先生在咖啡里加了糖，然后慢慢搅拌。"你和你的小伙伴们都是怎么报复的？你一定很有创意吧。"

"呃，我们。我们什么都不做。"哈利说，忽略了他根本没有朋友。德思礼夫妇不能告诉马尔福先生任何关于他的事，哈利这才恍然大悟，这意味着如果他小心翼翼，马尔福先生——他看起来是那么愉快——可能连他是坏人都意识不到。

"当然不会。"马尔福先生说，看起来很开心。"你是个完美的天使。"

这话听起来有点讽刺的味道，所以哈利没有给什么回应。而是问道："邓布利多是谁？"

"天哪。" 马尔福先生看起来像是在吞咽叹息。"你问的问题真多。"

"对不起。"哈利说，尽管他并不是真的对不起。弗农叔叔总是说，不要问问题，但对哈利来说，这句话一直没有任何意义。如果你不问问题，怎么会发现事情呢？有时候，哈利以为弗农叔叔只是害怕回答。"他是谁？" 哈利又问道。

"我们去的那个学校的校长。" 机械地，马尔福先生喝了一口咖啡。"霍格沃茨魔法学校。"

"我们一起上的学？" 哈利说，他一度认为马尔福先生一定是那里的老师。但不，当然，他们是同龄人，也就是说他们是同年的。

"是的，波特。我们是一起上学的。" 马尔福先生的杯子在桌上发出刺耳的响声。站起身来，他说："如果你感觉相当好，我可以给你做一些诊断，我们可以看看能不能逆转那个药水。"

"我不想逆转它。"

马尔福先生瞪着眼睛。"你说什么？"

"我不想回去。"

"波特。"马尔福先生恼怒地说。"你连三十一岁都不记得了。"

"如果你让我变老，那么十岁的我就得回家，回到弗农叔叔那里，回到佩妮阿姨那里，回到楼梯下的柜子里，我不想回去。"

"你在干什么.... . . . "马尔福先生皱起眉头。"听着，波特。你不是在换位。十岁的你已经在那里了。在过去。"

"你怎么知道？"

马尔福先生显得很不耐烦，显然他决定换个地方。"就算你真的换了地方，你真的想把三十岁的你留在过去吗？"

哈利耸了耸肩。"他可能会比我处理得更好。而且不管怎么说，他还能和你一起上学。"

"你已经和我一起上学了。"

哈利只是又耸了耸肩。"我宁愿在这里。"

"梅林。"马尔福先生喃喃地说。"我还以为我的记忆力夸大了你的钝化程度。难怪我们从来没有好好相处过。"

"我们……不是朋友？" 假设他应该早有预料，以马尔福先生看起来多好，多善良，哈利尽量不让自己的失望表现出来。

马尔福先生只是叹了口气。"我已经习惯了我的方式。你显然也是。现在回想起来，我们没有任何可能会合作愉快。"

"我并不笨。"哈利钝声道。"我可以打扫卫生。而且我的厨艺也很好。我不是很乱，也不是很吵。我可以洗衣服，扫地，还有——还有任何你想要的东西，真的。"

"是的，我相信你很有天赋。" 马尔福先生似乎一点也不以为然。

"而且我也不怎么占地方。"哈利补充道。"我可以——我只需要一个柜子。"

"波特，你在说什么？"

"我们可以相处。"哈利说。"我们可以很好地相处，你不用解除药水，我也不用回去。"

"你想……住在这里？"

哈利用力的点了点头。

"可是……为什么？"

哈利努力快速的思考着，说道："嗯……。海洛伊斯很好。"

"你是因为我的猫头鹰才想住在这里的？"

哈利更加用力的点了点头。

"波特，"马尔福先生开始说，然后停了下来。"你，"他又开始说。"什么叫你只需要一个柜子？"

"为了睡觉。"哈利说。"你可以在里面存放其他东西。我会把它打理得非常干净。"

"波特，"马尔福先生又说了一句，似乎还是一脸茫然。他的嘴唇蠕动了一下，几乎是一个微笑，但随即又咽了下去。"波特，我会——我绝不会把你放在柜子里。"

"但我保证。"哈利请求道。"我不会打扰你。"

"好的。" 马尔福先生的嘴唇又蠕动了一下。"如果我把你关在柜子里——告诉我，波特。你会把你的床放在哪里？"

"哦，我不需要床。我可以用一个架子。你在楼梯下有柜子吗？那就可以了。"

"你以前提到过。" 现在笑容越来越多了，但并不刻薄。只是很开心。"你舅舅和舅妈在楼梯下有柜子吗？"

哈利点了点头——现在没那么大力了。

"你喜欢在里面玩？"

"呃。" 哈利犹豫了一下。"有时吧。"

"那你所有的玩具呢？" 马尔福先生问，他的声音也很怪。"它们能放进去吗？"

哈利想起了他的那个小塑料士兵。"我不需要任何玩具。"他很快说。他很舍不得放弃这个小士兵，但他更愿意和马尔福先生一起生活。

"当然。" 马尔福先生的笑容更灿烂了——因为他不相信他，哈利意识到。

不知为什么，马尔福先生不相信他能住在楼梯下的柜子里。也许他认为哈利会太吵。"我可以——我可以住在屋顶上。"哈利接着建议道。

"是的。"马尔福先生说，但他现在是在幽默他。哈利看得出来。"和海洛伊斯一起在上面？"

哈利有一两个这样的老师——非常好的老师，他们不相信他说的话。在那些情况下，哈利一直以为是弗农叔叔或佩妮姨妈告诉他们哈利是个骗子，但哈利第一次想到，也许他只是看起来像个骗子。他看起来也总是不整洁，因为他的头发。当哈利意识到自己没有任何办法让马尔福先生想要留下他时，失望的情绪涌上心头。

"我告诉你吧。" 马尔福先生的声音比以往任何时候都要怪。"如果我不能解决去衰老药水的问题，你可以尽情地呆在柜子里。这听起来如何？"

"好啊。好吧。" 马尔福先生在对他说着低声下气的话。哈利觉得自己很蠢，但这并不能改变马尔福先生真的很酷，会魔法，而且还没有因为书本的事情惩罚他。

"太好了。"马尔福先生说。"你愿意跟我进实验室吗？"

"你有实验室？" 哈利兴奋了一下。"像电视上那样？"

"我不知道。"马尔福先生说着，朝楼下的门走去。"电视上的实验室是什么样的？"

哈利赶紧追上去，跟在马尔福先生身后，他们下楼时，马尔福先生点亮了墙上的烛台。"他们有大机器。"哈利说，跳下台阶。虽然他很垂头丧气，没能说服马尔福先生让他留下来，但他对魔法实验室充满期待。"而且他们有很多玻璃的东西，有东西在冒泡，有试管。而且他们有一张带着绑带的床，还有一种制造闪电的方法。"

"恐怕没有大机器。"马尔福先生说。"也没有带绑带的床。"

"那是给科学怪人准备的。"哈利说。"你也是一个科学怪人吗？"

"那要看情况。"马尔福先生说。他们穿过短短的走廊，来到最下面的房间，马尔福先生用他的棍子点亮天花板上挂着的灯。"什么是科学怪人？"

"是个怪物。"哈利说，他很自豪自己知道一些马尔福先生不知道的东西。"它的脖子上有螺丝钉出来，还有一个平头，它走路的样子。" 马尔福先生看了看，哈利用胳膊示范了一下，把胳膊伸到他面前。马尔福先生笑了，哈利的胳膊也垂了下来。"也可能是木乃伊的手臂。我忘了。"

"听起来颇像食尸鬼。"

"什么是食尸鬼？"

"你能坐在这里吗？" 马尔福先生说，哈利意识到自己忘了看看四周。

哈利之前经过了这个房间，但他并没有真正停下来观察。几张桌子围着他们，沿墙有柜子和三个炉台。炉膛里都放着锅——大圆黑锅，就像女巫用的那种，桌子上还有哈利想象中的玻璃设备。有些玻璃球和管子里甚至有液体在冒泡，不过看起来没有什么东西会爆炸。桌子上还有其他东西，植物、粉末、小袋子和大容器，里面装的似乎是甲虫、羽毛和眼睛。一个刻着漂亮文字的石盘就放在一个装着大脑的罐子旁边。砧板、刀子、勺子、羽毛笔和羊皮纸散落在所有材料之间，哈利知道自己的嘴巴已经张开了。

"波特，"马尔福先生说，声音里带着愉悦。他正站在一张桌子旁边的凳子旁，于是哈利去坐到了凳子上。

"你为什么叫我波特？" 哈利说，坐下来。

"你希望我叫你什么？" 马尔福先生问道，他转过身去，在桌子上腾出一个位置。

"呃。" 哈利推了推眼镜。"我的名字叫哈利。"

"那好吧。"

马尔福先生还在清理桌子，所以哈利看不到他脸上的表情。当所有的罐子都搬开后，他已经摆好了一张羊皮纸，旁边还放着一支羽毛笔。最后回过头来，他说："我要对你施点魔法，哈利。可能会刺的感觉，但应该不会痛。"

哈利等着马尔福先生用他的棍子，但就在马尔福先生举起棍子的时候，哈利抓住了他的眼镜。把它们摘下来，放在桌子上。马尔福先生现在只是一个模糊的人，但哈利能感觉到他的询问。"这样它们不会碎。"哈利解释道。

"我为什么会把它们弄碎？" 马尔福先生问道，听起来有些不耐烦。虽然他现在大部分时间只是一个模糊的影子，但哈利能看出马尔福先生在挥舞着他的棍子。"查核鲜血，"他说，哈利感到心跳加速。

"它在做什么？" 哈利问道。

"检查你的血液。" 马尔福先生在羊皮纸上写下了什么，然后回过头来对哈利说，又用棍子做了一个动作。他说："淋巴触动。"哈利的心跳慢了下来，但他感到身上奇怪的地方有一种刺痛。

"好痒啊。"哈利说，扭来扭去。

"这意味着它在工作。别再扭动了。" 马尔福先生用棍子做了一个小小的旋转。刺痛停止了，马尔福先生转身又做了一个记录。

他还施了一些其他的法术，通常是挥舞着棍子，说一些奇怪的话。有些是挠痒痒的；有几个让哈利发热或发冷。有几个让哈利的不同部位亮起来，这真的很酷。它们都不疼。每一个之后，马尔福先生都会在羊皮纸上做一些小记录，但过了一会儿，哈利就开始觉得无聊了。

"什么是食尸鬼？"当马尔福先生在施完第四或第五个咒语后转身写纸条时，他问道。

"一种魔法生物。"

"有魔法生物？" 哈利开始感觉好多了，尽管马尔福先生要把药水倒过来。他当然不会再无聊了。

"哦，是的。"马尔福先生说。"很多。停止感染，"他补充道，挥舞着棍子。

一些像能量一样的东西在哈利的身体里奔腾，有点像他拿到达力的汽水，一下子把整罐汽水都喝光的那次。"食尸鬼是什么样子的？"

"他们的手很抓人。" 马尔福先生似乎觉得这个问题很无聊，这让哈利觉得有点傻，但马尔福先生是在用答案纵容他，所以没关系。"他们身上的肉会滴下来。"马尔福先生补充道。

"那是什么意思？"

"肉总是从它们身上烂掉。他们总是把自己的碎片留在很多地方。"

哈利的眼睛瞪圆了。"真的啊？你碰过吗？"

"没有。" 马尔福先生挥了挥他的棍子，心跳的感觉结束了。"真恶心。"他又说，转身去看他的笔记。

"你为什么有一根棍子？" 哈利问道。

"一根棍子？ " 回过头来，马尔福先生挥舞着他的棍子。

急促的能量又在哈利体内奔腾。"这个感觉是一样的。"哈利说。

"这也许是件好事。"马尔福先生说，结束了咒语，做了个记录。

"你一直挥舞的那根棍子。"哈利说。

"我一直忘了你对魔法一无所知。灵感启迪。"

一阵嗡嗡声从哈利的脚趾头开始低吟，慢慢地在他身上移动起来。这感觉挺好的。"我是要知道什么？"他问。

"这是一根魔杖，"马尔福先生说，还在移动棍子。"它能帮助你引导魔法。"

"我真的也是个巫师吗？"

"是的。" 马尔福先生听起来很高兴。

"那我也可以施展魔法吗？"

"咒立停。是的。" 马尔福先生回头看他的笔记，声音听起来更加有趣。"你会魔法。"

"怎么做？"

"事实上，你已经会了魔法。现在，如果你不介意的话，我要摸摸你的头发。"

哈利伸手想把自己的头发推到某种程度的秩序中去。"我确实试着梳理过了。"

"是吗。"马尔福先生说，他的声音很干涩。

"它就是这样。"哈利说，还想用手指把它驯服。"我发誓。"

"我也不知道你是不是总想显得很时髦。"马尔福先生说。"我只是要去找药水残留罢了。"

"哦。" 哈利不再试图梳理头发，但他一直把手放在头上。遮住脸似乎是他下一个问题的好主意。"是指那些书吗？"

"什么书？"

"你说我会魔法。是指那些书吗？"

"是的。"

哈利紧张起来，但马尔福先生听起来并不生气。哈利迷惑不解，就像现在这样呆着——胳膊护着脸，以防万一。

"魔法儿童要到后来才会得到魔杖。这样他们就不会搞出什么危险的事——或者说调皮捣蛋——但这意味着他们的自然魔法很难控制。"

哈利意识到自己的眼睛一直闭着，决定睁开一只眼睛看看马尔福先生在做什么。

"哈利。"马尔福先生说。"你没事吧？"

"没事。"哈利说，意识到自己一定像个白痴。当他强行放下手臂时，他的肌肉很僵硬，但内心却一阵颤抖。

"好了，"马尔福先生说。他伸手摸了摸哈利的头发。

哈利跳了起来，半截身子落在凳子上，差点掉下来。"对不起，"他很快说，直起身子。"你可以——我忘了，你可以检查一下药水的东西。我忘了你要检查，对不起。"

"哈利，"马尔福先生说，然后停了下来。

哈利开始意识到马尔福先生在被什么东西打扰的时候会这样停顿。这和佩妮姨妈的做法很不一样，佩妮姨妈的做法是大喊大叫，把他锁在柜子里，而弗农叔叔的做法则是抓住他，把他扔来扔去。有一次，当他非常非常生气的时候，弗农打翻了一株植物，把花盆打碎了，泥土在地板上纷飞。马尔福先生的反应让人相当难注意到他不喜欢什么事情，但哈利相当肯定马尔福先生不喜欢他从凳子上摔下来。哈利甚至不知道自己为什么会退缩。弗农叔叔从来没有打过他，所以他没有什么好怕的。

"哈利。" 马尔福先生的声音很低沉。"有没有人因为你施展魔法而惩罚过你？"

"没有。"哈利说，因为他不想让马尔福先生产生惩罚他的想法。"我以前从来没有做过。"他迅速补充道。

"书的事——那是意外的魔法。" 马尔福先生的声音现在听起来比较温和。"当一个会魔法的孩子受到惊吓、压力或伤害时，就会发生这种情况。你是说你以前从做过这种事？"

"没有。" 哈利坚定地摇了摇头。"从来没有。"

"哈利。" 顿了顿，哈利意识到自己又闭上了眼睛。"你知道撒谎是不好的，对吗？"

哈利能感觉到自己眼后有泪水，但他不知道为什么会有泪水，所以他没有让它们流出来。他很擅长不哭。没有人喜欢一个爱哭的孩子——除了弗农叔叔和佩妮阿姨似乎很喜欢达力这点。但那是不同的。哈利点了点头。

"你这个年纪的孩子大多都学会了多控制一些。" 马尔福先生的声音还是很和蔼的，尽管他是在说哈利不好。哈利以前也听过这样的话。你还没发育好，哈利，他最好的一位老师曾对他说过，她的声音相当温柔。哈利不知道老师说的 "发育不全"是什么意思，但他知道那是不好的。"通常只有蹒跚学步的孩子才会发生这样的魔法事故，"马尔福先生接着说，"但我想你没有人帮你学习如何控制它。"

"对不起。"哈利说。

"我再问你一次。"马尔福先生用那种低沉而温和的声音说。"当你身边发生一些——奇怪的事情时，有没有人伤害过你？可能是你不小心施展了魔法之后？"

"没有。"哈利说，因为这是真的。他不得不在柜子里一呆就是好几天，他不得不错过饭菜；弗农叔叔大喊大叫，佩妮阿姨尖叫；弗农叔叔抓住他，把他推来推去，但他们从来没有打过他，也没有用刀子之类的东西。所以哈利从来没有因此而受伤。

"哈利。" 马尔福先生的声音更低了。"你在撒谎吗？"

哈利眼后的泪水像针刺一样。他猜测马尔福先生不相信他，这很伤人，但弗农叔叔从来没有相信过他，这一点哈利早已不再介意。

"哈利。" 马尔福先生的声音是那么的安静。

哈利摇了摇头，没有。他不确定自己是否还记得问题究竟是什么。

马尔福先生站在那里，似乎过了很久。"好吧，"他说，最后转过身去。拿起哈利的眼镜——他的新眼镜，马尔福先生用魔法把它缩了回去，他把眼镜拿出来。"把这副眼镜戴上。"

哈利看了看眼镜，又抬头看了看马尔福先生，想决定这是不是某种把戏。由于看不到马尔福先生的表情，无法确定是不是一种，哈利抢过眼镜，塞上去。马尔福先生已经又转身离开了。"你要不要来点热巧克力？"

他的声音很轻，很正常，仿佛什么也没发生过。哈利不明白。

"走吧。"马尔福先生用那种正常的方式说，向楼梯扫去。

"那测试呢？" 哈利说，从凳子上滑下来。

"我们现在不必做这个。现在是热巧克力时间。"

"我从来没有喝过热巧克力。"哈利说，跟着马尔福先生上了楼。

"什么？" 马尔福先生在他面前突然停了下来，以至于哈利撞到了他。

"对不起。"哈利说。

"你怎么能没有喝过热巧克力呢？" 马尔福先生说着，又开始上楼。

"我偷偷吃了一次棉花糖，趁着达力吃的时候。" 哈利在后面跟着，这次保持了较大的距离，以防马尔福先生再次停下来。

"你不想喝热巧克力？"

"佩妮阿姨做的。"哈利说。

他们到了楼梯顶上，但马尔福先生只是停了下来，低头看着他，眉头皱了起来。

"我不是她的孩子。"哈利解释道，决定马尔福先生看起来很困惑。"我得挣钱，所以我得在拿到任何东西之前先把衣服洗好。但等我把它们洗完了，热巧克力就全没了。"

马尔福先生没有动，但哈利突然觉得他在生气。

真的生气了。

他的脸不像弗农叔叔那样红了——一点也不像弗农叔叔。如果有的话，那就是越来越苍白了。越来越苍白，他的嘴角又硬又扁，而不是张开大叫。他的手，不过——马尔福先生的手正在合拢成拳头，越握越紧，指节都白了。拳头不动了，但哈利开始后退。他退到靠墙的地方，想再挡住眼镜——然而，不知为什么，他知道那会让马尔福先生更疯狂。

"格兰杰，"马尔福先生说。他的声音很低沉，就像刚才一样，但也完全不像。那时是温暖的。现在是北极。

格兰杰是什么？哈利胡思乱想，但他不想冒险说出来。

马尔福先生向炉膛走了过去。

虽然他有点害怕马尔福先生会对那里烧着的火做些什么，但哈利还是松了一口气，马尔福先生没有来找他。

在壁炉那边，马尔福先生伸手去拿烟囱片上的东西，但突然停了下来。"他妈的，"他说，声音很低，如果不是哈利仔细听着马尔福先生的一切言行，他可能听不到。转过身去，马尔福先生只是在烟囱片旁站了很久。当他转过身来的时候，他的脸色很难看。就像早上喝咖啡前的佩妮阿姨，说邻居们让她一夜没睡。

哈利一直靠着墙站着。骂人的话从来都不是什么好兆头。

"哈利，"马尔福先生说，哈利退缩了。马尔福先生向他走来。"哈利，别……没事的。"

贴着墙，哈利保持着非常非常静止的状态。

马尔福先生停了下来，盯着他。火焰把他的头发照成了梦幻般的金色，他的眼睛也在灯光下显露出来。即使他长得确实有点像佩妮姨妈，但他看起来还是有点像一个著名的演员。"到厨房来吧。"马尔福先生终于说，他的声音很柔和。"我给你做那杯热巧克力。"

可是你生气了，哈利想说，但知道最好不要说。他慢慢地跟着马尔福先生走到房间另一边的门前——尽量保持安全距离，但又不能走得太远，以免马尔福先生再次生气。

门后是一个白色橱柜和黄色瓷砖的小厨房。在一个台子上嵌着一个白色的水槽，但哈利没有看到任何冰箱或微波炉。在一个角落里是一个老式的灶具，另一个角落里是一张带椅子的小桌子，旁边开着一扇窗户，窗帘的印花很欢快。在那之后是另一扇门——通往盥洗室的门，哈利猜想，也许是一间卧室。总之，这是一个古朴的小地方，哈利一下子就喜欢上了这里。他还是更愿意呆在这里，而不是住在家里，而且马尔福先生更加友善。即使他确实会生气。

"到桌子边坐吧。"马尔福先生说。

他的声音还是很轻，但哈利还是按马尔福先生说的去做了，坐到了桌边。

用棍子——他的魔杖，哈利猜——马尔福先生打开柜子，指着里面的东西，让它们在厨房里飘来飘去。他把糖、巧克力和水弄进锅里，然后把锅放在炊具上，再启动炊具，只是时不时地喃喃自语，让东西往他想要的地方走。然后他从柜子里拿出牛奶和一小瓶像是香草的东西。

哈利睁大眼睛看着整个过程，当马尔福先生指挥一个蓝色的杯子和一个画着花的白色杯子向他飘来时，他不自觉地惊讶。马尔福先生加入了牛奶和香草模样的东西，又把壶里的东西搅拌了一下，然后把壶放在了上面。马尔福先生又用魔杖搅拌了一些，让热巧克力从壶里呈弧形倒入每个杯子里，然后把蓝色的杯子给了哈利。"很抱歉，没有棉花糖。"马尔福先生说。

哈利接过杯子，因为他知道他应该这么做，他看着看马尔福先生的下一个动作。

马尔福先生接过装有花的白色杯子，然后看着哈利。"我保证这不是毒药。"马尔福先生说，他做了一个大大的、夸张的微笑。

哈利搞不懂马尔福先生为什么要这样跟他说话，就像在跟一个婴儿或者费格太太的一只受惊的猫说话。

"随你吧。" 耸着优雅的肩膀，马尔福先生喝了一口巧克力。他看起来不像是有问题的样子，之后他也没有做任何愚蠢或高傲的事情，比如咂咂嘴。

哈利试探性地尝了一下巧克力。

它非常非常好喝。很热，但还没有热到烫嘴——只是热到让巧克力在他的舌头上感觉丝滑。几乎从来没有得到过甜食的开始，更不用说在饮料中，哈利以前真的没有尝过这样的味道。

他又喝了一口，更大的一口。又喝了一口。

虽然哈利在等着马尔福先生叫他慢点喝，但马尔福先生只是说："你想试试魔法吗？"

哈利差点被巧克力噎住。他努力压住嗓子，咳嗽起来。

等他喘完了，马尔福先生说："我教你。" 他把什么东西放在桌子上，发出一声小响动。

那是一根魔杖——和马尔福先生的魔杖颜色不一样的浅色。这个更深，更长一些，哈利突然意识到这是他刚结束这身衣服时拿的棍子。哈利从它身上看向马尔福先生，然后又低头看向魔杖。

"它是属于你的。"马尔福先生说。

哈利吞了吞口水。"是吗？" 马尔福先生点了点头，哈利试探性地伸手拿起桌上的魔杖。在他指尖触摸到它的时候，房间里亮了起来，一股温暖和能量涌入哈利体内。"哇，"他深吸。

"那就意味着它是你的了。"马尔福先生说。

"我能用它做什么？" 哈利说，像他看到马尔福先生那样挥舞着魔杖。

"应该不是那样。" 马尔福先生抓起他们的杯子，里面还是满满的热巧克力——好吧，马尔福先生的几乎是满的；哈利的还有半杯——然后把它们移到靠近窗户的桌子边上。"试试……" 马尔福先生环顾四周。"羊皮纸飞来，"他说，伸出手。

哈利张了张嘴，但当一张纸从另一个房间飘进来，然后到马尔福手里的时候，他闭上了嘴。"你没有用魔杖！"

"我——嗯，是的。" 马尔福先生看起来很吃惊，然后开始显得很高兴。"这需要一点练习，但我可以在没有魔杖的情况下做一些小法术。"

"你还能做什么？" 哈利问道，他觉得这件事很兴奋。也许等马尔福先生把哈利的魔杖拿走了，他还能做一些事情——不是把书本敲来敲去的事情，只是一些小事情。没人看得见的好事情。

"嗯……" 马尔福先生慢慢地环顾着厨房。"阿拉霍洞开"，他说，对着一个柜子招手。

柜子的门慢慢地吱呀一声打开了。

"阿拉霍洞开"，哈利说，对着一个关着的柜子挥动魔杖。

它仍然关着。

"你得敲敲它。"马尔福先生说。

"哦。" 用魔杖敲了敲柜子，哈利说："Alohomora。"

柜子没有打开。

"阿……拉……霍……洞……"马尔福先生喃喃道。

"阿……拉……霍……洞……" 哈利又拍了一下，但柜子还是没有打开。

"试着去感受一下你体内的魔法。"马尔福先生说。"你用书本感受到的东西。那很好。"

哈利飞快地抬头看了他一眼，但马尔福先生看起来并不像是在骗他，尽管哈利还是很肯定书本到处飞是个坏现象。但是马尔福先生看起来并没有生气，还是那副温和的表情。转过身去，马尔福先生对着另一个柜子挥了挥手。"阿拉霍洞开。"

哈利想起了那些书。他根本不记得让它们动过。他什么都不记得了。他记得自己想起来了，那是2012年，他三十一岁，他不知道首相是谁，也不知道后来发生了什么——。

"现在，哈利，"马尔福先生说。

"阿拉霍洞开，"哈利大叫着，用魔杖戳了一下柜子。

厨房里所有的柜子都打开了，撞在它们的外壳上，巨大的裂缝。里面的餐具抖动着，发出小小的叮当声。

"我不是故意的。"哈利说，放下魔杖。

"很好。"马尔福先生说，去关柜子。"你只是需要多一点控制。"

"哦。" 哈利吞了吞口水。

转身离开柜子，马尔福先生低头看着他。"那个咒语其实是一流的。"过了一会儿，他补充道。"威力很大。大多数一年级学生都做不到同时影响这么多目标的咒语。"

"一年级？"

"在霍格沃茨。"马尔福先生说。"这没什么好羞愧的。你.... . .” 顿了顿，他湿润了嘴唇。"你的魔法总是很强大。"

哈利并不觉得羞愧，但他一直有点害怕马尔福先生会生气。他认为在霍格沃茨，人们是要施展魔法的，因为那是一所巫术和魔法学校。可以有一整个学校的人都在做有趣的事情，而不会因此惹上麻烦，这似乎很奇怪。如果弗农叔叔知道了，肯定不会喜欢。

"你要不要试试别的？" 马尔福先生问道。

哈利犹豫了一下。"如果可以的话，也行。"

"羊皮纸怎么样？你用魔杖轻轻一弹，就像你用手指招手一样。然后你说，'羊皮纸飞来'。" 马尔福先生边说边用手指轻轻一弹，那张纸就向他飘来。"现在，你来试试。" 把纸放在桌子上，马尔福先生退了回去。

试了几次之后，哈利拿到了。然后他们练习了一个咒语来倒更多的可可，打开水槽，使小壶漂浮起来，并停止其他的咒语。马尔福先生只好拿出魔杖给哈利演示如何让椅子跳舞，哈利自己也在另一把椅子上试了试。二十分钟后，两把椅子都跳起了舞，窗帘也飘了起来，热巧克力也在不停地倒。哈利用魔杖指着桌子，喊道："塔朗泰拉舞！"

桌子开始舞动起来。热巧克力洒得到处都是。

"咒立停，"马尔福先生说，在舞桌的喧闹声中提高了声音。

眼睛惊恐地盯着厨房周围飞溅的巧克力，哈利本以为马尔福先生在施咒，但桌子并没有停止跳舞。巧克力继续喷得到处都是。

"你还记得吧，哈利。"马尔福先生说，听起来好像他有什么问题。"快施咒立停！"

终于把眼睛从热巧克力喷头上扯开，哈利抬头看了看马尔福先生。

他的脸上沾满了巧克力。他在笑。

哈利的下巴张开了。

"来吧，哈利。" 马尔福先生又笑了一些，这声音真好听，比哈利以前听到的任何声音都好听。

举起魔杖，哈利指着桌子，然后是椅子，再然后是窗帘。"咒立停，"他说。"咒立停！咒立停！" 桌子、椅子和窗帘都停止了跳舞。热巧克力也停止了倾倒，但那主要是因为现在厨房里都是热巧克力。哈利抬头看着马尔福先生。"你为什么不生气？"他听到自己说，尽管他绝对没有打算这么说。

马尔福先生的笑声渐渐消失了，有一秒钟，他几乎显得很悲伤。"哦，哈利，"他说，然后停了下来。

哈利知道他不应该说出来。

马尔福先生低头看了看他，但没有说什么。相反，他转过身去，当他说话时，他的声音很正常。"让我们试试清洁咒，"他说。"像这样。" 马尔福先生挥动魔杖，说："清理一新！" 一小滩巧克力吸进了他的魔杖。

哈利不知道该不该告诉马尔福先生他脸上有巧克力条纹的事。也许他自己能感觉到。把魔杖对准一滩热巧克力，哈利试着施了清洁咒。巧克力也吸进了他的魔杖里，但当哈利检查时，巧克力并没有滴落或什么。"清理一新！"他说，转向另一滩。

"太好了。"马尔福先生说。

"清理一新！" 哈利说，瞄准一些溅到墙上的巧克力。这比擦洗或拖地有趣多了，哈利继续打扫。虽然马尔福先生没有生气，但哈利还是想弥补自己的错误，觉得这样才对。马尔福先生的厨房真不错。

当哈利清理完后，他发现马尔福先生一直站在那里，什么也没做。当哈利转身的时候，他发现马尔福先生在看着他，他那双银色的眼睛里充满了似乎不高兴的情感。哈利检查了一下，确定所有的巧克力都被清理干净了，厨房也显得相当干净。等哈利回过神来的时候，马尔福先生已经转过身去，把魔杖插进袖子里。"哈利，"他果断地说，向橱柜扫去。"你喜欢吃蛋糕吗？"

"蛋糕？" 哈利第一次意识到自己胃里的深刻空虚。在那一刻它选择了咕囔起来。

"的确如此。" 马尔福先生从一个柜子里拿出了一些东西，但它看起来更像面包而不是蛋糕，哈利努力不让自己感到失望。"我已经意识到这是我们的中间生日。"

"中间生日？" 哈利心不在焉地问道，马尔福先生指着蛋糕说着什么。一个咒语，马尔福先生教哈利咒语的时候说过。面包晃了晃；然后马尔福先生又说了一句咒语。

"是的。"马尔福先生说，把魔杖在晃动的面包上移动。"我妈妈的生日和我的生日相隔三天。中间的每一天都是我们俩的中间生日。你和我的生日差不多相隔两个月。你知道这意味着什么吗？"

你老了？哈利想猜，但这似乎很不礼貌。

"蛋糕，哈利！" 马尔福先生宣布道："蛋糕，哈利！这意味着我们能吃蛋糕。"

"哦，"哈利说。他希望这也是吃蛋糕的意思，但哈利永远无法确定。通常他是吃不到蛋糕的，除非是玛吉阿姨在假期带来的水果蛋糕。别人都不想吃那个蛋糕，所以哈利总是能吃到一点——尽管他也不想吃。

马尔福先生还在对着那块摇摇欲坠的面包施法。其实它看起来更像蛋糕，有两层圆圆的，中间还有类似果酱的东西。马尔福先生的魔杖尖上有一种柔软的白色糊状物，他正把它撒在蛋糕上。哈利突然非常希望那是糖霜。

即使它的味道不像蛋糕，哈利也有点想吃。他很饿，而且他只喝了一半的热巧克力。

马尔福先生一定看到了哈利脸上的表情，因为他赶紧念起了咒语。不过，他还是花时间在上面用粉红色的糖霜加了大花，使面包糕成为哈利见过的最漂亮的食物之一。哈利想，当马尔福先生关心自己的时候，一切都显得很美好。然后马尔福先生用魔杖拿出叉子和盘子，把蛋糕搬到桌子上。"来吧，"他说，递给哈利一把没有尖头的细长刀。"自己切一块吧。"

"我——我可以吃一些吗？"

"不，整个蛋糕都是我的。"

但哈利看得出马尔福先生是在开玩笑，所以他接过刀子，开始给自己切了一块约为蛋糕四分之一大小的片子。

"嗯，"马尔福先生有点淡淡地说。"你确定你要全部吃吗？"

哈利不知道该怎么办，他停止了切片。他应该知道自己逃不掉的——他几次吃到蛋糕，都只是最薄、最微不足道的一片。但是马尔福先生说过……。哈利把刀从蛋糕里拿出来，开始给自己切一块更适中的蛋糕。

"我不是这个意思，"马尔福先生开始说，但当哈利再次犹豫时，他停了下来。"继续。"马尔福先生说。"如果你想吃点的话，以后可以多吃点。"

哈利给自己切了小小的一块。马尔福先生也跟着切了自己的一块，哈利终于吃了一口。很好吃，而且味道绝对不像是面包。

"中间生日是最好的。"马尔福先生说。"每天都有蛋糕。还有礼物。我们可以去任何我们喜欢的地方，做任何我们喜欢的事情。父亲总是……"

哈利停止了咀嚼，想听听马尔福先生的爸爸做了什么。大人也有爸爸，他意识到。马尔福先生的爸爸可能很棒。

"嗯，我们从来没有在中间生日谨慎过，一来是这样。"马尔福先生接着说。"哈利，你吃完了吗？"

哈利迅速用叉子捅了剩下的三块蛋糕，塞进嘴里，然后点了点头。

"你一定是饿坏了。"马尔福先生说。"也许你应该吃点真正的食物。让我看看我有什么。" 回到柜子那边，他拿出一些鸡肉——这似乎很恶心，把鸡肉放在柜子里。但马尔福先生是个魔法师，所以也许柜子里的东西是魔法冻着的。然后他从另一个柜子里拿出一些蔬菜，哈利努力控制表情，假装蔬菜不是最糟糕的。

看着他，马尔福先生笑了。"别担心，"他说。"我以前也很讨厌蔬菜。我相信我一定能做出好东西来。"

哈利有疑问，但马尔福先生用它做了一个鸡肉派，而且很好吃。

事实上，哈利从来没有吃过这么好吃的食物。佩妮婶婶大多让他吃蔬菜，他能吃到肉的时候，通常都是烧焦的部分，或者太干的部分。不知道什么时候才能再吃到东西——当然也不知道什么时候才能吃到这么好的东西——当哈利又伸手去拿一块派的时候，哈利检查了一下马尔福先生看起来是否生气。

"你确定你够饿了吗？" 马尔福先生惊讶地说。

哈利停了下来，等着看这是不是意味着他不能再吃。

"无论如何，多吃点吧。" 马尔福先生把盘子推得更近，哈利就又给自己拿了厚厚的一块。

又吃了一块。

"我想你还年轻吧。"马尔福先生说，听起来很不确定。

他的嘴里塞满了鸡肉和西兰花，哈利又给叉子装满了土豆泥。他嚼完了，然后吞了下去。"呃。是吗？"他猜测道，然后把剩下的四口派塞进嘴里。"那是不是说我可以吃……" 哈利指了指蛋糕。

"什么？" 马尔福先生惊讶地说。"你还想…… "被哈利的表情打断，马尔福先生停了下来，然后切了一大块。"当然，"他说，把片子飘到哈利的蛋糕盘上。

哈利整整吃了两盘。而且不知什么时候，马尔福先生又给他拿了一杯牛奶。

"你想吃什么就吃什么呗。"马尔福先生又说。

哈利吃了第二片蛋糕，然后伸手去拿第三片。吃东西之间的停顿持续了很久，哈利才意识到自己的胃很痛，胃是如此的饱满。反正想吃完第三片，哈利真的很努力地吃完了最后一口。"我可以再吃点蛋糕吗？" 哈利吃完之后，直接问道。

"当然可以。"马尔福先生又说，然后又给他切了一块。

哈利大约吃了两口，然后把叉子掉在盘子里。哗啦一声落在了地上。

马尔福先生笑了。"终于吃够了？"

"没有。"哈利固执地说。"我还……" 拿起叉子，他把叉子装起来，想吃一口。他老实地试过了，但当叉子到了嘴唇上，就是做不到。

"不饿就不要吃，哈利。" 马尔福先生的声音已经从好笑变成了类似于关心的声音，但是哈利不想看马尔福先生的脸。他什么都不想看。

他觉得好难受，好难受，他的胃因为所有的食物而紧绷，紧得像要爆裂。他的喉咙开始干涸了，甚至他的嘴也在流泪。他不明白自己的嘴为什么会流泪，他不忍心多吃。甚至连气味都开始让他感到恶心，然后他意识到——他恶心了。他的胃在身体里翻江倒海。他要恶心起来了。哈利放下了叉子。

"我们就把这个收拾一下。"马尔福先生说，但哈利几乎听不到他的话，他的胃已经在起伏了。"你要不要——"

"呃，"哈利听到自己说，虽然连说话都让他觉得更不舒服。他的嘴里已经有了胆汁的味道。"我——厕所在哪儿？"

"就在那边，"马尔福先生说，指了指他们身后的门。

哈利扑过去，才刚走到厕所，就开始呕吐起来。

"哈利？" 马尔福先生的声音从门里飘了进来。毫无疑问，他能听到可怕的呕吐声。

哈利想说些什么，只是他觉得自己太可怜了，无法形成任何词汇。他的喉咙很痛，嘴里的味道很难闻。马桶冰凉的瓷器在他的脸颊上感觉很好，他感觉可能挺恶心的，但还是把脸颊靠在上面。

"哈利，"马尔福先生说，听起来很急。"我——你没事吧？"

"还好。"哈利设法说道。

"我可以进来吗？"

"不可以。"哈利说，抓着马桶。"我只是——我只是要上厕所！"

"哈利。"

哈利不知道该说什么，于是他又对着马桶恶心起来。

门开了，有人进来了。哈利知道是马尔福先生，但他觉得自己很恶心，不敢抬头看，更没有精力觉得尴尬。就算马尔福先生不因为他生病而生气，他也会认为哈利是个白痴，因为他把自己吃撑了，他说的没错。哈利甚至不知道自己为什么要这么做，只是食物这么好吃，却没有人拿走。

马尔福先生说了一句话，厕所里的呕吐物就消失了。气味也消失了，这已经让哈利感觉好了一些。"毛巾飞来。"马尔福先生说，走过来坐在哈利身边的地上。哈利想闪开，但马尔福先生说："嘘……"然后摘下哈利的眼镜。"你把自己弄病了。你一下吃太多了。清水如泉，"他补充道，因为那条毛巾飘到了他的手里。"给你。" 然后一块湿布放在哈利的额头上，马尔福先生正把哈利的头发往后推，他在擦冷汗。

"什么，"哈利设法说。"你在做什么？"

"给，"马尔福先生说，把毛巾递给他。"擦擦脸。再给你一块毛巾。" 他的手一直放在哈利的头发上——哈利不知道它在做什么——当第二条毛巾飘到他的另一只手里时。"清水如泉，"马尔福先生说，哈利猜测这让它湿了，然后湿布在擦他的脖子和他那愚蠢的脏乱的汗湿的头发。

哈利吐进马桶后，胃部感觉好多了，但他感觉到所有的温度都不对——虽然冷，但却出了一身汗，有点头晕。他嘴里的味道很糟糕，然而他真的想不起来，因为马尔福先生并没有生气。他没有恼怒，也没有叫他快点，这一次，生病完全是哈利的错。哈利不明白，最糟糕的是马尔福先生不停地用手指梳理哈利的头发，因为感觉很好。

马尔福先生又喃喃地念着咒语，过了一两分钟，一个杯子从厨房飘了进来。"把这个喝了吧。"马尔福先生说着，把杯子给了他。

哈利接过来，照着马尔福先生说的做，尽管一想到要往肚子里放别的东西，就有点想哭。这杯饮料的味道主要是像水一样，只是它把他嘴里的味道也带走了，让他觉得一切又变得清新干净了。

之后，马尔福先生不再碰他了，哈利这时候强烈地意识到他们正跪在厕所的地板上。"对不起。"哈利说，因为他不知道该说些什么。

"我应该阻止你的。"马尔福先生说，但他听起来还是没有生气。"我没有——我没有想到。你想不想躺一躺？"

这正是哈利想做的事，所以他马上说："我不累。"

"好吧。"马尔福先生说。

哈利的目光滑向马桶。"呃，对不起。"他又说。"关于……" 他朝马桶挥了挥模糊的手。

"你把眼镜戴上吧，"马尔福先生说着，把眼镜递过去。"你确定你不愿意休息下吗？"

"我感觉好多了，真的。" 戴上眼镜，哈利让自己站起来。

马尔福先生盯着他，他的神情充满了怀疑。过了一会儿，他也站了起来，向厕所门口走去。"那就过来吧。"

哈利跟着马尔福先生走了出去，突然觉得很累，好像从他身上排出的不仅仅是咀嚼过的食物。在厨房里，让他奇怪地感到内疚，仿佛回到了一个可怕的犯罪现场。只是看到桌上那块吃了一半的蛋糕，他的胃又开始翻江倒海了。

"客厅怎么样。"马尔福先生建议道。"你想坐在火炉边吗？"

哈利兴奋起来。他们家里不常生火。佩妮姨妈说，他们是在浪费——浪费什么，哈利不确定。每当他们生火的时候，弗农叔叔就在他们面前睡着了，而哈利打扫卫生的时候，就从来没有地方可以坐在火堆旁。

在起居室里，只有一把椅子坐在火边——花色的、有翼背的那把，但马尔福先生用魔杖指着它，它就伸展开来，变得很宽，足以让他们俩坐下来。哈利一直等到马尔福先生坐下来，然后试探性地坐在边上，还是很困惑。佩妮姨妈曾经告诉达利，当他吃了太多的甜食时，会"毁了他的晚餐"，但哈利一直不明白。现在他明白了，不仅毁了他的晚餐，还毁了余下的晚餐，而且特别恶心，这总是一件不好的事情。他不明白为什么马尔福先生不生他的气。

"你感觉怎么样？" 马尔福先生问道。

哈利迅速检查了一下马尔福先生的脸色，但他看起来一点也不生气。影子顺着他的颧骨舔上去，使他的皮肤变成了金色。"我很好。"哈利说，意识到马尔福先生在等他回答。

马尔福先生对这个答案显得有些伤心。"哈利。" 他的声音是如此缓慢而有分寸，以至于哈利立刻紧张起来。"当你和叔叔阿姨在一起的时候，你吃得饱吗？"

"吃得饱。"哈利立刻说。

马尔福先生只是看着他。

哈利以前也被问过这些问题。"我从不生病。"他补充道。"我——这是个意外。"

马尔福先生的下巴紧了紧，就像他的牙齿紧紧地咬着。

马尔福先生很不高兴，所以哈利很想讨好他。他很喜欢马尔福先生。他很喜欢他，他不知道为什么自己说的一些话似乎让马尔福先生很沮丧，尤其是当哈利说的关于热巧克力的什么的时候。这真让人困惑，哈利希望能像对弗农姨父和佩尼姨妈那样说清楚，只是他一点也不希望是这样。那也是令人困惑的。

"你知道你是……允许生病的。生病不是你的错。"

"可我不生病。"哈利说。

"对。"马尔福先生说。"而且你意识到，如果你真的生病了，你有时确实会需要有人来帮助你？"

"可是我不——"

"这不是负担，哈利。"马尔福先生突然说。"没有人应该表现得像个负担，照顾你。他们……吗？?”

哈利在马尔福先生还没决定问什么之前，就切入了话题。"但我不需要任何人来照顾我。"

"哈利，"马尔福先生又说了一遍，更加轻声。他停顿了很久。"我会尽快解决这个药水的问题。但在那之前……" 深吸一口气，他向前倾了倾身子。"在那之前，你就在我身边。你明白吗？"

哈利迅速点头，以防马尔福先生改变主意。

"我会尽力而为，但你现在可能已经意识到了，在孩子的问题上，我是初出茅庐。"

哈利点了点头，表示他知道 "初出茅庐"这个词是什么意思，尽管他不太明白。他希望这意味着“一个爱孩子的人”。

"因此，你必须帮助我。"马尔福先生说。"如果你想要或需要什么，你必须告诉我。你想要或需要的任何东西，我都会给你。你明白吗？"

"明白。"哈利说，尽管他不明白，真的。不过，他对能和马尔福先生呆在一起很兴奋。也许马尔福先生永远也搞不清楚药水的事，他就可以永远和他在一起了。

"这意味着你必须沟通。"马尔福先生接着说。"如果你感觉不舒服，你必须告诉我。如果你饿了、怕了、困了，你也必须告诉我。你明白吗？"

"明白。"哈利马上说。"我不会害怕。而且我几乎不生病。"他补充道。

马尔福先生的眼睛在火光中更加闪亮。"还有，哈利，"他轻声补充道，"你不必对我隐瞒事情。你不必伪装自己的感受。"

"我没有。"哈利说。

马尔福先生看起来很累。他看起来真的很累，哈利不知道这是不是因为马尔福先生认为哈利在假装。

"几乎没有。"哈利补充道，他感到很内疚。

马尔福先生笑了一下，却一点也不像想笑的样子，哈利猜想自己可能不该这么说。"你在学校里总是说实话。"马尔福先生说。"即使没有人相信你。即使——当人们因此而伤害你的时候。你总是说真话。"

"哦，为什么人们……？" 哈利吞了吞口水。"是达力吗？"

"你说什么？"

"是达力——达力和皮尔斯也去了霍格沃茨吗？我以为他们是——是'麻瓜'。”

"不，哈利。"马尔福先生说。"你表哥没有去霍格沃茨。"

"太好了。"哈利说。

"我也是这么觉得的。" 马尔福先生又微微一笑。他看起来还是不高兴，但比以前笑得更好了。"我一直很佩服你的诚实。我……以前从来没有告诉过你。"

"你佩服我？" 哈利说，他很震惊。

"哈利。所有人都佩服你。"

"为什么？" 哈利说，因为他真的不敢相信。

马尔福先生的笑容几乎是一个真实的笑容。"你想不想再试试魔法？"他没有回答哈利的问题，而是说。

很少有事情能让哈利从手头的话题上分心，但魔法的提议确实如此。

"飞来哈利的魔杖，"马尔福先生念道，哈利的魔杖就飘了进来。哈利忘了，他把它留在了厨房里。"一个巫师应该随时都把魔杖带在身上。"马尔福先生说，把魔杖递给他。

"是的，先生。"哈利接过魔杖说。

"哈利。" 马尔福先生又犹豫了一下，哈利想弄明白自己这次做错了什么。不管是什么，马尔福先生似乎忘记了这件事，因为他向火堆靠拢，对火堆施了一个咒语，使一些橙色的火焰变成了蓝色，当他对哈利说话时，他的声音轻快了许多。"你不需要叫我先生，"他说。

"哦，"哈利说，但又不知道该怎么称呼他。

"就叫我德拉科好了。"马尔福先生继续说，还对着火堆挥舞着魔杖。"绿松星火，"他喃喃自语，一些蓝色的火焰变成了绿色。

"可是。" 哈利不禁感到有些茫然。"这不是你的名字吗？"

"名字要好听得多，你不觉得吗？玫瑰星火。"马尔福-德拉科先生补充道，一些绿色的火焰变成了粉红色。

"我想是的。"哈利说。

"薰衣星火，"德拉科说，然后终于拉开了与火堆的距离。"你想学颜色法术吗？"

注意力被炉膛里现在排列的彩虹火焰吸引住了，哈利花了一点时间才意识到自己被问了一个问题。"呃，"他说，回头对马尔福-德拉科先生说。"想的。"

德拉科带着哈利观察了每一种颜色，每个咒语的末尾都有略微不同的魔杖弹动。这些单词很难记住，但德拉科并没有因为他忘记而取笑自己。相反，他一遍又一遍地重复着这些话，他的声音在温暖的火光中似乎有种催眠作用。他一遍又一遍地演示着每一个动作，有一次他用大一点的手捂住哈利的手，轻轻地一起移动，向哈利展示了把椅子变成橙色的动作。

他们把地板换成了绿色，天花板换成了蓝色，书柜换成了紫色的黄色圆点。德拉科把自己的衬衫弄成黄色带橙色条纹，然后把手弄成蓝色，头发弄成粉红色。哈利笑了，德拉科看起来非常非常高兴。然后德拉科用了咒立停，一切都恢复了正常的颜色，被火光的金色照亮，房间周围还点着蜡烛。

德拉科看起来就像一幅画，温暖善良，金光闪闪，就像童话里的王子，就像梦里的镜像。梦里，哈利不再住在柜子里，想吃就吃，没有人告诉他自己是个怪胎。

"你还会其他魔法吗？" 哈利冲动地问道。

德拉科显得很惊讶。"当然。"他说。"你有什么特别想看的吗？"

"没有，我只是——我喜欢它。当你做的时候。"

德拉科只是盯着他看了一会儿。"啊，你当然喜欢。"过了一会儿，他说。"你会发现我是个很有天赋的巫师。呼神护卫！" 一条银线从德拉科的魔杖里流出来，膨大成一团闪闪发光的云。

"哇，"哈利呼吸道。"它有什么作用？"

"那不是……" 德拉科开始说，然后甩开云彩。"这是一个非常困难的咒语，"他说。"你必须要有恰到好处的感觉，它才能正确地引申出来。"

哈利意识到德拉科一定是个非常强大的巫师。别人可能连这都做不到。

"别管那个了。"德拉科说。"这个总是让人很喜欢。飞龙在天。" 他用魔杖指着火苗，火苗似乎向德拉科的魔杖流去。很快，火焰就织成了一只大蜥蜴的形状。或者恐龙。或者——龙，那是一条龙，就像哈利在公园的风筝上看到的，有一次，走在放学回家的路上。火焰闪闪发光，变成了火花；然后火花弹出，在空气中消失了。

接着德拉科让影子舞成了大脚鸟的形状，不停地飞来飞去，这让哈利又笑了起来。

"你觉得这很有趣，是吗？" 德拉科说，他佯装生气，但声音却高得离谱，哈利笑得更开心了。德拉科用魔杖指着自己的鼻子，说了一个咒语，让他的鼻毛开始长出了一圈圈的毛发。"不许笑！" 德拉科说，他的声音很高，让那些环状的毛发抖动起来。

哈利的欢乐停不下来。

德拉科笑了。"我说了，不许笑！从现在开始，只能认真施法！" 然后他又用魔杖指着自己。"咒立停，"他说，但他故意失手，在最后一刻移动了魔杖。"咒立停，"他重复了一遍，再次失手。"翩翩舞蝶，"他说，并开始打嗝打出来蝴蝶。

"哦，不！" 哈利笑得更厉害了。

"咒立停，"德拉科说，他的鼻毛终于开始不长了，回到了鼻子里。"我必须想办法阻止这些胡闹。呼神护卫！"

哈利认出了咒语，但这个咒语和之前完全不同。这次整个房间似乎都充满了微光的云彩，从德拉科的魔杖尖上，淡淡的银色旋转着，直到形成一只发光的狐狸的形状。"跟哈利打个招呼吧。"德拉科对狐狸说，拍打着蝴蝶让它消失。德拉科的所有鼻毛也都回到了鼻子里。

与此同时，狐狸走到哈利身边的沙发上坐下，抬头看了看。这只狐狸看起来挺瘦的，比动物园里的狐狸更有野性。它看起来就像一只过了冬天的狐狸，冷冰冰的，几乎没有东西吃。哈利无法把目光从它身上移开。"它能听懂你的话？"

"她是我的守护神。"德拉科说。"如果有了麻烦，她可以帮助保护我。"

"她？" 哈利说，吓了一跳。"她有名字吗？"

"没有，咒语会根据你是谁或者当时对你最重要的事情改变形态。我的并不一直是一只狐狸。"

哈利看了德拉科一眼。"以前是什么？"

"一只孔雀。" 不知为什么，德拉科对此显得有些伤心。

哈利本想问他为什么，但那只狐狸把半透明的银色爪子放在沙发上，然后跳到了他们中间。哈利给它让出了空间，这让德拉科的脸上又露出了一丝笑容。

"没关系。"他说。"守护神是无形的。她感觉不到你。"

哈利不知道 "无形 "是什么意思，但他觉得这听起来不错。"所以，她不能……。我不能，嗯。" 哈利有点想摸摸它，但他已经知道那是愚蠢的。德拉科刚才说她感觉不到。

"你可以抚摸她。"德拉科温柔地说。"她可能是无形的，但我相信她还是会感激你的。"

然而，当哈利试图抚摸这只狐狸时，他的手却直接穿过了她。他飞快地抬头看了看德拉科是否在笑，但他没有。相反，他脸上的表情很奇怪，就像他和海洛伊斯在一起时一样，他的表情里有一些感慨。哈利又试着摸了摸这只狐狸，将手放在她毛发发光的线条处。即使她看起来如此狂野和饥饿，他也没有感觉到她会伤害自己。德拉科曾说过她是个守护神，她那副猎杀的样子让哈利相信她能战斗。

狐狸站了起来，走到哈利的腿上，蜷缩成一团。

"她喜欢你。"德拉科轻声说，哈利的胸口一紧。德拉科用魔杖指着房间，将蜡烛一一熄灭。最后房间里只剩下他们面前的火光和守护神的柔和光芒，然后德拉科用魔杖指着天花板。"漫天星辰，"他喃喃地说。

哈利抬头一看，不得不吞下一小口气。天花板仿佛已经消失了，黑夜和星星代替了它。

德拉科又挥动魔杖，把火熄灭了。"妈妈曾经在晚上为我施过这个咒语。"德拉科说，抬头看着星星。它们的光芒让他的脸在黑暗的房间里显得苍白。"她那边的家族都起着天体的名字。"

"德拉科——是星星的名字吗？" 哈利说，他猜到了 "天体 "的意思。

"一个星座。我忘了——大多数麻瓜不会像巫师那样注意星星。" 德拉科又将魔杖向上指了指，让银色的火花从魔杖中冒了出来。它们向上飘去，在星星之间划出了线条。"这是大熊座，"他说，靠近哈利，指着。"你看到了吗？它看起来像一只熊。"

哈利的目光顺着德拉科手臂的线条，来到空中连接点的银色部分。它看起来更像是一只粗陋的狗，而不是一只熊，但哈利猜测也许德拉科不是一个好的艺术家。"算是吧，"哈利说。

"她指的是北极星。" 德拉科指了指魔杖，让其中一颗星星的光芒瞬间变大。"那是北极星。"

"我知道那个。"哈利说。"我们在学校里学过。"

"很好。"德拉科喃喃自语，哈利觉得自己的胸膛扩大了。他从来都不是一个好学生，但他从来没有像马尔福先生这样的老师。他现在坐得很近，哈利能从他的袖子里感受到德拉科手臂的温暖。他的味道很好闻，像蛋糕和火。"北极星是小熊座的一部分，"德拉科接着说。"德拉科的尾巴在两只熊之间。"

"尾巴？" 哈利很感兴趣。他真的很感兴趣，但他也希望德拉科继续说下去，因为这听起来很有意思，房间里又暖又黑，哈利真的非常累了。

"哦，是的，哈利。"德拉科轻声说。"德拉科是一条龙。" 他在天空中移动魔杖，连点画出一个长长的虫子一样的形状，头是一个盒子。

哈利想告诉他这根本不像龙，但它在上面看起来真漂亮，马尔福先生说话的时候声音微微震动，就像隆隆低沉的火车。

"密涅瓦把他扔上去了。"德拉科说。"他又扭又伤，他想从北边的天空找到出路，但反而被冻住了。"

"真卑鄙。"哈利说，然后意识到自己的眼睛已经渐渐闭上了。努力让自己睁开眼睛，他看着德拉科。"还发生了什么？"

德拉科低头看着他，在耀眼的星光下，他那张好看的嘴边轻轻转过一丝微笑。"嗯，有一个很虚荣的王后，叫卡西奥佩娅。"他说，然后讲了王后因为虚荣心而受到惩罚的故事。

"这样啊，"哈利说，感觉到温暖的气息在他的背上沉淀，然后压在他的身边。他周身暖洋洋的，马尔福先生一直在讲故事，哈利已经听不到了，但能感觉到他身上的隆隆声。一切都很黑暗，魔狐蜷缩着睡在他的腿上。

总而言之，这是非常美好的一天。哈利希望这一天能够持续下去。


	2. 第二章

第二天早上，哈利在一张床上醒来。一张真正的床，有真正的枕头，床单和其他东西。

起初，他以为这张床一定是达力的。有一次哈利被忘在家里的时候，他偷偷地跑到达力的床前，想看看睡在床上是什么样子，只是——这感觉不一样。睁开眼睛，哈利四处摸索着找眼镜，眼镜被折叠在床边的抽屉柜上。当哈利戴上眼镜时，他看到了一只银狐。

它一直在注视着他，但看到哈利醒了，那只狐狸转身小跑着穿过了墙壁。

这绝对不是达利的床。

跳起来，哈利发现他也没有穿自己的睡衣。他连睡衣都没有，只有旧短裤，有时还有达利的闲置物品——但这是真正的睡衣，又软又暖又棉。白色的布料上有蓝色的条纹。一定是马尔福先生干的。慌乱中，哈利想起了坏老头的传说，但他更关心的是那张床，他确实不应该睡在床上。他跟马尔福先生——德拉科——说过，以后会呆在柜子里，也不知道他是怎么上的床，但他肯定是睡在床上的。

于是他急忙想整理床单，蓬松一下枕头。他想知道有没有铺床的咒语，然后又想知道他昨天想起的那些事情是不是真的。德拉科做了一个魔法蛋糕，达力已经三十一岁了，哈利会魔法——他的魔杖。德拉科曾告诉他，他应该永远带着魔杖，哈利正在疯狂地寻找魔杖，这时候有人敲门了。

哈利抬头一看。他在一个只有一扇窗户的小房间里。床在一面墙的中间，被敲的门在对面的墙上。门的右边立着一个柜子，上面放着一个大碗和罐子；左边是一个抽屉柜和另一扇门。他在一间卧室里，第二扇门也许是柜子，哈利猜测。

"哈利？"门的另一边有个声音说。声音很低沉，但听起来像是德拉科。

有那么一瞬间，哈利认真地考虑了一下潜入柜子的可能性。"嗯，什么事？"他说。

"你介意我进来吗？"德拉科说，这感觉很奇怪。从来没有人问过哈利这样的问题。

"什么事？"哈利说。"我的意思是，不介意。"

门开了，所有昨天有过想象的念头都飞出了哈利的脑海。德拉科站在那里，看起来极其真实，哈利知道他做梦也想不到有谁和他长得很像。"你睡得好吗，哈利？"德拉科说。

"我不知道我是怎么进来的。"哈利大声说。

"我带你来的。"德拉科说。

"我不是故意要睡在床上的。"

"哈利。"德拉科的眉头皱了起来。"是我把你放进去的。"

"这是谁的床？"

"是我的。我在实验室里。"

哈利的眼睛瞪大了。德拉科不仅让他睡在床上，而且这是他的床，而且——哈利毛骨悚然地看着皱巴巴的床单。他还真没好好整理过。他希望德拉科没有注意到。"那……这些呢？"他拨弄着睡衣。

"我把你的衣服幻化成了睡衣。麻瓜……确实穿睡衣，是吗？"德拉科不确定的问道。

德拉科没有背过他，哈利迟钝地意识到。他会用魔法的。"是的，我们——他们穿睡衣。"哈利说。

"很好。我在麻瓜课程上并不出色，但我还是有些常识的。"德拉科把门进一步打开。"我已经做好了早餐，如果你饿了的话。"

哈利睁大了眼睛，跟着德拉科走了出去。从卧室直接进入地下的实验室，哈利觉得很奇怪，楼上是厨房，但他又想到地下有多个炉灶。也许是因为公寓有实验室，所以东西的摆放方式不同。也可能是魔法公寓本来就不同。上楼的时候，哈利闻到了培根的香味，他尽量控制自己上楼的速度，不至于撞到德拉科。

厨房里，鸡蛋在炊具上的平底锅里自顾自地翻动着，橙子则挤进了一个罐子里。培根在鸡蛋旁边的另一个平底锅上咝咝作响，面包片刚好浮在火焰上，烤着。牛奶和果酱放在桌子上，阳光透过蓝色的窗帘照射进来。哈利觉得他从来没有见过这么好看的画面。

当哈利坐在桌前时，食物开始飞到他面前的盘子里。德拉科坐在他对面的椅子上，食物也翻到了他的盘子里。所有的东西都很香。展开一张餐巾纸，德拉科把它放在自己的腿上，于是哈利也就模仿他。然后德拉科用魔杖倒了一杯橙汁，直接把杯子放到哈利面前。德拉科又给自己倒了一杯，拿起了叉子。哈利也拿起了叉子。

"我可以吃吗？"哈利说，尽量让自己听起来不要太激动。

"当然，哈利。"德拉科说。"你可以吃。"

哈利立刻开动了起来。

"只是不要吃得太多。"德拉科补充道。

"不会的。"哈利说，他的嘴完全塞满了。

"现在我知道你哪来的餐桌礼仪了。"德拉科说，在吃任何东西之前，他先把鸡蛋切开。

什么餐桌礼仪？哈利想问，但他正忙着吃东西。每样东西的味道都非常棒，德拉科给他看了一个黄油咒语，可以用它给面包涂上黄油，然后弄上果酱。让哈利失望的是，培根是在中间的盘子上，而不是像吐司和鸡蛋一样，直接飘到了他的盘子里。

"你还没有说你睡得怎么样呢。"德拉科说，在哈利吃了整整两个鸡蛋和一块涂了黄油和果酱的吐司之后。

"非常棒。"哈利说，他的嘴里塞满了吐司。

"没有做恶梦？"

"没有。"哈利又拿了一块吐司。"我以前从来没有睡过床。"

德拉科的叉子在盘子上噼啪响。哈利猜想也许德拉科的餐桌礼仪也不完美，因为他把餐具掉在盘子上了。或者他知道哈利那一次是怎么睡在达利的床上的。

"我是说我从来没有被允许过。"哈利说。"我可以吃培根吗？"

"哈利，"德拉科说，听起来很烦躁，哈利抬起头来，他的嘴里全是吐司。

德拉科的表情非常苦恼。也许哈利的餐桌礼仪真的就是这么差？或者说他终究是不允许吃培根的。

"吃培根吧。"德拉科说。"吃……哈利，你允许吃所有的培根。"

有整整六条培根在那里。哈利从盘子里又看向德拉科，德拉科还是一副很痛苦的样子。"你说过不要吃得太多。"哈利说。

"那么你在哪儿睡的？"德拉科问道。"如果你——如果你——你不睡在床上。"

哈利又吃了一口吐司，满嘴都是食物地说着。"我有睡袋。你确定不吃培根吗？"虽然哈利伸手去拿，但他犹豫了一下。

"我确定。"德拉科说，把那盘培根推近哈利。

用叉子捅了一片，哈利把培根放在盘子里，开始切起来。

"慢点，哈利。"

德拉科的声音是如此低沉而暴躁，哈利惊讶地抬起头，他的嘴里满是培根，但德拉科已经站了起来，拿起盘子从桌子上转过来。哈利猜测德拉科已经不饿了。

几分钟的时间里，德拉科把厨房打扫干净，哈利猜想，有了洁洁净，不应该花那么长时间。也许洗碗的时候就不一样了。在哈利吞咽培根的时候，德拉科背对着哈利，但最后德拉科转过身来，说："在你洗澡的时候，我会给你准备一些衣服。你——你是可以洗澡的，对吗？"

"是啊，"哈利说，他把盘子里的培根推来推去，想在上面沾点果酱。"怎么，巫师们不洗澡？"

"巫师们会洗澡的。"德拉科说，听起来他对此非常放心。

吃完早饭后，德拉科连盘子都不让哈利洗，在盘子上施了个洁洁净就收了起来。如果收拾真的这么简单的话，哈利不明白之前怎么会花这么久的时间，但他想还是不要争论了。之后德拉科给了他毛巾，然后把哈利留在了浴室里，说是会用咒语把新衣服放进去。

这回没有人把热水用完，他可以好好的洗个澡了，果然，当他出来，重新戴上眼镜，被蒸汽熏得干干净净的时候，就看到衣服已经等侯着了，叠好了放在马桶的座位上。以前从来没有穿过合身的衣服，哈利也从来没有太在意过，但这些衣服非常漂亮。棕褐色的长裤一下子就感觉到了柔软和细腻，灰绿色的卫衣一点不热，也不抓人。哈利很不好意思，德拉科也要给他做魔法内衣，但他很感激，这一次很干净，很合身，所以这真的是他有史以来最漂亮的内衣了。德拉科留下了袜子和鞋子，所以哈利把这些也穿上了。

穿好衣服后，他觉得自己有点傻，就像达力准备拍那些佩妮姨妈给他拍的穿着冶炼厂制服的照片一样。不过，穿上专门为他准备的衣服，感觉还是非常不错的，德拉科也挺时髦的。对着镜子，哈利试着梳理自己湿漉漉的、乱糟糟的头发，只是为了让自己看起来不那么像佩妮姨妈常说的那个顽童。

当哈利从浴室出来走进厨房时，德拉科不在，但银狐就坐在门外。"呃，你好，"哈利说，觉得跟它说话有点傻，因为它是无形的——那意味着你可以把手伸过去，他已经学会了。狐狸小跑着来到通往起居室的门前，哈利觉得有点奇怪，因为他见过她能穿墙而过。哈利由此猜测狐狸是想让他跟着她走，于是他继续走进起居室，然后跟着她下楼。

在一楼的实验室很忙乱。所有的炉膛里都生着火，锅上冒着泡，勺子在锅里搅动，刀子在桌子上切东西，滴管把液体捏进瓶里，羽毛笔在浮动的羊皮纸上记着笔记，德拉科坐在一个冒着泡的液体的灯泡前，慢慢地摇出一包包粉末放进一个小碗里。

"你好，哈利。"德拉科说，当哈利在房间中间停下来时，他松了口气。"你想来看看吗？"

哈利来到德拉科工作的长椅前，注意到测量渗出液的浮勺和一个似乎正在过滤晃动的毛球的筛子。

"我一直在研究去衰老药水。"德拉科说。

在他面前，德拉科有粉末、种子和一个看起来像老鼠耳朵的东西，但哈利不知道这一切意味着什么。不过他注意到，德拉科似乎很累。哈利之前没有看到，因为他刚醒来，然后他就很饿了。他应该注意到了，因为德拉科在解释如何让哈利睡在他的床上时，曾说过，“我在实验室里”。

德拉科根本没有去睡觉，哈利意识到。他整晚都在这里，剁老鼠耳朵，只是他停下来给哈利做早餐，给他准备衣服。不知道为什么，这让哈利的胸口很痛，像极了伤心的事情，只是不应该这样的，因为他也很开心。

"根据我做的那些诊断，我已经排除出来了一份原料清单，但我还有不少工作要做。"德拉科说。

"我可以帮忙吗？"哈利问道，尽管他对老鼠耳朵一窍不通。

德拉科似乎犹豫了一下。"如果可以的话，我想再进行一些诊断。"德拉科移到一旁，指了指地板，一张凳子出现在那里。哈利不知道这个凳子是来自房间的另一边，还是德拉科凭空弄出来的，但哈利没有问，而是坐了进去，他猜想这就是德拉科想要的。

"这第一个可能会让你的头发动一下。"德拉科指着魔杖说。"我看你确实梳过了，所以我尽量不要弄乱它。"

哈利自顾自地把手放在头发上。

"看起来非常帅气。"德拉科补充道。

哈利觉得自己脸红了，他在椅子上晃了晃。他敢打赌，所有的女孩也都觉得德拉科非常帅气。

德拉科施了第一个咒语，然后过了一会儿说："很好，哈利。"尽管哈利什么都没做。"我只是要施一些法术——我不会碰你。如果有什么不舒服的地方，请告诉我。"然后德拉科指着魔杖，说了一个咒语。

哈利继续什么都不做，而德拉科继续用魔杖指着他，说着咒语，让哈利的部分部位发亮，脚趾头晃动等等。一开始还挺有趣的，但最后就变得无聊了。发光的狐狸坐在实验室的另一边，盯着他看。"狐狸在看我吗？"哈利问道。

"嗯？"德拉科耳后放着一支铅笔，他正用羽毛笔在一个卷轴状的东西上乱写。

"守护神，"哈利说。"我醒来的时候它就在那里。"

"哦，"德拉科说。"我想让她监视你，以防你需要点什么。我本来想问的，只是——你一下就睡着了。"

"对不起。"

德拉科微微一笑。"没关系，哈利。昨天你经历了很多。她有打扰你吗？"

"我想没有。"哈利想了想。"她是不是在洗澡的时候在看？"

"啊，没有。"德拉科说。"她在看门，以防你离开。"

"哦，她觉得我会去哪里？"

"我不知道，哈利，"德拉科说，似乎突然对他的卷轴那样的东西非常感兴趣。"昨晚我离开房间去拿那个万能药的时候，你去哪里了？"

"我不知道。"哈利说。"只是当时，我还以为你绑架了我。"

"那现在呢？"

"你在说什么？"哈利问道。"我不是三十一岁吗，所以才会落到这里。"

"你绝对是三十一岁。"德拉科说，转过身来。"我想说的是，我对孩子们的思维方式一无所知，然而尽管我缺乏经验，你却由我全权保管。根据我现在所知道的情况，我已经意识到——那是相当大的责任。如果你受到伤害，我会无法生活的，相信我。和自己一起生活已经够难的了。"卷轴这东西在他身后猛然一动，纸张拍打在一起发出的细小的嗤嗤声，像是定点符号。

"为什么和自己生活在一起很难？"哈利好奇地问道。

就在这时，海洛伊斯从楼上的门口突然走了进来，哈利不知道她的房间是不是在上面，如果不是，她是怎么进来的？她的爪子里有一个棕色的纸包，她把它丢在德拉科的腿上。然后她拍打着翅膀落在窗户附近，落在哈利之前没有注意到的一个栏杆上。

"你想给她吃点东西吗？"德拉科说，开始打开包裹。

哈利觉得德拉科是在通过一个优雅的方式来摆脱他之前被问到的问题，但哈利被喂猫头鹰的前景干扰了。猫头鹰吃啮齿类动物，哈利在学校里学过。"你是说老鼠的耳朵吗？"

德拉科看着他，吓了一跳，然后他的嘴唇抖动了一下，哈利认出是微笑。"飞来猫头鹰零食。"一个拉绳袋飘到他面前。

在她的栖息地上，海洛伊斯脚步不停地移动着。

"看看你能不能在里面找到一只老鼠耳朵。"德拉科说，把袋子递给哈利。"她最喜欢它们。"

袋子里根本就没有老鼠耳朵，哈利意识到德拉科在逗他。不过，这种戏弄并不觉得是恶意的，当哈利拿着点心过去的时候，海洛伊斯迅速地从哈利手上叼走了一点肉干，根本没有用嘴去碰他。回头看了德拉科一眼，哈利向海洛伊斯的脑袋伸出手。"我可以吗？"

"当然。她喜欢你。"德拉科说着，从棕色的纸袋中抽出一本书。

德拉科对狐狸也是这么说的，但哈利不明白为什么。他试探性地又摸了摸海洛伊斯的头。她闭上眼睛，头压在脖子上。哈利猜想这意味着她喜欢被抚摸。

"我们暂时完成了诊断。"德拉科说，朝窗口走过来。"我给你买了这个。"他把书递过来。

"给我的？"哈利说，惊讶地接过来。

德拉科的嘴唇又蠕动了一下。"这是一个中间生日，记得吗？你每天都能得到一份礼物，想吃什么就吃什么。还有一张床可以睡。"他补充道，听起来他对此有些生气。

也许他毕竟不喜欢哈利睡在他的床上。

但不管怎样，德拉科已经给哈利买了一份礼物。虽然书很无聊，但哈利以前很少有礼物，想到德拉科给他买了，他就觉得有些不知所措。"我还没有给你买。"

"什么？"

"今天也是你的中间生日吧？"

德拉科张了张嘴。他似乎不以为然。

"你不是说过这样的吗？"

德拉科闭上了嘴。"是的，我——你不用担心我的中间生日，哈利。我已经三十二岁了。这对中间生日来说太老了。"

"可你说我三十一岁了。"

"你现在还不是三十一岁，"德拉科说，"这意味着你过的生日还远远不够。你不打算看看吗？"

"看什么？"

"你的书。"德拉科指了指哈利抱在胸前的书，于是哈利看了看。

前面写着《初学者的法术——一本给未成年巫师和女巫的书》。下面写着什么符合关于未成年巫术的法令，但哈利的眼睛光是看着就累了。他讨厌看书。

"这是一本咒语书。"德拉科说，好像哈利看不懂似的，问题是他对这本书很厌烦。"我想在我研究魔药的时候，你可以多学一些魔法。"他把哈利的魔杖拿了出来。

"你不打算教我？"哈利说，接过魔杖，尽量不让自己听起来很失望。

"我很想。"德拉科说，他说得很真诚，哈利相信他。"但是我必须要研究这个药剂。你读到午饭时间，然后你可以把你学到的东西给我看，怎么样？到时你有什么需要，我都可以帮你。"

哈利对午餐的前景感到兴奋，说好的。

书上有几幅图画，不过哈利也说不清自己的感受。图片比文字要好得多，但老师认为你太笨，读不好书，就给你带图的书。但这本书里的图片有点技术含量，有点像课本里的图片。哈利还没怎么用过课本，因为他刚上完六年级，但他认为中学会很好。在那里没有人认识他，所以那会更好。

然后，这些图片开始移动，于是哈利开始思考该如何看待它们。

哈利试着看书，但用手指一个一个地找出字母是那么枯燥无味，而移动的图片让字母似乎更加跳跃。有很长一段时间，大概将近十五分钟左右，哈利真的很努力，但之后他开始只看图画。它们显示了文字所描述的魔杖动作，他读了足够多的关于第一个咒语的部分，弄明白了咒语。挥舞着魔杖，他试着做折叠咒语，在其中一张桌子上用绒布练习。

它最终变得枯燥无味，但哈利毕竟已经习惯了被关在柜子里，一次性待几个小时。这可比那有趣多了。德拉科看起来很忙，于是哈利试着学习下一个咒语，是关于制造云彩的。

过了几个小时，德拉科卷起卷轴，停下瓶子，把鹅毛笔放在凳子上，来到哈利试图学习咒语的地方。"你已经完成了吗？"德拉科说，低头笑着看书，忘在桌上。

"呃，"哈利说。"我可以做折叠法术。"

"那清水如泉呢？"

"嗯。"

德拉科没有停止微笑。他建议说："你把你学的东西都给我看看怎么样？"于是哈利用法兰绒给他看了折叠咒。

然后试着做了云彩。

"像这样。"德拉科说。"把悬浮在你周围空气中的水聚集起来——"他用魔杖向哈利展示了一下——"云雾缭绕。"一朵云从他的魔杖末端出来。

"云雾缭绕，"哈利说，试着模仿德拉科的动作。一朵云也从他的魔杖末端出来了。

"很好，哈利。"德拉科说，又笑了起来。"你还学会了什么？那个禁尘的怎么样？"

"我真的不知道。"哈利说。

"那还好。那干燥符呢？"

哈利摇了摇头。

笑容消失了，德拉科走过去看书。他翻了一下，大概是在检查哈利还有多少没看。"你不觉得其他的法术没有意思？"德拉科回头对哈利说。

哈利试图想出一些话来。德拉科告诉过他，不要假装的事情。"也许你可以教我。"哈利最后说。"你比一些老书强多了。"

"哦。"德拉科的眼睛睁大了一些。"我忘了。"

"忘了什么？"

"你从来就不太喜欢在学校学习。"德拉科说。"我总觉得——你总是有更好的事情要做。重要的事情，有些时候。我一直只是认为你——"德拉科断断续续地说。

"没错。"哈利迅速说道。"我从来就不太喜欢学习。这——我就是不喜欢。"

"我本来觉得如果有法术可学，你可能会喜欢。"德拉科的眉头皱了起来。"你是喜欢魔法的，对吗？"

"是的。"

"只是当你必须读它的时候就不喜欢了。"

哈利觉得这一点似乎很明显，所以他什么也没说。

"有没有人告诉你不应该读？"

德拉科听起来很关心，以至于他开始像那些说他坏话的好老师一样。“你发育不全，哈利。有一种东西叫注意力缺乏症，哈利。”

"有人告诉你你不行吗？"

"没有。"哈利说。

德拉科又拿起了书。"如果你愿意，我们可以一起读。"他拿着书建议道。

"我可以读。"哈利说，退后一步。"我不是个怪胎。"

"当然，你会读书，我的意思是……"德拉科打断了自己的话。"没关系，哈利。你不必做任何一件你不想做的事，只要你确定你不想做。"德拉科转过身去，在书上拍了一下，书就消失不见了。

哈利打量着他，对他的语气变化感到有些怀疑。

"午餐。"德拉科接着说，他的声音很果断。"你想吃什么？如果你喜欢的话，我们可以吃炖牛肉，或者火鸡咖喱，甚至是另一种早餐。你喜欢吃什么？"

哈利还是觉得警惕，他觉得德拉科是出于某种原因想安抚他。不过，挑选吃什么的想法绝对很有吸引力。"我们能吃炸鱼薯条吗？"哈利想了一下，开口说道。

德拉科的嘴唇蠕动了一下。"可以，当然可以。"

//

"我觉得我们需要去旅行一下。"德拉科说，午饭过后，他直接说。

哈利不知道该怎么想。"旅行"通常是件坏事，就像德思礼夫妇带哈利去看医生，结果他戴上了眼镜。最后，眼镜是个进步，因为他戴上眼镜后不会头疼，读书时也能更好地看清字，但这并不能阻止让字母跳跃。而且，眼镜戴起来很不舒服，哈利也因为戴眼镜挨了不少打。但德拉科真的很酷，可能不会带他去任何地方做坏事，只是他在等着看哈利的反应，就像大人在骗你时一样。

哈利等着看德拉科会怎么做，但德拉科只是站了起来，用魔杖清理桌子。"你觉得怎么样？"德拉科开始洗漱的时候问道。"你要不要到外面去一下？"

"去哪里？"哈利疑惑地问道。德拉科可能又要带他去见达利。或者更糟糕的是，也许他已经找到了弗农叔叔和佩妮阿姨。哈利第一次想到，他们现在应该是真的老了。或者也许已经死了。

哈利试图思考自己对此是否有什么感觉。

"去你家。"德拉科说。

"我有房子？"哈利说，其他的想法都离开了他的脑袋。

德拉科点了点头。"我想你不会欣赏我未经你允许就去那里，但我需要检查一些东西。"

"但你不是说我可以和你一起去吗？"

"是的，当然可以。"德拉科说。"我是说三十岁的你的允许。"

"你需要检查什么？"哈利的大脑在跳跃着前进。"我有狗吗？"

"一只狗？"

"是啊，一只棕色的？还是白色的，有黑斑的？而且它已经好几天没见到三十岁的我了，所以它需要吃东西？"

"其实我也不知道。你还没怎么向我倾诉过这种事情。"看到哈利脸上的表情，德拉科更加温和地补充道："不过我想，如果你有一只狗的话，我一定会听说的。你应该没有。"

"哦。"

德拉科的语气还是更温和了。"不过你以前有一只漂亮的猫头鹰，哈利。"洗漱完毕，德拉科开始往起居室走去，于是哈利跟了上去。"全校最好看的猫头鹰。"他们下楼去了。

"她会送东西吗？"哈利问道。"像你的猫头鹰一样？"

"是的，而且她是雪白的。"德拉科用他的魔杖，把房间里的东西飘到一个袋子里。"大家都很嫉妒她。"

"她怎么了？难道她不在我手上了吗？"

"她死了，但她生前的日子很开心。你知道我是怎么知道的吗，哈利？"

"怎么知道的？"

"因为她有你这个朋友。"

虽然这话说得很俗气，但德拉科听起来好像是认真的。他伸出手，哈利接了过来。

"你准备好了吗？"德拉科问道。

哈利抬头看着他。"要去我家吗？"

"是的。"

"我想是的。"哈利说，房间开始融化。

//

他们穿过寒冷的黑夜，走到了一条有排屋的街道上。这条街整洁而安静，另一边还有一个小公园，所以哈利觉得这里可能是某种豪华小区，尽管这些房子看起来有点破旧。街上的牌子上写着格林莫德广场。"你能看到十二号吗，哈利？"德拉科说，还握着他的手。

"什么？"哈利开始说，但即使在他说的时候，房子也开始移动了，中间两座房子中间又鼓起了一座房子，就像在泥浆中形成的一个气泡。然后房子终于归位了，直直地站在那里，就像它一直都在那里一样。"哇，"哈利呼吸道。

"这相当有趣，不是吗？"德拉科说，拉着哈利的手。"一起去吧。"

"你需要检查什么？"哈利问道，和德拉科一起走上破旧的前台阶。

"嗯？"德拉科看了看这边，又看了看另一边，然后用魔杖敲了敲门。

他不想被人看见，哈利猜测，门开了。

"你还是先走吧，哈利。"德拉科说着，松开了手。

"为什么？"

"我不知道魔法安保会不会接纳我。"德拉科说，"但它应该能认出你，即使你的年龄不合适。"

哈利不知道德拉科是什么意思，但他还是按照德拉科说的做了，走进了一个长长的黑暗大厅。德拉科跟在他后面进来，把门关上，然后用魔杖点亮了入口处的煤气灯。灯光对驱散屋内笼罩的阴暗没有什么作用，屋内似乎充满了相当多的阴影。哈利不明白自己为什么会住在这样一个阴暗的地方，尽管它看起来好像曾经相当宏伟。

"它认出我了吗？"哈利问道，他环顾四周，好像房子的某个部分可能会向他点头或打招呼。

"肯定是的。"德拉科说。"在楼上，我想。"

"你说过你需要在这里检查一些东西。"当他们爬上楼梯时，哈利提醒他。"是什么东西？"

"嗯，哈利。"德拉科低头看了看他。"我在尝试识别掉落在你身上的药水——这是设计治疗方法的最好方法，在大多数情况下。逆向工程。但是——荧光闪烁。"德拉科的魔杖末端有一束光在闪耀。他们已经到了一个有几扇门的登陆处，德拉科选择了右边的那扇门。"我的验证有问题。一定很复杂，要把你的身体和心灵都去得这么彻底，而且看起来好像不是暂时的。如果我能和魔药师谈谈，那就真的是帮了大忙了——不过当然，这是不可能的。"

"为什么？"哈利问道。他们在一个似乎是办公室的地方。一张办公桌立在窗边的一角，而对面的架子上摆满了奇怪的零碎东西——瓶瓶罐罐，就像德拉科实验室里的一样，但也有设备，看起来像显微镜和手动搅拌机的东西，也可能是坚果饼干。

"波特想弄清楚一件他认为涉及几个不同的魔药师的事情，"德拉科说。"如果他知道其中一些人是谁，他并没有告诉我。我希望我们能在这里的某个地方找到线索。"

"你叫老的我……波特？"

德拉科一直在打量着桌子上的文件，但现在他抬起头来，惊讶地张开了一点嘴巴。"这只是……"他开始说，然后吞了下去。"我们在学校里就是这么称呼对方的。我……”德拉科转身回到书桌前。"我是个有点混蛋的人，我叫每个人的姓。即使是我的朋友也罢。这是我——我觉得这很酷。"

"而且我们也不是朋友。"哈利说，希望自从他们上次谈起这件事后，也许答案已经改变了。那已经是一段时间以前的事了，也许德拉科只是忘记了他们在学习魔法的魔法学校里是多么好的朋友。

"啊，不是。"德拉科似乎在书桌里发现了非常有趣的东西，因为他俯身看了看，摆弄着其中的一个抽屉。"你不和混蛋做朋友，只……只和合适的人做朋友，你总能自己识别出所有的人。"

"那你和谁是朋友？"哈利问道。

"错误的那种人。"德拉科说，把抽屉塞回书桌里。

"但我们现在是朋友了。"哈利满怀希望地说，希望德拉科能看向他。他不知道为什么。他只是觉得这样很好，因为德拉科的眼睛非常好看，哈利喜欢德拉科高兴。他希望德拉科对做朋友感到高兴，但德拉科正忙着打开另一个抽屉。

"哦，是的，我们现在是非常好的朋友。"他说着，也把那个抽屉塞了进去。"不过，仅供你将来参考，我那时也非常想做你的朋友，只是你……我做得很糟糕。我……我相当粗鲁。"

"我不认为你很糟糕。"哈利说，走到书桌前。德拉科说，他们必须寻找线索。

"是的，好吧。"德拉科拿起一些文件，翻阅起来。"我想说的是，你的参照系比较歪，在这个年纪。"将文件扔回原处，他转身向门口走去。"走吧，哈利。这里什么都没有。"

哈利急忙追上前去，跟着德拉科回到了落地窗前。"你说我的'参照系比较歪'是什么意思？"

"没什么。"德拉科说，打开了另一扇门。里面是一间卧室，上面覆盖着一层细细的灰尘。

你肯定有什么意思，哈利想说。但他却说："你生气了吗？"

"没有。"德拉科又关上了门，打开了另一扇门。

你似乎很生气，哈利想说，但知道这次最好不要说什么。这个房间里摆满了架子和箱子，但看起来也许使用的频率更高，因为没有那么多灰尘。

"对不起。"德拉科突然说道，转身朝他走去。"对不起，哈利。我不应该……"他伸出手，哈利退缩了。

哈利不是故意的。他真的，真的不是故意的，只是德拉科看起来很不高兴；这让哈利感到紧张，就像他的内心在打结。他的一部分已经在想去柜子里了，尽管德拉科绝不会把他送到那里去。德拉科甚至不知道柜子的事，但为时已晚。

德拉科回过神来，显得很奇怪。"对不起，"他又说，声音沙哑。

"为了什么？"哈利尴尬地推开他，在其中一个盒子里寻找。德拉科说过，他们需要一个线索。箱子里全是文件夹里的文件，就像旧档案一样。哈利继续看下一个。

过了很久，哈利听到德拉科的动静。当哈利偷偷看了一眼，德拉科正在看架子上的东西。

"我很沮丧。"在哈利又搬过两个箱子后，德拉科说。

德拉科在架子上似乎没有什么进展。

"我现在应该已经修好了去衰老的问题。你本来是依靠我的专业知识。"

"不，我没有。"哈利有些情绪化地将其中一个箱子推到一边，开始下一个箱子。其中大部分都是无聊的旧文件。

德拉科转身看着他。"我是说年长的……你。他在依赖我。"

哈利有点讨厌年长的他。从盒子里拿出文件夹，他看了看上面的标签，然后把它们扔了回去。

"这就是为什么他把我带到……你去衰老的时候我们在的地方。"德拉科接着说，哈利不想听。反正听起来是个无聊的故事，只不过是关于他的，所以他忍不住对自己的兴趣。他装作没听懂的样子，继续往下一个盒子里看。"我不知道我们在哪里，"德拉科说，"当药水落在你身上的时候。但他带我来是因为他……他认为我对药剂很在行，他需要我的帮助。而且……我也想帮他，只是现在我还没有做到，我知道他不会喜欢我闯进他的房子……"

"那他就是那个混蛋。"哈利听到自己发话了，他不是故意的。他根本就没打算说什么，只是后来他开始说了很多话。"他才是混蛋，如果你想帮他的时候不能去他家，尤其是作为……"哈利把眼镜推上去——"因为这是我的家，他是我，我说没事的。"

德拉科盯着他。

哈利转过身去，开始捣鼓另一个盒子。他主要是想做一些事情，来不看德拉科那张优雅的长脸。

"你说得对，哈利。"德拉科说。"就像我说的，我很沮丧。我变得易怒，我很抱歉。"

"没关系。"哈利说，从一盒文件转到下一盒，却发现已经没有盒子了。"我们到底在找什么样的线索？"他问。

"嗯。"德拉科终于动身去看其中一个箱子。"和最近一些处理药剂的案子有关。他认为有不同的魔药师，但这些案子之间有共同的因素联系，比如有人提供原料。"

"这些是最近的。"哈利说，指着一个盒子。

德拉科看了看，很惊讶，然后拿出其中一个文件夹，开始翻阅。

一两分钟后，哈利过去帮忙。阅读这些旧文件对他来说并没有意思，但文件夹上有日期。他可以帮忙整理它们。开始看文件了，哈利说："你从来没有告诉过我什么是傲罗。是一种大律师吗？"

德拉科的目光滑向他，然后又回到文件上。"傲罗是……"放下文件，他又拿起另一份。哈利把德拉科已经看过的那份放回盒子里。"警察，"德拉科突然说，回头对哈利说。"这就像麻瓜警察，但是他们是巫师。他们找到违法的巫师和女巫，然后把他们监禁起来。"

"什么是监禁？"哈利问道，他还没来得及阻止自己。

"他们把他们关起来。"德拉科说，回头看他的文件。"他们把他们关进巫师监狱。"

"哦。"哈利翻了翻文件，读了读上面的内容，试图确定它们是否有什么有用的内容。它们中的大多数似乎都是关于人们不应该做的咒语，出于这样或那样的原因——他收集到，你不应该在麻瓜面前施法，你年轻的时候不应该施法。哈利不知道德拉科给他的那本书前面提到关于未成年魔法的法令时，也是一直在讲这个问题。报纸上似乎没有一篇是关于谋杀、火灾或炸弹的，这些都是警察要处理的事情。

哈利不知道年长的自己是否喜欢当傲罗。他以前从来没有想过要当警察。"我赚的钱多吗？"他最后问道。

"一点也不。"德拉科说，放下另一个文件夹，哈利把它放回盒子里。

"那为什么我有一整栋房子？"即使房子很窄，也有很多层，而且是在伦敦。哈利对房地产一窍不通，但对一个人来说，似乎有点多。

"你教父给你的。"

"我没有教父。"德拉科没说什么，所以哈利猜他没听见。"我说，我没有教父。"

"对不起，哈利。"德拉科的声音听起来很紧张，但哈利看不到他的脸。他正低头盯着文件，不看他。"你是有教父的。"

"那我怎么不知道他的事？"

"我不知道，我不知道。我不知道。哈利。"德拉科突然转过身来。"他叫小天狼星布莱克。"

"哦。"

"他爱你。"德拉科补充道，他的声音听起来意外地急促。

"他怎么可能？我从没见过他。"

"但你会的。"德拉科说。"我想他一定很想见到你——非常想。他想找到你——他很努力地想去找你。"

"他肯定也没怎么努力。"哈利后退了一步。"弗农叔叔在黄页里。"

"他被监禁了。"德拉科说。

被监禁？哈利想不通。

"因为他没有犯下的罪行。"德拉科接着说。

哈利想了想，德拉科一直在用过去语态，好像小天狼星布莱克已经不在了。沉重的不可避免的感觉落在哈利的肩上。"他怎么了？"

"他去世了。"德拉科说，这也是哈利已经默认的事实。

这还是让人失望。

"我很抱歉，哈利。"

哈利让自己耸耸肩。"我不认识他。我想以后会很难过的。"

"现在伤心也没关系。"

"你希望我为此哭泣吗？"

"不，哈利，我的意思是——"德拉科的口气有点像他自己可能会哭。"我的意思是，表达你的感受是可以的。"

"我没有任何感觉。"

沉默就像一个慢慢膨胀的气球一样充满了整个房间，就像十二号挤在十一号和十三号之间。

"好吧，哈利。"德拉科说，他的声音用最温柔的方式给气球放气。"这就好了。你愿意和我坐在一起吗？我们可以把这些文件好好整理一下。"坐在地上，德拉科把文件摆成一堆。

他们在文件上工作了一会儿，按日期分类，然后按案件分类。哈利浏览了一下文件上面的内容，看起来大部分还是很无聊的，但德拉科看了几份文件。

"其中很多都不是波特的案子，"德拉科说，"有大量的档案。我想知道你是不是在交叉参考部里的旧案，以寻找与你现在的嫌疑人相匹配的模式。"

"交叉参考"听起来不太像他，但哈利没有说什么。也许他年纪大了，就变得更聪明了。

"如果你真的找到了模式，你可能没有把相关文件留在箱子里。你想看看我们还能找到什么吗？"德拉科站了起来，向哈利伸出手。

哈利抬头看了看，心想也许德拉科会用魔法出现的咒语把他们弹到楼上去。但当哈利握住他的手时，德拉科却拉住了他的手，把哈利扶了起来——但随后他并没有立刻把手拉开，哈利紧紧地握住了他的手。佩妮一直握着达利的手；有时朋友们在学校里也会这样做，但从来没有人和他握过。不过，德拉科似乎并不介意。

第二层还有一些发霉的卧室，它们之间有一间浴室，德拉科停在那里，从洗脸池的下水道里捡起一些毛发。"你在做什么？"哈利问道。

"它们可能是我研究解药的工作所必需的。"德拉科说，把这些毛发放进他斗篷里的一个信封里。

"一些旧头发？"哈利问，做了个鬼脸。

"确切地说，是老头发。"德拉科的嘴唇动了动，露出了笑容。"这些都是你以前的毛发，可以帮助我确定修复后让你变成几岁。别担心，哈利。"德拉科补充道，显然是看到了哈利厌恶的表情。"我只是把它们当作预防措施，我们可能不需要它们。"

从浴室出来，他们继续上到顶层，打开隔壁的门，进入一间似乎经常使用的卧室。哈利意识到这一定是年长自己用过的房间，于是在周围转悠了一下。一张床靠着远处的墙站着，床头有一个小床头柜，里面有一个抽屉。一个大的抽屉柜靠墙垂直而立，旁边是一把看起来很舒服的椅子。床上很乱，衣服散落一地，还有运动鞋、一些碗筷和更多的文件。哈利去检查柜子，德拉科则开始调查房间。

在柜子里，长袍和斗篷挂在钩子上，旁边还有一些其他的衣服，看起来还不错。哈利为了好玩，试穿了其中一件大衣，在口袋里发现了一些奇怪的金币。他不想偷东西，就把硬币放回去，大衣也放回钩子上。角落里放着三四把扫帚，这似乎很奇怪，因为哈利从来就不是一个特别喜欢打扫的人，外面的房间也不是一尘不染。

当哈利离开柜子想看看房间里还有什么东西的时候，德拉科正站在床头柜旁，手里拿着一块绿色的方布和一捆文件。德拉科眉间有些皱，在哈利走进房间时，他继续盯着那块绿布。哈利觉得这块布一定很重要，便走了过去。"那是什么？"

"没什么。"德拉科说，把那块布和一捆文件塞进抽屉里，然后用魔杖把它扣上。

在他这样做的时候，哈利看到了床头柜上一个细长的盒子。看样子它一定是电子的，看它身上有一根线，连着桌子后面的东西。这是哈利在屋子里看到的第一个电子东西，也许除了手动调音台。"这是什么东西？"哈利问道，按了一下前面的按钮。一张照片填满了盒子上面的黑色空间——一个棕色头发的女孩和一个红色头发的男人。

"这是一部手机。"

"你说手机是电话。"哈利指责道，他糊涂到把绿布的事忘得一干二净。

"它是一部电话。"德拉科说。"它也可以装照片。"

"它们是谁？"哈利问道，更仔细地看着棕发女孩和红发男人。

"那些是你的朋友。从霍格沃茨来的。"

"我有朋友？"哈利拿起电话机——手机——更仔细地看。照片的底部有一个条形图案，上面写着"滑动解锁"。

"当然，你……"截断自己的视线，德拉科低头看着他。"是的，哈利。"他认真地说。"你有朋友。那是你最好的两个朋友。"

哈利现在想起来了，德拉科说过哈利的朋友是"合适的那种"。照片上，棕发女孩在笑，而红发男人正仰头大笑。"他们看起来很老。"哈利说。"我现在是他们的朋友吗？"

"是的，你……你现在还是他们的朋友。"

"你觉得我可能和他们谈起过我的案子吗？"哈利想，如果他真的有朋友，他会把一切都告诉他们——他们可以一起做一切事情，比如破案，拍笑脸照。每天午餐他们都会吃鱼和薯条。

"你可能已经谈过了。"

"那么，你觉得他们可能知道些什么吗？"哈利说。"也许我们可以打电话给他们，问问他们关于魔药的事。"底部的栏杆没有明显的滑动方式，但他试着用拇指按了一下。画面变了，变成了另一幅画面，上面有一堆小图片。

"啊。"德拉科移开目光，开始扫起散落在房间里的衣服。"我觉得这不是个好主意。"

"为什么不好？"

德拉科从地上捡起训练鞋。"你来找我的时候——关于你正在处理的案子——你说……"要把他收起来的斗篷和训练鞋放进柜子里，德拉科转身离开了哈利。"你说魔法部里的其他人可能也参与其中。"

"什么是魔法部？"

"魔法部。"德拉科说。"是魔法政府。"

"这和什么有关系？"

"它的意思是……...哈利、格兰杰和韦斯莱——你的两个朋友——他们都为魔法部工作。"

"你是说我不信任我的朋友？"

"你说……"轻轻关掉柜子里的灯，德拉科转过身来面对他，哈利突然被他脸上的疲惫所震惊。他眼下的空隙看起来污浊，仿佛有阴影或伤痕。"你说过我是你唯一可以信任的人。"

"但你说我们不是朋友。"哈利说。

"我不知道你为什么这么说。我只是想——我只是——你说了，所以我……。.我会解决的。我可以解决的，哈利。你说你信任我，我是……我不需要任何人的帮助。"德拉科的眼袋让他看起来很不开心——倒不如说是带着绝望的不开心，他的嘴也撇了下去。

"除了我的。"哈利说。

"是的。"德拉科微微一笑。"是的，哈利。我确实需要你的帮助。"

哈利推了推眼镜。"我也相信你。郑重声明。"

德拉科吞了吞口水。"我们……"走到哈利身边，他再次伸出手。放下手机，哈利握住了他的手。"跟我一起走吧。我带你看看飞路。"

"什么是飞路？"

他们一起牵着手，走出房间，走下楼梯。

//

飞路原来是火炉，它是一种魔法交通工具。德拉科说，大多数巫师和女巫的烟囱片上都放着飞路粉。找到老哈利的，德拉科从罐子里拿了一撮扔进火里，火苗变成了绿色。当他们走进去的时候，一点也不热，德拉科说："量体裁剂。"这嗖嗖嗖地把他们从十二号的火炉里带到了德拉科实验室的一个火炉里。

"什么是量体裁剂？"哈利问道。

"就是我们所在的地方。"德拉科说。"你愿意帮忙多做一些药剂吗？"

哈利急切地默许了，他们开始制作德拉科所谓的"指示剂溶液"。它们是可以用来测试某人是否吃了某种特定成分的药水，德拉科说他以前做过很多东西。他说他甚至做了一个来帮助哈利完成他的傲罗工作，但后来他没有再说什么。

德拉科让哈利搅拌一些粉末，然后从一些蜻蜓身上拔下几片翅膀。最糟糕的是，如果你没有恰到好处地拔出它们，发出的声音实在是--你能听到它们嘎嘎作响。哈利不小心弄断了一只的头，但当他迅速抬头看德拉科是否注意到时，德拉科正挥舞着魔杖。一个小型的水族箱出现了，里面有鱼在游，还有一只小小的乌贼。原来，他们要吓唬乌贼，这样才能从它身上得到一些墨水。

德拉科收集到墨水后，哈利指出："这对乌贼来说不是很好。

"我本来就不是一个很好的人"，德拉科说，把金属碗拿到了其中一个炉灶上方的吧台挂着的一个黑锅上。碗的边缘与锅的边缘对齐，所以当德拉科把碗放在上面的时候，碗就会完美地平衡在锅的上面，不会掉进去。

"我觉得你很好。"哈利说，跟着他走到炉膛边。

"谢谢你，哈利。"德拉科用他的魔杖，在锅的下面点了一把火，然后开始回到他的长椅上。

哈利也跟着他去了那里。"你觉得我的参照系是歪的。"

"我不应该这么说。"

"也许你是对的。"哈利推了推眼镜。"德思礼家一点也不怎么好。"

"我发现了。你切菜的技术怎么样，哈利？我们需要切四分之一英寸的老鼠尾巴。"

哈利耸了耸肩。"还行吧，我想。佩妮姨妈让我砍那些不需要很小的东西。"

"你还记得我们做午饭时我教你的切割咒语吗？"

"我能用它吗？"哈利说，对又能施展魔法感到兴奋。

"你只需要不断移动刀下的尾巴，确保它们的长度合适，并确保你的手指不会被夹住。"

"呃，"哈利说，有点泄气。"我不知道我的魔杖放在哪里了。"

"给你。"德拉科说，从袖子里抽出来。

"谢谢你，先生。我——我又把它忘了。"

"没关系。"德拉科说，他的声音很温暖。"我会教你一道符咒，把它放在袖子里。"

"像你的那样？"哈利说，头猛地抬起来，想看看德拉科是不是认真的。

"是的。"然后德拉科的手碰到了他的肩膀，不过是用一种很好的方式，德拉科正用他那银色的眼睛和苍白的喉咙以及漂亮的嘴巴看着他。"我们都有歪曲的观点。我不应该否定你的观点，尤其是它——它对我来说意义重大。"

"我的观点？"哈利问道，感觉有些困惑。

"是的，哈利。我很重视它——非常重视。"

"哦，"哈利说，有点脸红。以前从来没有人对他说过这样的话，德拉科的手怎么也没有离开他的肩膀，这很奇怪，但也很好。

"让我再给你看看切割咒。只是为了确保我们的安全。"德拉科说着，他的手滑落，身体微微转过来给哈利看咒语。

他们就这样持续了好几个小时——德拉科给哈利展示了切碎、搅拌、舀水的法术，酝酿药剂一直到晚饭时间。

//

晚饭他们又吃了炸鱼薯条，当德拉科再次告诉他可以吃任何他想吃的东西时，哈利要了这个。德拉科似乎对再次吃这道菜并不兴奋，但他还是没有抗议。之后他们吃了冰激凌，因为德拉科说今天还是他们的中间生日。

他们还没有做完药剂，所以哈利以为他们吃完晚饭就会回到楼下，但德拉科却去了起居室，又用魔杖把椅子展开。"有样东西我想让你看看。"他说，用魔杖指着书架，让一本书飘到他们面前。

哈利相当确定德拉科要设法让他看书，他战战兢兢地坐在德拉科做的沙发边上，感到紧张和烦躁。但德拉科只是把那本花里胡哨的大书放在他的腿上，打开到中间的一页。哈利用眼角的余光看到这一页上全是动人的图片，这让他感觉更加糟糕。德拉科肯定觉得自己根本就看不懂字。

"这是我的大姨妈沃尔布加。"德拉科却说。"她是我妈妈的姑姑，在她父亲那边。"

哈利顿时觉得更感兴趣了。他敢打赌，德拉科的家庭真的很酷。

然而，当哈利看向照片时，他看到一个阴沉的老妇人对着镜头大皱眉头，然后转身对着画面外的人猛拍。吞了吞口水，哈利试图想出一些好听的话来。"她看起来……很不错。"

德拉科的头向后仰去，他笑了，但那是一种亲切、丰富的声音，哈利觉得很困惑，但还是很愉快。"我想我们都能同意她看起来就像一只秃鹫。"德拉科说，听起来很有趣。"她也是个暴君。"

"暴君是什么意思？"

"暴君就是从来不让你开心的人。"

"哦，你没做错事时，他们会惩罚你吗？"

顿了顿，哈利抬起头来。德拉科迅速翻开了这一页。"我也不清楚。你指的是什么样的惩罚？"

"比如把人锁在柜子里。"哈利说。"有时整整一个星期，而且不能吃正餐。"

"是的，我认为这可以算是暴虐。"德拉科的声音很遥远，好像在想别的事情，当他再次开口时，语气很突兀。"这本书挺重的。我不确定我是否要把它一直放在我的腿上。你能帮忙吗，哈利？"

哈利皱起眉头，困惑地看着他。

"如果你坐近一点，我可以把这部分放在你的腿上。"德拉科继续说，来示范。"还有这里，这样我们就不会被压扁了，我这样搂着你，你就可以翻页了。"

德拉科的手臂滑到了哈利的肩膀上。哈利腿上的书并没有那么重，他并不清楚德拉科的问题在哪里，但现在他坐在德拉科身边，感觉非常好。德拉科的身体温暖而坚实，他身上散发着鱼片和鱿鱼墨汁的味道，哈利从来没有被人搂着坐过，尽管他经常看到别人这么做。

"这是阿尔法德。"德拉科说，他指着一张照片，照片上的人看起来和那个暴虐的老女人差不多。"他是我的大舅舅，对于这本家族史来说，并不是很重要。"他翻过一页，露出另一个老人。"而这里是赛努斯·布莱克，我母亲那边的祖父。"

"布莱克？"哈利说。"像我的教父？"

"正是，哈利。"德拉科说。"现在我们要进入正题了。让我们进入下一代吧。这是贝拉特里克斯，不过我们根本不用看那个老巫婆，这是我的姨妈安多米达，她很讨人喜欢，这是我妈妈。"

"我想看看你妈妈。"哈利说，因为德拉科开始翻页了。德拉科回去了，哈利窥视着黑发女孩、棕发女孩和金发女孩的三张画像。他们看起来很年轻，年龄在十二岁到十六岁之间。"她是哪一个？"他问道，但即使在他问的时候，他也已经知道了。那个金发女孩是哈利见过的最漂亮的女孩，她看起来完全像年轻的德拉科。

德拉科指了指她。"你在这些照片上看不出来，但她的眼睛是蓝色的。"

"不是银色的，像你的？"

德拉科一定觉得这很有趣，因为他笑了。"不，不是银色的。"

除了这三张个人肖像，这一页还有两张三个女孩的照片。其中一张里，她们正摆着姿势，德拉科的妈妈笑得很好看，黑头发的那个翻着白眼。第二张中，棕发的和黑发的正互相转身抽出魔杖，看上去好像在大喊大叫。在那张照片上，德拉科的妈妈还是那样漂亮的笑容，但尽管她的嘴没有变，她的眼睛却变了。它们看起来就像是慢慢地冻成了冰块，与周围的动静成为了一个点。

"她真漂亮。"哈利说，因为她确实是。

"是的。"德拉科同意。

"你很爱她吗？"哈利说，抬头看着德拉科。

"是的，哈利。"

"你经常见到她吗？她住在哪里？你爸爸呢？"

"我没有我爸爸的照片。"德拉科说。

"为什么没有？"

搂着哈利肩膀的手臂抬了起来，哈利确信自己说错了什么，但随后德拉科的手抚在了哈利的头发上。它轻轻地将刘海从他的眉心扫开，然后手臂又回到了哈利的肩膀上，温暖而安心。德拉科用另一只手，翻开了这一页。"你没明白这一点。"德拉科说。"我不想给你看我的家族历史，我想给你看一些你的历史。"

"我的？"哈利说，他吓了一跳，但开始感到兴奋。

"这是小天狼星布莱克。"德拉科说。"你的教父。"

德拉科指着的画像是一个和哈利差不多大的小男孩。他的头发挺长，黑色的，表情很烦躁。无论是表情还是头发，都让哈利想起了上一页的那个黑发女孩，他的长袍也是如此。所有照片上的其他人都穿得非常漂亮，但小天狼星黑却显得很颓废，仿佛根本不在乎自己的模样。"那是谁？"哈利指着一张年轻男孩的画像问道。他看起来像是可以成为德拉科，如果德拉科有一头黑发，而且不是那么英俊的话。

"雷古勒斯·布莱克，"德拉科说。"小天狼星的弟弟。他们两个都是很棒的人，哈利。"

"你认识他们？"

"不，"德拉科说，"但我知道他们的故事。"

"因为你妈妈？"

"不，是因为你。"德拉科捏了捏哈利的肩膀。

"但我们不是朋友。"

德拉科的嘴唇动了动——有点像微笑，但也有点像皱眉。"你很喜欢提醒我这个事实。"

"这似乎不对。"哈利说。"我们应该是朋友。"

"我告诉你吧。"德拉科说。"如果等你长大了，你还愿意和我做朋友，我就同意。"

"我知道我还想和你做朋友。"哈利低头看了看照片。"这样我们就有关系了吗？因为你家里有布莱克家的人？"

"我应该希望不是。"德拉科说，合上相册。

"哦。"

"哈利，我的意思是……我的一部分。我的意思是……我的家庭有一部分很可怕，你不会希望有一部分。"

"哪些部分？"

"首先是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。"

"那个黑发女孩？"

"就是那个。"

哈利觉得她看起来并不那么糟糕，但他认为德拉科比他更清楚。这似乎很奇怪，德拉科可能有一个糟糕的家庭成员，反而长大后会变得这么好，但哈利猜测弗农叔叔和佩妮阿姨严格来说是他的家庭成员，所以也许这并没有太大的区别。

"我父母到底发生了什么事？"哈利问道。自从德拉科前一天晚上一直问他关于他们的事情之后，他就一直在想这个问题，而说到他们的家庭，就提醒了他。

德拉科没有使用魔杖，而是站起来把相册收起来。"你的父母是巫师。"他说，把相册小心翼翼地放到一个架子上。

"真的吗？"

"是的。"德拉科似乎在摆弄着书籍的顺序。

"他们怎么了？"

"他们……他们死了。他们为了保护你免受……而死了。"拖着尾音，德拉科转过身来，似乎在正视自己的肩膀。他看起来就像恐怖电影里的人，他勇敢地要被折磨，哈利不知道自己是否应该问。但这是关于他的父母，然后德拉科继续说："有一个人。他是——白痴、强大、傲慢。他以为自己可以——他自私又残忍，以为自己可以控制所有人，只是他不能。他控制不了你的父母，也控制不了像你父母这样的人，他们站在他的面前，然后为此而死。"

哈利试图在脑海里处理这一切。"我的叔叔和阿姨告诉我，我的父母死于一场车祸。"

"你叔叔和阿姨是肮脏腐朽的骗子。"德拉科激烈地说道，然后转身回到书柜前。

哈利瞪大眼睛看着他的背影。那些好心的老师以前都没有对他说过这样的话。通常他们都会评论说有养育者如何如何的困难，而德思礼家真的是尽力了。

"他们是骗子，哈利，"德拉科说，从书架上选了一本不同的书。他回到沙发旁。"他们是骗子，你永远不用再去找他们，如果你不想的话。我要解决这个问题。"

不回去找弗农叔叔和佩妮阿姨，听起来不错。德拉科是不错，只是如果他真的喜欢哈利，哈利就能一直保持现在的年龄，当他们是朋友的时候，而不是三十一岁，当他们不是朋友的时候。"那个坏人呢？"哈利说，德拉科在他旁边坐下。"我父母站起来的那个人？他被——监禁了吗？"

"啊，"德拉科说。"没有，一个很勇敢的人把他彻底除掉了。"

"你是说杀了他？"

"嗯。"德拉科把玩着他取来的那本书的边缘。它看起来很旧，但封面很漂亮，绿色的藤蔓缝在看起来像皮革的地方。"那个坏蛋最后确实死了，但真的。他是自作自受。"

"是你干的吗？"哈利问道。

"嗯？"

"那个很勇敢的人。"

"哈利。"德拉科说。"不是。"

哈利试图掩饰自己的失望。

"我相信有一天你会见到他的。"德拉科温和地说。

哈利并不在意见到那个非常勇敢的人。他觉得相当肯定德拉科可以做到，如果他在那里的话，但哈利猜测那是很久以前的事了。他的脑海里盘旋着他一直想象的车祸和德拉科说的话——哈利一直认为他的爸爸妈妈一定是个好人，但德拉科说这话的意义太大了——德拉科，他善良、聪明、坚强，比阿姨或叔叔都要好。德拉科不认识哈利的父母——他本来就和哈利同龄——但他还是觉得哈利的爸爸妈妈很好，他们是巫师。他们和他一样，也是巫师，哈利不知道阿姨和叔叔是否知道。

他们一定知道。

你的姨妈和姨父都是肮脏腐朽的骗子，德拉科说过，他听起来很生气。他听起来真的很生气，但不是冲着哈利来的，这种感觉很好。尽管德拉科真的希望哈利是三十一岁，但这种感觉还是很好。凑近德拉科在沙发上，哈利假装看着德拉科带来的书，想着也许德拉科会再次搂住他。"那是什么？"哈利说。

"童话故事。"德拉科说。

"哦，"哈利说，尽量不让自己感到失望。

"麻瓜也有童话故事，不是吗？"

"对啊。像……呃。"哈利努力想出一个。"灰姑娘。"

"灰姑娘很奇妙。"德拉科说，这就更让人失望了，因为灰姑娘实在是太无聊了。你能发现自己有一个魔法教母的想法总是显得那么的不切实际，以至于哈利觉得这很愚蠢。德拉科接着说："我很喜欢乌鸦啄掉姐妹俩眼睛的那一段。"

"什么？"哈利抬头看着德拉科，吓了一跳。"《灰姑娘》里没有这个情节。"

德拉科的眉头皱了起来。"肯定有的。不过我觉得其中一个姐妹剪掉鞋跟的部分有点恶心。鞋子不会沾上血吗？"

"《灰姑娘》里也没有这个内容。"

"也许麻瓜版是经过消毒的。"

"什么是消毒过的？"

"就是没那么有趣的意思。"打开书，德拉科终究还是搂住了他。

这感觉是如此的温暖和美好，以至于哈利想要更加靠近，这很愚蠢。太傻了，因为佩妮总是抱着达利，但那是因为达利是个大宝宝。哈利不想当个婴儿，所以他就呆在原地。

"当我还是个孩子的时候，我爸爸经常给我读这些故事。"德拉科说，他检查了一下前面的目录，翻开了一页。"妈妈以前也是这样读的，但父亲读的时候更好。"

"为什么？"哈利问，因为他想听听德拉科爸爸的一切。也许他是那个勇敢的巫师，打败了那个坏巫师，但如果他是德拉科可能会说。也许德拉科并不想吹牛。也许……

"父亲演出了所有的声音，"德拉科说。"我在想，你——你想不想听一个故事？"

哈利以前从来没有人给他读过书，除了有时在小学一年级的时候，老师会在班级前面读一本书，然后展示图片。"你会演声音吗？"哈利问道，暂时忘记了自己的保留意见，扭捏得更紧了。"像你父亲那样？"

"会的。"德拉科的手臂卷住他，把他抱得很暖很紧。"我会像父亲那样。"


	3. 第三章

第二天早上，哈利又在一张床上醒来。眨开眼睛，他拿起眼镜。当他戴上眼镜时，他看到了一只银色的狐狸，它站起身来，转过身来，穿过墙小跑着离开了。这一次哈利没有惊慌失措，而是在床头柜上找到了他的魔杖，然后他开始整理床铺。也许他应该问问德拉科关于那个铺床的咒语。它可能就在德拉科给他的那本书里，但哈利并没有按照他的意思去看那本书，然后德拉科就让它消失了。哈利不知道如果自己把它要回来，德拉科会不会喜欢。不过话说回来，他也没打算一直睡在德拉科的床上。他这次并没有打算再睡在上面，他一定是睡着了，德拉科给他施了魔法，也给他穿上了一套睡衣。

哈利半信半疑地以为又会有人敲门，就像前一天早上一样。它没有来，所以当他做完床时，他打开门，从门里看出去，发现德拉科在实验室里工作。他的衣服和前一天不一样，一如既往的豪华，但眼下的阴影更明显了。

"早上好，哈利。"德拉科笑着说。

"你把我放在你的床上。"哈利指责道。

笑容摇摇欲坠。"你睡着了。"

"如果你一直把我搬来搬去，你要睡哪里？"

德拉科挥了挥魔杖，银狐渐渐消失，吸回德拉科的魔杖里。"对不起，哈利。"德拉科静静地说道。"下次我会征求你的同意。"

"你睡在哪里？"哈利重复了一遍，觉得自己很娇气。

"你不用担心我。"德拉科说，用那种安静的方式。"我可以——"

"因为你没有睡觉。"哈利听到自己的音量升高，甚至不知道为什么。"你整晚都没睡，在研究什么愚蠢的药水，试图修复我！"

德拉科的眼睛突然睁大。

"可是我不需要修复。"哈利听到自己说，他甚至不知道自己为什么要这么说，他的嘴巴好像和大脑没有连接起来。"我很好！我很好。你只是不想和我一起玩而已！"

"哦，哈利，"德拉科呼出一口气。

"我要去厕所！"哈利喊道，蹬着楼梯走到大厅。"我不明白为什么厕所在楼上！"他补充道，只是因为他无缘无故地觉得真的很生气。

在楼梯的顶端，银狐出现了。哈利也想对着它大喊大叫，因为他知道德拉科派它来跟踪他，他不需要一只该死的魔狐看着他上厕所，老天爷。但是德拉科就在楼下，所以大喊大叫会很费劲，哈利甚至不知道自己当初为什么要大喊大叫。

用完马桶后，哈利放下座垫，坐在上面，觉得自己很可怜，主要是因为他无缘无故地吼了德拉科。也许德拉科会找到弗农叔叔和佩妮阿姨，把哈利送回他们那里，直到德拉科把药水弄好。或者德拉科会把哈利锁在柜子里，尽管那是暴君的作为。也许德拉科不会做这些事情，因为他是最善良、最有魔力的人，但经过这件事，德拉科肯定不会喜欢他，这让哈利胸口很痛。

哈利不想再出去看那只盯着他的狐狸，当然也不想再下去找德拉科，最后他决定去洗个澡。在温热的喷雾下，他尽量不去想任何事情，用德拉科的好闻的肥皂擦洗着自己，直到他真正干净为止。佩妮姨妈总是说他很脏，哈利觉得她可能是对的。

当哈利洗完澡出来，戴上眼镜，发现衣服在等着他，睡衣也不见了，和前一天一样。哈利知道德拉科一定是把它们用咒语放了进来，他觉得比以前更羞愧，因为这意味着德拉科发现了哈利在洗澡，而且还喜欢他，给他做魔法衣服。哈利觉得自己是世界上最彻底的混蛋，他尽可能慢地擦干自己的身体，然后试图用更长的时间穿衣服，不知道自己穿完之后会做什么。

不过，渐渐地，门那边的培根香味和乒乒乓乓的声音吸引了他，由于在浴室里没有别的事情可做，哈利终于打开门，从里面走了出来。

厨房里，一盘司康正从烤箱里飘出来，盘旋在炊具上煎的培根上。一碗奶油和另一碗草莓已经摆在桌子上，德拉科正把盘子、餐具和餐巾纸指挥到桌子上。"你要吃早餐吗，哈利？"德拉科说，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

哈利觉得自己很丢脸，喃喃地答应了，主要是因为他的胃正在因为不能吃到发出如此美味气味的食物而扭曲。哈利知道自己的脸可能是红的，于是就坐在了餐桌前。司康和培根飞了过来，精致地飘落到他的盘子里。"谢谢你。"哈利喃喃自语，随后把脸塞了进去，这样他就不用再说什么了。

德拉科坐在他对面，几乎没有发出任何声音。不过当哈利看过去的时候，德拉科给自己准备了一个司康和一些草莓。至少德拉科在吃东西，即使他没有睡觉。因为他想给哈利治病。哈利又是尴尬又是不高兴，他喝了一口橙汁，然后吃起了培根。

哈利明白德拉科为什么要找到解药。就算德拉科讨厌哈利年长的自己，爱着十岁的自己，德拉科也会想办法解决，因为三十一岁才是哈利应该在的地方。这和德拉科是否喜欢他一点关系都没有。

知道这一点并不能改变一个事实，如果德拉科只是想做正确的事情，那就意味着哈利在这个年纪是错误的。同时哈利从来没有这么开心过，也没有这么好的感觉，这让做错事的他更加郁闷。然后他还为此去对德拉科大喊大叫，毁了一切。

"哈利，"德拉科悄悄地说。

哈利愣住了。

德拉科给了他一个小小的但肯定的微笑。"食物是不会消失的。"他说。"你可以咀嚼。"

那又怎样？哈利想问，但他基本上已经把一整块烤饼塞进了嘴里，所以他放慢了速度。

德拉科没有像哈利那样喝鲜榨橙汁。相反，他是用一个杯子喝饮料，杯子里冒着袅袅的蒸汽。从味道上看，哈利猜测是咖啡。德拉科已经喝了两杯，现在开始倒第三杯。"我想我们今天可能会再出去一趟。"他说。

又是'旅行'？哈利想用讨厌的声音说，但他也没有说出来。上次德拉科没有带他去什么不好的地方，即使那并不怎么好玩。也许这次德拉科会带他去那个红发男人的家——但是应该不是。德拉科说他们必须是个秘密。就像一个失败的科学实验。哈利又伸手去拿了一块司康。

"我知道威尔特郡有个地方，"德拉科接着说。"那里很适合野餐。而且我可以教你飞行。你愿意吗？"

哈利本来还想再吃点培根，但现在他又愣住了。"飞行？"他问道，嘴里塞满了司康。

微微的笑容又出现了。"是的，你以前经常飞行，因为我们在学校里玩的一项运动。它叫魁地奇。即使在你很年轻的时候，你就很厉害。是我们年级里最好的，到目前为止。"

拿起橙汁，哈利喝了一口，把嘴里的饼块咽下去。"你会飞——用胳膊吗？"

"一般用扫帚。"

又喝了一口果汁把剩下的司康饼冲下去，"像女巫一样？"

"许多女巫确实使用扫帚，是的。有些文化更常用地毯，但我只知道用扫帚飞行。你想学吗？"

"你不是……"碎屑掉在盘子里。

"能为你展现飞行我的荣幸，哈利。"德拉科的声音深沉而温暖，这让人听起来好像他是真心的。

哈利知道德拉科这么说只是为了让他们假装之前什么都没发生过，只是哈利不知道德拉科为什么要这么假装，除了德拉科确实想忘记这件事之外。而这几乎是有道理的，因为德拉科是那么的善良和有天赋——他是个天才，真的——只是哈利对他大吼大叫。至少应该为此把他送进柜子里几个小时。"你为什么……...？”哈利开始了，但他想不出自己想问什么。

"因为我已经很久没有飞了。"德拉科用这种完全友好、合理的声音说。"你让我想起了我们上学的时候，那时我们经常飞。我才意识到我很怀念它。"

哈利又把他的司康撕碎了一些。

"你愿意和我一起去吗，哈利？"

"为什么你的厕所在楼上？"哈利随口说了一句，这根本不是他想说的。

"你说什么？"

"你的厕所和厨房。"哈利说。"通常它们都在一楼，不是吗？有什么不同吗？我是说，因为魔法吗？"

"不，"德拉科缓缓说道，他的脸上画满了困惑。"二楼建的是公寓。一楼是个商店。"

"商店？"哈利说，很惊讶。"什么样的商店？"

"一家药剂店。"

"比如，有顾客？"

微微的笑容又回来了。"是的，哈利。有顾客。"

"但它看起来不像是一家店。而且我也没有看到任何顾客。"

"是的，好吧。"德拉科站了起来，开始往水池那边指挥盘子。"这家店最近已经关门了，这样店主可以处理其他的事情。"

"什么其他事务？"哈利还没来得及思考，就问道。当德拉科只是看着他的时候，哈利就意识到，不管老板是什么，都是德拉科，德拉科没有开店是因为他想专注于修理哈利。也许'量体裁剂'才是它的名字。"但它看起来不像是一家店。"哈利说。

"这不是那种人们来买架子上的药水的商店。"德拉科说，把炊具上的锅子也指挥到水槽上，然后做了一些让空气中漂浮着几个泡泡的事情。肥皂，哈利猜测。"我是按具体要求酿造的。"

"具体要求？"

"每个客人有不同的要求。你可以说我定制药剂。就像一个裁缝，但是是为了药剂和药水。"

这话听起来都不像话。

德拉科看了看他，发现哈利不知道他的意思。"人们来这里，描述他们的具体问题。"德拉科说。"我设计一种特殊的药水，专门为他们准备的，我拟定费用。他们同意付钱，然后我熬制药水，给他们送去。那么现在，哈利。你是想学飞行，还是想整天问问题？"

"你不应该关店。"哈利连忙说。

"我不介意。"

"但你不应该。"哈利本想着急地说，因为他在乎德拉科不得不关店，但这话听起来就是咄咄逼人。他用叉子戳了一下盘子里剩下的培根。"你不应该关店，也不应该整夜研究药剂或——或者招待我，就因为我——都是因为我。你——听起来好像是我拖着你去了我们到的任何地方，反正当药水落在我身上的时候，所以你不应该这样做。就这样吧。"

"那你不想和我一起去飞？"德拉科淡淡地说。

"我想——"

"那你为什么不这样做？"

"因为你要——"

"看在上帝的份上。为自己做点什么，就这一次。"

德拉科的语气非常气愤，以至于哈利的嘴巴猛然闭上了。

德拉科还没说完。"你应该得到你想要的东西。你应该得到你想要的东西。你应该——你应该——"但是德拉科截断了自己的话语，没有再说下去，哈利看不到他的表情，因为他正对着水池。

哈利感到非常茫然，说："对不起。"

"不，不要……"德拉科迅速地吸了一口气。"不要向我道歉。"突然转身，德拉科走过去，指着魔杖，他去拖桌子上的空椅子，让它在哈利身边。它在瓷砖地板上发出可怕的拖动声，然后德拉科就坐在他旁边。"今天是你的中间生日。"德拉科说。"就当它像个节日吧。你可以做任何事情。任何你想做的事。"

"可是假期太可怕了。"

德拉科有了那种奇怪的表情，但却迅速地把它折了起来，就像一封信被送到某个地方去了。"假期是快乐的。"他说，声音柔和而低沉。"假期是快乐的，生日也是快乐的，魔法也是快乐的，当你怀着善意，和——和你在乎的人一起做的时候，就会快乐。而且是一个关心你的人。哈利。"德拉科伸出手，犹豫了一下，然后慢慢地摸到了哈利的头发，把他的刘海拂到一边。

哈利知道，德拉科能看到他的伤疤。当佩妮给他剃头的时候，她留下了他的刘海来掩盖它，因为它太可怕了。哈利一直觉得他的疤痕相当酷。

"你应该得到幸福。"德拉科说。"你应该有一个快乐的童年。"

哈利很确定自己会得到一个，因为他可以去一个有朋友的魔法学校。但如果德拉科不是朋友之一，也许就不会幸福了。

"来跟我学习飞行吧。"德拉科说。"我向你保证，店里不会有事的。"

德拉科真的很想去飞，哪怕只是为了让哈利开心。哈利说好。

//

德拉科所知道的威尔特郡的地方，到处都是连绵起伏的绿色山丘，那种看起来应该有羊在上面吃草的山丘，只是他们没有羊。天空似乎比从枢密道上看的还要大，而且是蓝得离谱的颜色，云朵就像被梳子拖过，纵横交错。

他们从地面开始，德拉科教哈利"起"，教他如何用扫帚做一些事情，比如改变方向。坐在扫帚上，哈利觉得有点疯——它又细又窄，似乎你应该掉下来。即使你不这样做，好像也会很不舒服，但当他试过之后，感觉很自然，就像他注定要做的事情。

在离地一米左右的地方放大了一会儿后，德拉科给他看了一个金色飞贼，那是一个带着翅膀的小金球，你是要去追逐的。这似乎也很奇怪——谁会在乎一个小金球呢——但当它开始呼啸而来，他们开始追逐它的时候，哈利立刻明白了跟随它的快感。

德拉科的飞行技术要好得多，可以做很多事情，但哈利不确定德拉科是否也像他一样投入到追逐"小金球"的过程中，因为每次"小金球"呼啸而过，就在哈利触手可及的地方，德拉科就会滑翔过去，给哈利展示新的技巧。有时德拉科会伸手去抓哈利的扫帚柄，这样他们就可以一起做这个把戏，串联起来，通常他都会漂浮在那里，直到哈利可以自己做为止。

有一次，德拉科教他如何做螺旋式俯冲，他说哈利在一年级时已经掌握了。他们一起做了一次又一次，哈利很喜欢这种感觉——风从头发上呼啸而过，地面向他冲来，甚至连旋转时的眩晕感都有。最后德拉科说哈利应该自己试试。那就是他摔下来的时刻。

哈利看到小金球就在他身下呼啸而过，他以为如果他松开腿就能把它踢到手臂够不着的地方，但他算错了。他的扫帚已经在旋转了，接着从他的身下旋出，哈利在天空中自由落体。

哈利飞得太高了，他能看到远处有一堆奇怪的碎石。就是这样，他第一次尝试飞行就失败了，德拉科说过他真的很擅长飞行。德拉科。他非常好，地面来的非常快，哈利不想感受一下撞上去的感觉，他的身体就像挡风玻璃上溅起的虫子一样，扁扁的。奔腾而过的空气不再是美好的感觉，而是威胁——它就在那里，但他抓不住它。“无形”，他的大脑告诉他，然后——

他慢慢地飘着，像一片羽毛，而德拉科就在那里，强壮而温暖。"哈利，"德拉科说，把他放在脚上——地面上，但一点也不像虫子一样飞溅。完全正常。"哈利，"德拉科又说，听起来要疯了。他在摸哈利的肩膀，他的脸，他的头发。"你还好吗？你伤到什么了吗？"

"我是想抓住小金球。"哈利说。

"我知道。"德拉科不再碰他。"你总是——你还好吗？"

"还行吧。"哈利皱着眉头，想着自己的身体。他似乎都在那里。"无形只是意味着你可以把手伸过去，还是说你根本感觉不到？"他在想，空气算不算是无形的。

"你——天哪，哈里，你刚刚掉了几千英尺。害怕也没关系。"

"我为什么要害怕？你救了我。"

"是的，但如果我不在那里——梅林。你真的不怕。"德拉科皱了皱眉头。"难怪你会被分到格兰芬多。"

"格兰芬多是什么？"

"就是非理性的意思。哈利。"德拉科犹豫了一下。"当你刚刚醒过来，你以为我绑架了你——你害怕吗？"

"呃，也许有一点。"哈利说。"但你没有绑架我。"

"不，我没有。而这一切——发现你是个巫师，还有魔法，还有你的父母，还有你居然比你大二十岁——这些都没有让你害怕，对吗？"

"是我让书本爆炸的。"哈利抬头看着他。"你说这是焦虑。"

"别担心书的事，哈利。那是……正常的。"

德拉科看起来很烦恼，哈利终于明白他在说什么。哈利后退了一步，在自己和德拉科之间多放了些绿草。"你说这不正常。你说只有幼儿才会这样做。"

"是的，但在情绪高涨的时候——"

"你觉得我不正常。"

"我觉得你很特别。"

发育不全。"你觉得我是个怪胎。"哈利说。

"不是。"德拉科迅速向前走了一步。"哈利，不——"

"因为我感觉不到我应该感觉到的东西？"哈利说。"你是不是想让我离开？"

"不，哈利。"德拉科抓住了他的肩膀。"哈利，你知道吗？我不希望你做任何你不想做的事情。无论其他人想不想都没有所谓，不要让别人指挥你。你明白我的意思吗？"

"应该吧。"哈利说，因为弗农叔叔和佩妮阿姨似乎很不高兴，如果他有什么感觉的话，但德拉科好像一直在说哈利应该害怕。

"你有一颗善良的心，哈利。这才是最重要的。当我了解你后，明白了你想帮助别人。你想帮助每一个人，一直都想，而且你不会停止。你从来没有停止过对人的关心，和尝试帮助，即使不——没有足够的人关心过你。"

哈利现在终于明白德拉科在说什么——他究竟在说什么。

哈利经常觉得佩妮阿姨和弗农叔叔对他不好，但他以为那是因为他们不是好人，而他又不是他们的儿子。他以为他的爸爸妈妈一定很关心他，他希望他们很关心他。他从来没有想过，别人应该会在乎。听到德拉科这么说，让他大吃一惊，哈利也不知道该怎么想。

"来吧。"德拉科温和地说。"你想再飞一会儿吗？这次，我们不要掉下来，好吗？"

"我不是故意的。"哈利说，德拉科转身接过哈利的扫帚。

"我知道，哈利。"德拉科把扫帚递给哈利，然后远远地挪开，拿起自己的扫帚。

哈利也跟着走了过去。"我在掉下去的时候看到了一些东西。一些旧石头。我想附近曾经有一座建筑。"

德拉科还是转过身去，捡起了自己的扫帚。"那是一座房子。"

"它看起来不像房子。"哈利说。"那是一堆石头。"

"它被拆掉了。"德拉科拿着扫帚，继续走着。

哈利猜到德拉科想去他们午餐的篮子那边，又跟了过去。"我们可以去看看吗？"

"我觉得这不是个好主意。"

"为什么？"

德拉科突然转身，哈利差点撞到他。"你有没有发现这里没有动物，哈利？"

"呃。"哈利环顾四周。"我注意到没有羊。"

"没有啊。连昆虫也没有。没有东西住在这里——没有东西想住在这里。"

这是个适合野餐的好地方，德拉科说过。哈利从来没有参加过野餐，但他听说蚂蚁会毁了它们。他猜想，一个没有蚂蚁的地方会很可爱，但德拉科说的话听起来并不那么可爱。"怎么了？"他终于问道。

"杀死你父母的那个巫师在那所房子里住了两年。它成了一个……邪恶的地方，应该没有人愿意回到那里去。多年来，这里连草都不会生长。花儿才刚刚开始回归。"

哈利环顾四周，注意到乡村里点缀着的鲜艳斑斓的色彩。这一切都显得那么清新纯真，就像一幅画。画上也没有昆虫。

"但这不是土地的错。"德拉科更加轻描淡写地补充道。"它曾经是个美丽的地方——整个世界上最美丽的地方。我想——我想土地会喜欢知道，有男孩在上面飞翔，玩魁地奇，玩得很开心。那——那以前经常发生，这里。"

"哦，"哈利只能想到说。德拉科只是看起来很悲伤。

"走吧，哈利，"德拉科说，又转过身去。"我们来练习你的旋转。"

"这里以前有孔雀吗？"哈利脱口而出，他甚至不知道自己已经要问了。

德拉科静静地走了。"有的，哈利，"他说，然后骑着扫帚飞了起来。

//

在接下来的几个小时里，哈利和德拉科飞来飞去，试图抓住小金球。每当小金球靠近他时，德拉科都会演示各种飞行技巧。

"你并不是真的想抓住它。"哈利有一次抱怨道。"你只是一直在给我演示。"

德拉科显得很惊讶，他的脸颊因为风的冲力而变得粉红。"你是想让我试着抓住它吗？"

"我还以为是个游戏呢！"

"哦，我只是觉得你的速度不够快。"

哈利正要为此感到很沮丧，因为德拉科毕竟是对的，但随后哈利处理德拉科的语气，以及德拉科看着他笑的样子。他真的在笑，有牙齿和一切。"我已经够快了。"哈利说。"也许你只是不愿意接受挑战。"

"我吗？我把你知道的一切都教给你了。"

然后德拉科把鼻子撅起来，看起来像个笨蛋，哈利说："是啊。但你已经老了。"

"你会后悔说这话的。"

"会吗？"

"哦，是的，你会后悔的。你想知道为什么吗？"

"什么——"

"因为金色飞贼就在那里！"德拉科说着，从哈利的右肩上放大。

德拉科在那之后抓住了三次"金色飞贼"。

"现在谁老了？"第四次之后，他叫道。

"还是你！"哈利回叫道。

"让我们发挥优势吧。"德拉科说着，飞快地回到哈利身边，绕着他螺旋式飞行。

哈利不得不将扫帚柄的角度向下，向地面走去，以免被撞到。不过德拉科一直在做，越旋越紧，直到突然他站在扫帚上跳了下来。

"德拉科！"哈利叫道。

"嗯？"德拉科说，一只手挂在扫帚上。那时他们已经离地面很近了，所以当德拉科松手时，他很容易就把剩下的一米掉了下来，落在了自己的脚上。

哈利决定试一试。

"我不知道。"德拉科叫住了他。"你还这么年轻，哈利，你确定你要试试——"

哈利成功地把两只脚抬到了扫帚上。现在他只要放开双手，就可以像滑板一样站在上面，就像德拉科做的那样，然后——。

他又摔了一跤，但离地面更近，这次，当他降落的时候，直接摔到了德拉科的怀里。"别紧张，哈利。"德拉科喃喃地说着，把他放在了自己的脚下。他一定是施放了什么咒语，让哈利变轻了。"我说过这次不能掉下来。"

"你让我分心了。"哈利指责道。

德拉科笑了笑。"我确实有这个特异功能。"

"什么是'发挥优势'？"哈利问道。

"我已经在发挥优势了，因为我有多年的经验，而你才四岁？五岁？"

"我已经十岁了！"

"当然。"德拉科说，有气无力地挥了挥手。

德拉科是在撒娇，但这是故意的。哈利知道自己被戏弄了，但是——这是以一种很好的方式。好像他们是朋友一样，德拉科希望哈利也跟着笑。大多数情况下，德拉科看起来总是那么忧心忡忡，那么严肃，但哈利最喜欢他让自己的鼻毛长出来或者让地板变色的时候。

"如果你能发挥优势，"德拉科接着说，"我们可以更势均力敌。我们这样试试。你可以对我施展攻击性的法术，但我不能对你施展。我知道很多好的法术，我会教给你的。"

"哦，"哈利说。"你确定可以吗？"

"肯定的。"德拉科面带微笑。他闪光的头发配上白衬衫，喉咙处敞开着，让他看起来像个拍照的模特。"你得想办法打败我，哈利。"

"我会打败你的，好吧。"哈利说，德拉科开始教他咒语。

然而，当他们俩回到天空后，德拉科似乎不太想赢。每当他进入金色飞贼的抓取范围时，他就会向哈利喊出一个可以用来阻止他的咒语，或者如果哈利尝试了一个咒语而没有成功，德拉科就会停下来提醒他怎么做。

"你还是没有真正想赢。"哈利指出。

"我总是想赢。"德拉科甩了甩头。"你只是还不够了解我。"

"呃。"哈利知道这不是真的，但他也知道你不应该纠正成年人。"如果你这么说的话。"

"我只是更想赢一个值得斗争的对手。"德拉科补充道。

在那之后，德拉科不再试图帮助他。他们比以前更接近于势均力敌了，因为哈利可以施展风的气流带着德拉科往这边或那边走，虽然德拉科知道很多的手法来迫使他的扫帚往他想要的方向走。同时哈利对操纵的了解也没有那么多，但他个子小，发现这意味着他比德拉科快。

又飞了半个小时左右，他们发现自己离金色飞贼的距离已经很近了。哈利的手臂更短，但他更快。他觉得只要一伸手……

"哈利，"德拉科说，他的声音很慌张。"看那边！"

哈利看向德拉科指的地方，看到的只是蓝天和连绵的绿色。然而当他回头看德拉科时，德拉科手里正拿着那个小金球，对着哈利得意地笑着。

哈利震惊地眨了眨眼睛。"你作弊了！"

"言语转移战术不算作弊。"德拉科说着，把扫帚往地上一斜。

哈利不知道什么是言语转移战术。他把扫帚也斜了下去。"可那是作弊！"

"那是胜利。"现在快到地面了，德拉科从扫帚上跳了下来。

"不行。"哈利也从扫帚上跳了下来。"那是作弊！"

德拉科笑了，那种柔和好听的声音，哈利很喜欢。"你太震惊了。"

"因为你作弊了。"

"我忘了你的义愤填膺。"德拉科开始向饭篮走去。"我毕竟是个斯莱特林。"

哈利也不知道什么是义愤填膺，但当他跟在德拉科身后时，他决定改问那个更奇怪的词。"什么是斯莱特林？"

"他们是经常作弊的人，哈利。你想吃午饭吗？"

哈利尽管还在生气，但还是很感兴趣。"有什么吃的？"

"迷你牛肉惠灵顿和春季沙拉。"德拉科说，从篮子里拿出一条毯子，用魔杖摊开。当哈利从篮子里指挥出更多的物品时，他看了看哈利，笑了笑。"不用这么失望的样子。你不用吃沙拉，我还带了糖浆蛋挞做甜品。"

"我没有失望。"哈利说，他想帮忙做午餐，但不知道该怎么做。"谢谢。"

"来和我一起坐吧。"德拉科说，他把碗筷指挥起来，让它们飘到毯子上的位置，然后自己坐在毯子上。

哈利过去坐了下来，他有点不知道人们在野餐时是怎么做的，但其实这很像在商店上面的公寓里吃饭——德拉科把食物指挥到哈利的盘子里，当他们开始吃的时候，很好吃。"我不相信你是一个经常作弊的人。"哈利用一些牛肉威灵顿塞满了嘴后说道。他发现，那是用面饼裹着的牛肉，一点也不差。

德拉科扬了扬他的一条金眉毛。"一个经常作弊的人？"

"我不认为你会在大事上作弊。"哈利说。

"嗯。"德拉科咬了一口沙拉。"如果找到更简单的方法，真的是作弊吗？"

哈利张了张嘴，然后闭上了。"你不会做一些你不应该做的事情，这就是我的意思。"

德拉科放下叉子，眺望着山丘。他把膝盖抬起来，把手肘放在上面，这让他看起来又像个模特，或者是电影里的人——完美地摆出了思考的姿势。"说到你说的大事情，可能不清楚自己要做什么。并没有一个确切的说明书。"

"但这也是你想让我变老的原因。"哈利说。"你这么努力，是因为你想做正确的事情。"

"你总是很热衷于把动机归结到人身上。"德拉科只是一直盯着远方。

哈利也不知道"动机归结"是什么意思。"不管怎么说，当你说你认为如果人们在这上面玩得很开心，土地会喜欢，但我不确定如果其中一个人通过作弊玩得很开心，土地会不会喜欢。"

最后回头看他，德拉科笑了。"你真有趣，哈利。这是我从来不知道的事情。你非常有趣。"

哈利耸了下肩。"从来没有人愿意听我的笑话。大多时候我只能在脑子里面说。"

"我想在霍格沃茨你会大声说一些。"德拉科说。"当你想做的时候，你可以很厚脸皮。"

"哦，"哈利说，不知道这是不是他和德拉科没有成为朋友的原因。"对不起。"

"别这样。你的笑话总是不错。我总是对你印象深刻。"

"因为……我？"德拉科以前也说过这样的话，但哈利还是难以相信。

"哦，是的，是的。人们会坐在公共休息室周围，想知道你接下来会说什么。当然，"德拉科拿起叉子继续说，"我总是希望他们八卦的是我。我总想说些惊世骇俗的聪明话，但我更怕惹上麻烦，不敢跟我不喜欢的教授顶嘴。当我对其他学生说一些我认为很震撼、很聪明的话时，主要是我太残忍了。"

"为什么？"哈利问，因为他难以相信德拉科会残忍。

"我是个残忍的孩子。"德拉科继续吃他的沙拉。

"我不认为你是。"

"你怎么会知道？"

"因为你很好。"哈利说。

"你不认为人是可以改变的，哈利？"德拉科轻声问道。

哈利想起了德思礼夫妇。"不怎么会。"

"我以为不是。你想吃点那个糖浆蛋挞吗？"

"好的，谢谢。"哈利说，因为他刚吃完牛肉。

德拉科用魔杖一拍，把哈利的盘子擦干净，然后把一大块蛋挞指挥到上面。然后他在上面施了一个哈利不知道的咒语，加了一勺奶油。当哈利尝试第一口的时候，挞是热的，奶油是冷的，如果他之前没有决定的话，他当时就会决定，魔法真的很美好，德拉科也是很美好。

"我想帮忙做药水。"当他吃了一半的蛋挞后，哈利说。

"你确定吗？"德拉科一点也不喜欢吃蛋挞。"如果你愿意，我们可以花更多的时间飞行。"

"我确定。"哈利说。

"很好。"德拉科又在看山了。"你总是做了正确的事情，你知道的。"他最终说。"不管你是否有人监督你。"

"呃，"哈利说，因为他不确定这是不是一种赞美。德拉科的声音听起来并不像，但也不像不是。"谢谢你。"

德拉科看了看哈利的盘子。"你吃完了吗？"

哈利知道不应该再要一片，所以他只是点了点头。尽管他不介意多吃点蛋挞，但他不想重复一次呕吐的情节，尤其是附近没有厕所的情况下。

德拉科开始把他们的餐具魔法干净，直接把它们放到篮子里。"那我们走吧。"他说。"去做正确的事情。"

//

回到实验室，德拉科已经酿制了好几种药剂。德拉科肯定是熬了大半夜才做完的，因为哈利相当肯定他们前一天晚上停下来的时候还没有走到这一步。

"怎么会有三种？"哈利问道。"我还以为你在做一个指示的东西。"

"指示剂溶液是看你是否受到了某种特定成分的影响。"德拉科说着，把三种药剂倒入低矮的浅碗里。"我不知道落在你身上的药水里有什么成分，所以我们要对它可能的每一种成分进行检测。"

"那么会有三种以上的成分？"

"有可能会有——"德拉科犹豫了一下——"有很多种。"

哈利想起德拉科眼底的阴影，还有他熬夜酝酿药剂的样子，然后他说，我可以解决，哈利。我不需要任何人的帮助。突然间，哈利觉得很伤心，除了挺直肩膀说："我该怎么帮忙？"之外，他不知道该怎么做。

德拉科笑了，他的银色眼睛很慈祥。"你需要把你的拇指分别放进这些碗里，"他说，指着那些碗。"我们会在每个之间把它擦干。如果你的大拇指变了颜色，我们需要等一下再做下一个。"

"什么——它会变成什么颜色？"哈利挺直了肩膀，尽管他有点担心自己的拇指会有不同颜色。

德拉科似乎觉得这非常有趣，不知为什么。"颜色表示积极的结果。别担心，哈利。它会恢复到正常的颜色。"

"好吧。"哈利说。"我应该——？"他指了指那些碗。

"试试这个。"德拉科说，把一个碗推向他。"慢慢来。它不会伤害你的。"

哈利用拇指蘸了一下，但什么也没发生。

"没关系。"德拉科说，轻轻地握住哈利的手，用绒布擦干他的拇指。"你做得很好。"

"我只是把大拇指放进去了。"哈利说，但他觉得这样很好，德拉科握着他的手，轻轻地擦干。

"我们再试试下一个。"德拉科说，放开哈利的手，把法兰绒放在一边。

另外两个也没有用。

"你一定要知道落在我身上的药水里有什么成分吗？"哈利在德拉科再次擦干拇指后问道。

"不一定。"哈利猜测，德拉科已经在掏出更多的材料，又在制作另一种药剂。"但一般来说，治标不治本是个好做法。如果我做的药水只是让你变老，可能会导致意想不到的后果。"

"比如说，我可能会爆炸？"哈利说，尽管有可能活不下来，但他对此非常感兴趣。

"应该没有那么严重。"德拉科说。"如果情况更糟，我们可以用我找到的那些毛发。这样可以让你长到毛发的年龄，最多也就是几天，至少也要在药水落在你身上之前的几个小时。"

"但还是会有不好的事情发生？"

"有可能。"德拉科说，拿出一些绿色的苔藓。"你能把这个整理一下吗，哈利？把所有棕色的部分拿出来，然后试着让它变平。"哈利接过苔藓，德拉科继续往工作台上拼罐子。"最理想的情况是，我们希望把你长到你该有的年龄，就在这当下。那样的话，你就会记得直到药水落在你身上的那一刻所发生的一切，以及之后发生的事情。"

"你是说我可能不记得自己十岁的时候？"哈利说，从青苔中猛地抬起头来。

德拉科惊讶地看了他一眼。

"我不会记得海洛伊斯和飞翔，还有——龙被冰封在天空中，还有一切？"

"我不知道你还记得冰封在天空中的龙。"德拉科喃喃自语。

"可是你给我看了。"哈利说，现在他真的因为这件事很苦恼。也许德拉科也不会记得，他们曾经是朋友的时候。"还有一个女王，她真的很自大，他们把她也放到了天上。他们把她颠倒了过来。"

德拉科低头盯着他。过了很久，他开口了，声音很轻。"我想让你记住。"

"那就别让我忘记！"

德拉科吞了吞口水。"很好，很好。我不会让你忘记的。"

"还有中间生日。"哈利说。"我也想记住他们。"

德拉科的脸上露出了淡淡的笑容。"好的，哈利。"

"还有你叫我哈利。"哈利接着说。"如果我老了，我不希望你叫我波特。"

"你……”德拉科的手朝他伸出去，但随后停了下来，离哈利的脸只有几英寸。"是的。"德拉科却说，微微转过身去。"当然可以。"

德拉科抬手想用魔杖把更多的罐子拿过来，但哈利抓住了他的另一只手。"你得答应我。"哈利说。

德拉科低头看着他，他的眼神很奇怪，哈利无法理解。他说话的时候，语气很轻，但他的手紧紧地捏着哈利的手。"好吧，哈利。我答应你。"

"好。"哈利说。放开德拉科的手，他继续整理苔藓。

//

他们没有在晚餐时间前完成更多指示剂溶液的酿造，主要是因为指示剂溶液是一种非常难以酿造的东西——尽管德拉科说他们很幸运，他们不用等待月亮或星星或其他东西来使它发挥作用。当他们停下来的时候，德拉科说，哈利应该选择晚餐吃什么。哈利觉得德拉科不再想吃炸鱼薯条，但除了牛肉威灵顿，哈利想不出还有什么其他的东西，那道菜也很好吃。"呃，"他终于说。"汉堡包？"

德拉科嘴边的笑容抽了抽，从笑容中，哈利猜到德拉科可能不喜欢汉堡包，但他还是做了汉堡包，而且和其他食物一样好吃。"今天是我们的中间生日。"德拉科说。"如果我们愿意的话，我们可以在晚餐时吃甜点。"然后他做了一个巧克力喷泉，并教哈利如何把草莓指挥进里面。

"妈妈从来不让我用魔杖吃东西，"德拉科说，在他做了一些咒语，把巧克力以不同的图案旋到草莓上之后。"她说这很不雅。"

"佩妮婶婶说我不礼貌。"哈利能感觉到脸上的巧克力，但他并不在意。

"我不认为你的佩妮姨妈也很优雅。清水如泉，"德拉科补充道，指着一张餐巾纸。那是水咒，一点水从他的魔杖里射出，使餐巾纸湿了。

"优雅是指无聊吗？"哈利说，又蘸了一个草莓，尽管他还有另外一个草莓等着去吃。

"有时候它意味着不忠于自己，但其他时候它可能意味着对别人的尊重。来，让我——"向前倾身，德拉科开始用餐巾纸擦拭哈利的脸颊。

哈利后退。"我可以做到的。"他抓着餐巾纸，一不小心忘了专心致志地吃着装好的草莓，草莓掉在了桌子上。他只是不想让德拉科为他擦脸——说起佩妮，她总是为达利做这样的事情，但那是因为达利其实很粗鲁，而且还是个巨婴。哈利不想成为一个婴儿，他尤其不想让德拉科认为他是一个婴儿。

德拉科迅速地抽开手。"当然了，我不是故意的。我不是故意的——"突然，他站了起来。"我开始收拾了。吃完甜点后，你想不想再学点法术？"

哈利捡起他掉落的草莓，用魔杖指了指桌上的乱七八糟的东西。"我可以帮忙收拾。洁洁净！"

"那就麻烦你啦。"

德拉科的语气中充满了温柔而近乎悲伤的感情，哈利从最后一颗草莓上抬起头来，但德拉科已经转身离开了。

//

那天晚上，德拉科没有让自己的鼻毛长出来，但他让地板有了毛皮。当哈利踩在上面时，它就会发出呼噜声，然后德拉科让他们的沙发漂浮起来，这样他们就不会坐在毛皮地板上了。他把沙发在房间里漂浮了一阵子，然后把沙发缩小，这样他们就可以放大到窗外。在屋顶上，德拉科又把沙发放大了，海洛伊斯从哪里俯冲下来，落在沙发的一个扶手上。哈利又可以摸摸她，德拉科又给他看了更多的星星。

"我不会睡着的。"哈利说，就在他要睡着的时候。

"哦，真的吗？"德拉科说，他的声音很干涩。

哈利意识到不知什么时候德拉科的胳膊搂住了他，他的头已经搭在了德拉科的肩膀上，他的肩膀很温暖，很结实，还有点骨头的感觉。不过，他衬衫的布料是丝滑的，哈利觉得这比真正的枕头好得多。他尴尬地让自己抬起头来。"如果我这样睡着了，你就会把我飘到你的床上去，你就没有一个合适的地方睡觉，然后你就会整晚去做药水。"

"你是多么了解我啊，哈利。"德拉科喃喃地说。

"这倒是真的。"

"你听说过双层床吗？"搂着哈利的手臂紧了紧，然后松开。"如果我把我的床幻化成两张床，你觉得合适吗？你可以躺在那里，直到听到我的鼾声，向你保证我已经睡着了。"

"我可以睡在上面吗？"哈利说，对双层床的前景相当兴奋。

"你可以睡在任何你想睡的地方。"德拉科说着，站了起来。等哈利也站起来后，德拉科用魔杖指着沙发把它缩小。他们没有从窗口飞回去——德拉科说在变身缩小的沙发上不是最安全的事情——而是做了消失的事情，挤进黑夜里再次出现在客厅里。放下沙发，他们下楼，穿过商店，回到德拉科的卧室，德拉科开始改造床。

结果是床垫和毯子都窄了许多，但德拉科变出了一条蓬松的毛巾，让他们都能有枕头，然后他让哈利上了上铺。

"德拉科，"哈利说，一旦他们都躺在黑暗中。

"什么事，哈利？"

哈利把头凑了过去。"你以前睡过双层床吗？"

"还真没有。"德拉科正躺在窄窄的床铺上，双手叠在被子上。他看起来一点也不像准备睡觉的样子，但他已经换上了睡衣。松松垮垮的白色，比起他的大部分衣服，它们看起来颇为不那么豪华。

把头放回枕头上，哈利闭上了眼睛。德拉科给哈利变的睡衣要好得多，和他之前的白蓝条纹睡衣不同。这些是绿色和银色的，感觉有点滑，像丝绸一样。它们是哈利穿过的最舒服的东西。"德拉科，"哈利说，又把头放在一边。

德拉科睁开眼睛。"什么事，哈利？"

"当你做了新衣服，把它们放在浴室里的时候，它们是睡衣吗？你是不是一直在用同样的衣服反复做新衣服？"

"不是，哈利。"不戴眼镜，哈利只能看到一个白白的小球，如同德拉科的脸，被双层床边的月光透过窗户照亮。"它们是不同的。我把旧的放进了洗衣机。"

"哦。"哈利把头放回枕头上。

他在那里躺了一会儿，但他没有听到德拉科的鼾声。

"德拉科，"哈利说，又把头凑过去。

"怎么了，哈利。"

"你真的会打呼噜吗？"

"我不确定。也许你会告诉我，如果你让我睡觉的话。"

德拉科在开玩笑，哈利相当确定，但他还是把头放回枕头上。"德拉科？"又过了一分钟，他回头看了看那边。

"什么事，哈利？"

"你有没有试过留宿？"

"你说什么？"

"就是朋友来的时候。"哈利说。"而且他们会在这里过夜。达利曾经有过一次，那真是太可怕了。"

"是的，哈利。我有过——留宿。"

"哦。"哈利呆呆地挂在一边。"好玩吗？"

"哈利，"德拉科开始说，然后停了下来。"是的，"他终于说。"很好玩。"

"德拉科？"哈利这回连头都懒得放回枕头上了。

"什么事，哈利？"

"这算不算？"

"算什么？"

"留宿。"

"是的，哈利。这是一次留宿。除了睡觉的部分。"

"德拉科？"

"什么事，哈利？"

"我很高兴那药水落在我身上。"

德拉科转身看着他，当时他的脸在黑暗中是那么的苍白。他的手伸了过来，犹豫了一下，然后拂开哈利额头上的刘海，露出了那道疤痕。

哈利希望自己不在上铺。他想在最下面的那张床上，躺在德拉科旁边——或者在沙发上，德拉科的胳膊搂着他，他的头搭在德拉科的肩膀上。有时候，当达利做噩梦的时候，他经常跑进去和佩妮阿姨和弗农叔叔一起睡。哈利曾听到他们谈论过这件事。他听他们说过，只有婴儿才和父母睡在一起，只有婴儿才会做噩梦，达利需要坚强，睡在自己的床上。

哈利不想当婴儿。但是他想搂着德拉科的胳膊睡觉。

德拉科拿开了他的手。"我很感激，"德拉科开始说，但他的声音很粗糙。他清了清嗓子。"我很感激有机会更了解你，哈利。我觉得自己以前没有——理解。"

"理解什么？"哈利问道，他的头还垂在一边。他觉得自己很愚蠢，因为他希望德拉科能再次碰他。

"你，"德拉科只说了这么一句。

哈利并不知道德拉科的意思，他把头放回枕头上。他的头已经开始觉得晕晕的。他试图思考德拉科到底理解了什么，但他无法集中精力，太困了，太兴奋了，想不清楚。"德拉科？"他把头放回一边。

"什么事，哈利？"

"金色飞贼怎么知道该往哪里飞？"

德拉科哈哈大笑。"睡觉去吧。"

"可是他们怎么知道？"

"睡吧，哈利。我明天早上再告诉你。"

哈利把头放在枕头上，闭上了眼睛。

//

接下来的三天陷入了一种模式。德拉科总是比哈利早起，这让哈利对德拉科的睡眠时间产生了怀疑。不过，双层床还是留了下来，尽管他们躺在那里的时候，德拉科总是叫哈利去睡觉，但他总是回答哈利的问题，直到哈利真正睡着。

早上，哈利会被银狐叫醒。他一离开卧室，就会发现德拉科在实验室里工作。德拉科通常那时已经穿好了衣服，和平时一样，看起来非常豪华，但哈利发现德拉科如果穿着睡衣起床，有时会穿一件类似于长外套的东西。德拉科称它为睡袍，但这让它听起来很无聊，其实它非常酷。哈利觉得德拉科穿上它就像一个重要的人，就像可能是一个破案的人，但是却穿着睡衣和拖鞋。德拉科听到哈利这么说，就给哈利也变出了一件睡袍。然后他们都非常酷，哈利问他能不能留着。德拉科说哈利不能，因为变身后的衣服不能很好的保存在一起，但是今天是哈利的中间生日，所以在星期五的时候，有一件睡袍通过猫头鹰邮递过来。

"你不喜欢吗？"当哈利把它从棕色纸包里拿出来时，德拉科问道。"我以为你喜欢我的。"

"我是喜欢。"哈利很快说。

"可是……？"

哈利收到这么好的礼物，他不想抱怨，但德拉科知道有些不对劲。"你的是绿色和银色的。"

德拉科的嘴唇做了一个奇怪的动作。"我想你可能更喜欢这些颜色。"

哈利看着红色和金色的丝绸。"很好。"他说，因为真的很好，尽管德拉科的似乎没有那么幼稚，远比他的优雅。

德拉科的嘴唇更奇怪了。"如果你喜欢，你可以拥有绿色和银色，哈利。"

哈利回过头来看着他。"你给我做了绿色的睡衣。"

"是的，嗯"德拉科的嘴唇不停地扭曲着。"我是在自娱自乐。但如果你真的喜欢绿色——我可以安排。"

哈利终于意识到德拉科在努力不笑。"有什么好笑的？"

"没什么。只不过——我想年长的你不会希望它是绿色的。"

哈利看了看包裹。"不管他。反正他穿不下。"

"这是件成长袍。"德拉科说。"它们是会随着你的年龄增长而增长的。不过千万别费心，哈利，如果你喜欢绿色，你就应该拥有绿色。"

"我为什么不喜欢绿色？我的眼睛是绿色的。"

"的确是这样。而且你穿绿色的衣服非常好看。"

"是吗？"哈利的兴趣被激发了。"我老了以后穿绿色好看吗？"

"我们把这个送回去吧？"德拉科说着，抢走了那件红金袍，然后把它重新包好。

星期六，绿袍来了，哈利和德拉科在绿袍到手后吃了早餐。德拉科每天都会做不同的早餐。哈利从来没有机会选择它们，因为德拉科总是在哈利醒来之前就开始做了，但所有的早餐都很好吃——比利时华夫饼，还有可丽饼，然后是炸的面团和佛罗伦萨蛋。每次早餐都有培根，即使培根有些时候不搭。

吃完早餐后，他们在实验室里研究药剂的事情。德拉科没有再给哈利一本书，而是让哈利帮忙做指示剂溶液。他们做了十三种，有五种测试呈阳性。在第一个成功后，哈利抬头看着德拉科，问道——试图掩饰自己的失望——"这是不是意味着你能做出解药？"

"这只是一种成分，"德拉科说，"我也猜想到了。"

"哦，"哈利说。"什么原料？"

"鸦脚。大多数跟年龄有关的药剂里都有这种成分，"

"真恶心。"哈利认为。

"走吧。"德拉科说，向楼梯走去。"我们得等你的拇指褪色。"

他的大拇指一片鲜紫，哈利已经跟着德拉科上楼去拿他们的扫帚了。下午，他们通常在熬制或烘干药剂的原料时做其他事情。其中有两天他们去了威尔特郡的绿地飞行，其中一天德拉科还向哈利展示了巫师们如何决斗。

"人们真的会这样做吗？"哈利曾问过，在德拉科给他演示之后。

"愚蠢的人做过。"

"你做过吗？"哈利问道，并不是因为他觉得德拉科很愚蠢，而是因为德拉科经常说自己的坏话，哈利觉得也许这也许是另一件变相的坏事。

"不，哈利。"德拉科说。"我……以为我想，曾经，但我是个非常懦弱的人。对了，你可以和蛇说话。"

"是啊。"哈利继续吃德拉科做的咖喱午餐。德拉科也从来不让他选择午餐了，但德拉科做的东西总是哈利吃过的最好的东西。哈利开始怀疑德拉科不太喜欢哈利对饭菜的选择，这对哈利来说很好。他从来没有吃过这么多好吃的东西，他只知道炸鱼薯条。

"你已经知道了？"德拉科惊讶地看着他的咖喱。

"我在动物园和一条蛇聊过。然后玻璃消失了，它逃了出来。那是在我来这里之前。"

"天哪，哈利。"德拉科放下碗。"你怎么不知道自己有魔法？"

"我不知道。"哈利耸了耸肩。"我只是觉得……我真的很倒霉。"

"倒霉？因为你跟一条蛇说话，帮它逃跑？哈利。你并不倒霉。你很厉害。"

"感觉并不厉害。"哈利说。"虽然我希望那条蛇能回到巴西去。"

德拉科盯着他，哈利意识到，也许他不知道巴西在哪里。

"那是它的家乡。"他解释道。

德拉科只是一直盯着他看。"哈利，"他开始说，他的声音很困扰。

沉默拉长了，哈利自己注意到德拉科说的关于威尔特郡这个地方的情况——昆虫没有在草丛中爬行。鸟儿没有在天空中飞翔。除了草丛在风中偶尔慵懒的摇摆，以及德拉科呼吸时胸口的移动，什么都没有动。

"是吗，"哈利终于让自己说出来。"是它错了吗？我是说，那条蛇。"

"哈利。"德拉科又说。他伸出手，又把哈利的刘海拂到一边。他以前也这么做过，好像是想看看他的伤疤。哈利觉得这样做很好，因为他的疤痕很酷，尽管佩妮说他的疤痕很丑，但他不知道为什么德拉科一直想看它，刚才这让他很不舒服。"哈利。"德拉科又说。"你什么都没有做错。"

哈利拉开了距离。"我做过错事。"

"我不是这个意思——"德拉科的手颤抖着，但他放下了。"你很特别，哈利。你是如此，如此特别。难道你不知道你有多……"但德拉科没有说完，他的声音飘忽不定，眼神几乎是无助的。

"只是一些玻璃而已。"哈利说，他不自在地晃动着肩膀。

"梅林。"突然，德拉科捏住了自己的鼻梁。

"怎么了？"

"你不是装的。你从来都没有……"德拉科又打断了自己的话。

"装什么？"

"没什么，哈利。只是——有时候，这很难接受。"

"什么是？"

"你，这个。"德拉科拍了拍模糊的手。"别费劲了，哈利。我给我们带了个甜品。"走到篮子边，德拉科用魔杖把甜品拿出来，然后继续用魔杖把甜品幻化成丑陋的、摇摇欲坠的动物形状，直到哈利笑得前仰后合。

"你妈妈不是说你不能在食物上用魔法吗？"

"我妈妈不在这里，"德拉科说，"今天是我们的中间生日。我们想做什么就做什么。"然后他把布丁做成了一条蛇，不知怎么让说：“哈哈哈哈利利利利利利利……带我去巴西西西西西西西西西……”

哈利笑了。"这不是它的声音！"

“我不管，哈利”，布丁蛇说，听起来多半像德拉科。“带我去巴西西西西西西西西西……把我从玻璃杯里救出来吧！！！”

哈利笑了。笑得停不下来。

//

在威尔特郡下雨的那一天，他们没有去飞，但也停止了药剂工作，以便德拉科教哈利一个叫爆炸扣的游戏。他们玩了十次，哈利很仔细地观察德拉科是否在作弊，但他似乎没有。"你上次那么讨厌作弊。"当哈利指出这一点时，德拉科说。

"因为那是作弊啊。"哈利说。

"哦，对了，格兰芬多先生，我忘了。"

"我不是非理性。"哈利说，因为这是格兰芬多的意思。

"但你对游戏的玩法比起胜利要执着得多，这是格兰芬多的特征。"

"这不正是游戏的意义所在吗？"哈利说，这一次他觉得德拉科有点烦人。

"有些是这样。"德拉科承认。"你玩过国际象棋吗？我相信我听说过一种麻瓜的变体。"

"我不知道怎么下棋。"哈利说。他以前听说过，但达利似乎认为这很无聊。这一次，哈利同意了他的观点。

"你的朋友罗恩·韦斯莱在这方面是个天才。"德拉科说，他打了一张牌。"相当我们年级的佼佼者。"

"罗恩·韦斯莱？"哈利说，对有朋友的想法又兴奋起来。"他是那个红头发的吗？"

"是的，红头发的那个。轮到你了，哈利。"

"他是什么样的人？"哈利想知道，不经意间就打起了自己的牌。

"大个子。"德拉科把另一张牌放在哈利的牌上面。

"他人好吗？"哈利又轮到了他的牌。

"他比那好得多，哈利。他很厉害。啪！"牌子炸开了。

"什么意思啊，他很厉害？"哈利问道，没有被爆炸声所干扰。他已经习惯了。

"嗯，"德拉科说，拿起牌堆里的牌，把它们加到他的牌堆里。"他从来没有给任何人下毒，也没有给他们任何被诅咒的珠宝。他从来没有试图让好人被解雇，也没有试图控制任何人的思想。他从不让疯子进入我们学校。我说罗恩·韦斯莱是一流的。"他洗着牌。

"我想，"哈利疑惑地说。他想告诉德拉科他的参照系似乎有偏差，但他还是不确定这到底是什么意思，所以他克制了。"他是那个棕发女孩的朋友吗？格兰杰？"

"哦，是的。"德拉科说，又打了一张牌。"他们结婚了。"

"哦。"哈利对此感到有些失望。当德拉科说那个棕色头发的女孩是他最好的朋友时，他还有点觉得自己可能会长大，然后有一个女朋友，但现在想来，这几乎不可能。他甚至并不真的想要一个女朋友——反正现在不想要。只是这个想法听起来很不错。他突然想到了一个问题。"我是否……"他艰难地吞了吞口水。"我没有结婚吧？"他在房子里没有看到任何证据表明还有人住在那里，但他从来没有想过，他可能——

"你是长期的单身汉吧。"德拉科说，语气漫不经心。"轮到你了。"

哈利并不清楚长期的单身汉是什么意思，但他很确定那是单身的意思。"很好。"他打了一张牌。

"你对婚姻没兴趣？"德拉科在看牌。

"我才十岁。"

"对。"德拉科淡淡地说。"我忘了。"

"我只是说那会很奇怪。"哈利说，放下一张牌。"如果我是十岁，但有个老婆，那就太奇怪了。"

"啊。"他们来回走了几遍——德拉科，然后是哈利，然后是德拉科。突然，德拉科说："有没有人跟你说过有妻子的事？"

"呃。"哈利打出了自己的一张牌。"没有啊。"

"好吧，我也是这么觉得的。"

他们各自下了牌，但都不是扣牌，所以他们继续下去。当德拉科打出一张扣牌时，他说："我想，你将来会希望有一个妻子吧。"可能他是在尝试分散哈利的注意力，因为如果有双扣牌，你可以说"扣牌"，等牌爆了，你就可以保留。

"什么？"

"我问你觉得你长大后会不会想要个妻子。"

"嗯，"哈利说，觉得有点不自在。"也许吧？我的意思是。不是每个人都有吗？"

"我不认为赫敏·格兰杰同意。"德拉科轻描淡写地说，就像一个笑话，但他仍然在打牌。他要赢了，反正这时他的牌面比较好。

"我的意思是说男的。"德拉科终于打完了这一系列的牌，于是哈利打出了一张牌，这堆牌就爆炸了。"啪！"哈利叫道，并拿到了那堆牌。"你怎么还没结婚？"他想把爆炸的牌洗进自己剩下的牌里，突然想到了这个问题。

"给我吧。"德拉科说。"我帮你洗牌。"

"如果你作弊呢？"哈利说，但还是把它们递了过去。

"我保证我不会。"德拉科哈哈大笑，接过牌，洗牌。

有时候德拉科很奇怪。但当哈利看着他洗牌的时候，他想起了自己的问题。"你为什么不结婚？"

"我不想有妻子，哈利。"德拉科说，把牌递回去。

"为什么不结婚？"

"又轮到你了。"德拉科说。他似乎真的很喜欢这个游戏。

哈利打了一张牌，德拉科又在上面打了一张。哈利在上面打了一张，果然一发不可收拾，于是他继续打。当哈利打出接下来的三张牌时，德拉科沉默了。"轮到你了，现在。"哈利说，当一连串的牌打完后。

"我从来没有遇到过一个我有兴趣结婚的女人。"德拉科最后说，他又打了一张牌。

"哦，你觉得你会吗？"

"我真心怀疑，哈利。"

"哦。"哈利又说。他觉得这听起来有点悲哀，于是又打了一张牌。也许如果德拉科赢了游戏，他会更开心。或者至少不会那么心烦意乱。

德拉科放下一张牌，然后突然说："我们的老校长从来没有娶过妻子。有些人就是这样。"

哈利还是觉得这话听起来很悲伤，于是又打了一张牌。又是啪的一声，于是他又打了一张，也是啪的一声，然后又打了一张。

"他受到许多人的爱戴。"德拉科说。"我们的校长。而他也爱着许多人，作为回报。"

"你想他吗？"哈利问道，终于打完了扣子。

"我跟他不是很熟。"德拉科说，打了一张牌。"但他死的时候我和他在一起。"

"哦，"哈利说，不知道该说什么。

德拉科又打了一张牌，然后又打了一张。"显然，你也在那里。所以你看，哈利。他最后并不是一个人。啪！"牌炸开了，德拉科把它们扫到他的牌堆里。"我想，无论如何，他大概会这么看。"德拉科边洗牌边说。"他看事情的方式总是很奇怪。"

哈利终于意识到谈话的悲哀之处，他狠狠地说道："我想你不会是一个人。"

"你也不会。"德拉科说。"我相信你会找到一个非常漂亮的妻子，并且有很多非常帅气的宝宝。"慢慢地，他的一叠牌终于整理好了，德拉科又打了一张牌。

"你可以做他们的义父。"哈利冲动地说。"就像小天狼星布莱克一样。"

"我想我会喜欢这样的，哈利。"德拉科轻声说。最后，他抬起头来。"我会非常开心。"

"除了你不会被监禁。"哈利补充道。

"对。"德拉科喃喃自语。"我相信你会看到这一点的。轮到你了，哈利。"

他们继续玩了整整一个下午的"爆炸扣"。

//

晚上，德拉科让哈利选择晚餐。哈利只选了一次炸鱼薯条。之后，他选择了像他们第一次野餐时那样吃迷你牛肉惠灵顿，还有像第二次野餐时那样吃咖喱。德拉科似乎被这些选择逗乐了，但还是做了出来，而哈利也再也没有吃到撑。之后他们一起洗漱。

通常他们在那之后会去实验室待一会儿，德拉科会把更多的东西摆出来熬制、浸泡或晾晒一夜，并把东西混在一起，以便他们能混合适当的时间。有一次他要整理一些东西，还有一次一些海参要放到盒子里冷藏。他说，以他们已经找到的五种材料，他认为自己已经明白了让哈利去衰老的原药，除了一种成分。如果他们能找到那一种成分，德拉科认为他可以制作出解药，但他也说，正是那一种成分让原来的药水变得如此强大。它必须是某种特殊的、不寻常的东西——也许是非法的——否则德拉科早就知道是什么了。有时他在手帐上写着，说他在记录自己的工作。

一旦晚上的药剂处理完毕，哈利和德拉科几乎总是去起居室的火炉前。在那里，他们喝着热巧克力，德拉科教哈利咒语，或者给他读童话书，或者和他多玩爆炸扣。当哈利要求看更多的照片时，他们看了剩下的相册，但之后德拉科说他没有了。

"那你能告诉我你爸爸妈妈的事吗？"哈利问道，在沙发上靠近了一些。通常如果他这么做，德拉科会用手搂住他，这样就不会被压扁，但德拉科这次没有这么做。

"为什么？"德拉科说，他的眉间开始出现线条。

哈利耸了耸肩。"我没有爸爸妈妈，所以我想知道是什么样子的。"

"对，当然。"德拉科很快说。但随后他看着火堆，什么也没说。

"他们好吗？"哈利问道，尽管他已经知道他们是好人。

"我的母亲和父亲，"德拉科开始说，然后停了下来，就像他有时做的那样。"他们非常爱对方，"他最后说。"而他们更爱我。"

"你是怎么知道的？"

德拉科大口吸气，然后慢慢呼了出来。哈利猜测德拉科一定很想念他的父母，哈利想知道他们在哪里。"妈妈，她……我们每天都在一起玩，在我去霍格沃茨之前。而我到了那里之后，她就一直给我寄来东西——巧克力、跳跳糖、玩具和糖果。父亲，他——他从来没有说过什么，除了他希望我在学校和魁地奇里好好表现，建立联系，不要被校长洗脑，还有——还有其他的一切，但我——我想在他的心里，他和母亲一样担心和关心。"

德拉科把玩着袖口上的东西，但是他的袖口已经又整齐又均匀。德拉科的一切总是很完美，所以哈利不知道他在做什么。德拉科继续说："父亲在对角巷给我买了几乎所有的东西，是为了我第一天的校园生活。他说他希望我做好准备，我——我很有钱，所以应该要适当的展现财富，其他孩子应该——他们应该向我看齐。但我现在意识到，他的意思是希望我过得舒服，交到朋友，而且——他为我感到骄傲。"

哈利感到满脑子的问题，他不知道该选择哪一个。"他为你感到骄傲的是什么？"

"因为我是他的儿子。"

"他为什么认为你会被洗脑？是咒语吗？"

"不，他——父亲不太喜欢霍格沃茨。他——他很傲慢，哈利。"

"可这有什么不好呢？"

德拉科又摆弄了一下袖口。"邓布利多，"他开始说，然后停了下来。

"校长？"哈利问道，他往里推，这样他就故意压住德拉科的胳膊，但德拉科还是没有把胳膊围起来。"那个大家都喜欢的人？"

"是的，可是父亲……"德拉科挪了挪身子，似乎是想减轻手臂上的压力，但他还是没有把手臂围在哈利身边。哈利很失望，便不再逼迫。"他不喜欢邓布利多。"

"为什么不喜欢？"

"邓布利多很……他不寻常。其他人总是这样，在父亲身边；你看，因为我父亲非常重要。"

"哦。"哈利想了想。"因为他是个非常勇敢的人？"

"因为他很有钱。"德拉科说。

"哦。"

"但也……"德拉科又说了一句话，很突然。哈利等着，最后德拉科继续说："父亲不——他不赞成邓布利多的生活方式。他说——他认为这会……给我树立一个坏榜样。"

"什么样的生活方式？"

德拉科摆弄着他的袖口，但哈利看得出德拉科其实并没有对袖口做什么，他只是把袖口往下拽，还有点揉搓着自己的手臂，好像很痒或者很疼。"记得我说过——邓布利多从不结婚。那种生活方式。"

"你爸爸因为邓布利多不结婚而生气？"哈利惊讶地问道。

"那不是唯一的原因。"德拉科很快说。"他只是——父亲非常希望我——长大后能有一个妻子。尤其是，我想他希望——他希望我给他生孙子孙女，继承马尔福的姓氏。"

"哦。"哈利试图想些什么来让德拉科好受些，但想不出什么来。"但他还是爱你的。"他想最后说。"还有你妈妈。"

"对啊。"终于，德拉科的手臂搂住了他，仿佛一直压着他，但德拉科才想起这个简单的解决办法。

"你知道是因为他送了你很多礼物？"哈利问道，他还是很好奇被爱会是什么样子。

"不仅如此。"德拉科说。"还记得我跟你说过我父亲给我读书吗？"

"演出所有的声音。"

"如果他不爱我，就不会这么做。"德拉科的手臂紧紧地搂着哈利。"而且他还教我怎么飞。"

"就像你教我的那样？"

"是的，哈利。"德拉科微微一笑。"就像我教你的那样。"

"如果他不爱你，他就不会这么做？"

"不，我想他不会。"德拉科的手臂一直紧紧地搂着他。

"他给你做早餐了吗？"

"我们有小精灵做的。"

"什么是小精灵？"

"就是一直想给你做早餐的人。"德拉科说。"他们想把所有的衣服洗干净，还有所有的衣服，给你打扫卫生。如果你不让他们做，有时他们会变得很不高兴。你必须确保有足够的家务事让他们做。"

"佩妮阿姨一定认为我是个小精灵。"哈利说。

"我必须承认，哈利。"德拉科看起来非常严肃，他的金发被火光照亮。"我并不喜欢佩妮阿姨。"

"你见过她吗？"哈利好奇地问道。

"没有。"德拉科缓缓说道。"如果我见过，不过，我很肯定我会给她施咒。"

"为什么？"

"有时候如果你爱一个人，那你就会做一些其他的事情。"德拉科说。"你为他们辩护。你想伤害那些伤害过他们的人。"

"你的妈妈或爸爸有没有伤害过任何人？因为你？"

"有。"德拉科看了看。

"谁？"哈利问，觉得这听起来很刺激。"那个人对你做了什么？"

德拉科什么也没说。当哈利抬头看他的时候，德拉科正盯着火堆，哈利不禁觉得自己让德拉科伤心了。"德拉科？"哈利问道。

德拉科转身低头看他，陈旧的表情一扫而光，变成了一片空白，干净利落。"父亲曾经因为一个舞蹈老师侮辱了我而对她施了魔法。"他几乎是谈话式地说道。

哈利想了想，然后想起德拉科说过的关于给佩妮姨妈施咒的事。"你会给达利施咒吗？"哈利问道。

"哈利。我愿意——"德拉科截断了自己的话语，然后吞了下去。过了很久，他转身回到火堆旁。"如果你需要我的话，我会给你的表哥施咒——但我怀疑你是否需要。你很自给自足。"

自给自足意味着你可以为自己做一切事情。哈利一直认为自给自足听起来很不错，但德拉科给达利施咒听起来也很不错，哈利分不清自己更喜欢哪个。也许自给自足是最好的，同时也要有一个像德拉科这样的保护者，如果你需要的话，他会帮助你。哈利又抬头看了看德拉科，金光在他脸上打转。哈利想坐在离他更近的地方，但他已经尽可能的靠近了。不过，如果他靠一些，哈利更多的地方就可以接触到他了。以为德拉科可能不会注意到，哈利试了试。

当哈利移动时，德拉科的手臂紧紧地搂着哈利，把他拉了进来。把头靠在德拉科的胸前，查看德拉科的表情，哈利看到德拉科仍然只是看着火堆。他看起来一点也不烦，于是哈利把头塞了回去。

"你父母还做了什么？他们有没有教你魔法？你有没有和他们玩爆炸扣？你有没有……...”哈利努力想了想巫师们做的其他事情。"决斗？"

"他们两个都教我魔法。妈妈跟我玩爆炸扣，还有很多其他游戏。父亲教我决斗。"

哈利不安地动了动头，再看看德拉科的表情。"还有什么？"

很长一段时间，德拉科没有说话。然后他说："他们所做的一切，都是因为他们希望我成功。他们希望我有影响力，受人喜爱，但无论看起来如何，根本就不是为了自己。他们认为这样做会让我快乐。这就是他们所关心的——让我快乐。"

哈利实在无法想象有一对完全致力于让你幸福的爸爸妈妈。这似乎是你所不需要的，只是佩妮似乎总是想让达利快乐，但他似乎从来没有快乐过。"你会吗？"哈利问道。"快乐，我是说。"

"有时吧。"

"为什么你不总是快乐？"

"哈利。"德拉科说完后停顿了一下，这通常意味着他在为某件事情不高兴。哈利搞不懂是怎么回事，只知道也许德拉科不喜欢谈论让他不开心的事情。哈利能理解这一点。他也不喜欢谈论柜子，但主要是因为那是无聊透顶。"当人们希望你快乐的时候，"德拉科终于说，"这就树立了一种期望。而当人们对你有很多期望时，有时你会担心自己达不到这些期望。"

"你担心过？"哈利抬头看着他。德拉科还在看着火堆。"当你还是个孩子的时候？"

"一直都在担心。"德拉科显得如此专注于火堆，以至于哈利瞥了一眼，想看看火堆是不是出了什么问题。"他们，"德拉科开始说，然后又停了下来。"他们想让我成为一个我无法成为的人。"

"一个宇航员？"

这似乎让德拉科恍然大悟，使他低头看着哈利。佩妮说过，达利可以成为一名宇航员，但哈利不认为达利可以。"不，"德拉科说，微微一笑。"不是宇航员。"

"那他们想让你做什么？"

德拉科看了哈利很久，哈利以为德拉科不会回答。德拉科的笑容已经消失了，他的眉头皱了起来，嘴角下垂。然后德拉科说："他们希望我像他们一样。我试过，但我做不到。最后——我做不到。"

"我不希望你像他们一样。我喜欢你现在的样子。"由于扭动脖子很尴尬，哈利把头放了下来，放在德拉科的胸前。

"哈利。"

德拉科之后没有再说什么，尽管哈利在等。他能听到德拉科的心脏在这里跳动，平稳的砰砰声。然后德拉科把手放在哈利的头发上。

"哈利，"德拉科低声说。"我也喜欢你现在的样子。"


End file.
